Mélimélo des sentiments
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: Les relations entre lycéens puis jeunes adultes ne sont pas de tout repos. Nos héros de Tree Hill ne font pas exception ! Leyton/Brucas/Brulian/Naley... ! C O M P L E T E.
1. Tout commence là

_Salut à tous, c'est ma première fic sur le site alors soyez indulgent ! Les mises à jour ne seront pas forcément très fréquentes parce que je suis assez occupée et que 2 chapitres seulement sont écrits, mais voilà le premier ! Et bien sûr, laissez vos commentaires :)_

_Pour ceux qui veulent savoir si l'histoire est plus Naley, Brucas, Leyton, Jeyton, Brulian, etc... Le mieux, c'est de lire ! Alors bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Le jour se levait à Tree Hill et la petite ville se réveillait tranquillement. Lucas Scott, adolescent de 17 ans, était dehors pour son footing matinal quotidien quand son portable sonna, l'interrompant dans sa course.

**« Allo ?**

**- Luke, c'est Haley. Je… je ne me sens pas bien ce matin, tu pourras dire aux professeurs que je suis malade ?**

**- Euh oui, bien sûr, tu veux que je passe te voir auj…**

**- Pas la peine, je pourrais te contaminer. Je rattraperai les cours plus tard. Bye ! »**

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle avait raccroché.

_« Bizarre,_ pensa Lucas, _c'est pas son genre de me raccrocher au nez… »_

Puis il regarda l'heure et décida de faire demi-tour pour prendre une douche avant d'aller au lycée.

* * *

**« Hey miss Sawyer, debout, il est sept heures ! »**

Brooke Davis tira d'un coup sec les rideaux noirs de la chambre de sa meilleure amie, Peyton Sawyer. La jeune blonde poussa un grognement qui redoubla d'intensité quand la brunette se mit à sauter sur son lit.

**« Brooke, je t'ai déjà dit de…**

**- Ne pas sauter sur ton lit, je sais ! »** répondit Brooke en se laissant tomber à genoux à côté de son amie. **« Mais c'était pour te réveiller, Belle au bois dormant ! ».**

Peyton regarda Brooke lui faire son petit sourire contrit, et elle-même ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**« Allez, viens là ! »** dit-elle avant de prendre Brooke dans ses bras.

* * *

La première chose que Lucas nota en entrant dans la salle de cours de littérature, c'est que son demi-frère Nathan, qu'il ne supportait pas, n'était pas présent. La seconde, c'est que Brooke Davis, meneuse de l'équipe de pom-pom girls, complètement ignare et d'un style à la limite du vulgaire, était assise à sa place, près de la fenêtre. Sa place, à lui. Lucas n'avait pas de raison particulière de détester Brooke, si ce n'est le fait qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Nathan. Et de surcroît celle de Peyton, la fille dont il était amoureux secrètement depuis la quatrième, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à approcher. Et qui était l'ex-petite amie de Nathan. Toutes ces petites raisons donnaient finalement une grosse raison à Lucas de ne pas aimer Brooke Davis. Il s'approcha donc de sa table et attendit qu'elle se retourne, ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes.

**« Oui ?**

**- T'es à ma place.**

**- Et… tu es ?**

**- Lucas. Lucas Scott.**

**- Oh. **_**L'autre**_** Scott. Et bien, **_**Lucas**_**, je crois qu'il va falloir te trouver une autre place.**

**- Certainement pas. Tu bouges. »**

Brooke leva un sourcil. Si Lucas Scott croyait pouvoir intimider Brooke Davis, il se trompait lourdement.

**« On ne m'avait pas dit que la reine d'Angleterre suivait le même cours de littérature que moi. En attendant, elle va aller poser son cul royal ailleurs, parce que je ne compte pas bouger. »**

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là et Brooke se retourna pour faire face au tableau. Lucas chercha des yeux une autre place, mais la seule de libre se trouvait être à côté de Tim, le chien de garde de Nathan, encore plus idiot que lui. A regret donc, Lucas tira la chaise devant lui et s'installa à côté de Brooke.

* * *

L'heure avait été longue. Brooke avait senti les regards fréquents que Lucas lui lançait en coin. Elle l'avait vu loucher sur le devoir que le prof venait de luire rendre, et vu ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise lorsqu'il avait déchiffré son B+. A croire qu'il la prenait réellement pour une imbécile. Mais il ne savait rien d'elle.

**« Hé Brooke ! Brookie-Cookie ! »**

A l'appel de son nom, la jeune fille se retourna. C'était Peyton.

**« Alors, on est dans la lune ?**

**- Je pensais.**

**- Quoi ? ****Noooon… Brooke c'est génial ! ****Tu penses !**

**- Ah ah, très drôle, P. Sawyer.**

**- Bon, tu me dis à quoi tu pensais ? Ou à qui ? »**

Brooke poussa un long soupir et lâcha :

**« Lucas Scott. »**

Peyton haussa les sourcils, visiblement surprise.

**« Et pourquoi donc ?** demanda t-elle.

**- Pour rien, il s'est assis à côté de moi ce matin en litté, et il est évident qu'il me considère comme une moins que rien, sans même me connaître. T'aurais vu le mépris dans ses yeux, incroyable. **

**- Et depuis quand t'en as quelque chose à faire de ce qu'on pense de toi ? Moi, je sais qui tu es, et c'est le plus important. »**

La blonde réussit à arracher un sourire à sa meilleure amie, et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, bras dessus bras dessous.

* * *

**« Lucas !**

**- Hey, Hales ! ****Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu étais malade ! »**

A ces mots, Haley se mit à tousser fortement pour montrer à Lucas qu'elle ne mentait pas. Ce qui était faux, et il le devina immédiatement.

**« Pourquoi tu mens ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- Quelle raison peut donc être assez valable pour qu'Haley James rate les cours ?**

**- Je…**

**- Tu n'es pas malade, et je ne suis pas idiot. Allez, crache le morceau !**

**- J'étais avec quelqu'un, ok ? »**

Lucas resta un moment sans rien dire, probablement tentant de trouver la mystérieuse personne avec qui Haley avait passé la journée.

**« Tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ?**

**- Non. Pas pour le moment. »**

Lucas ne trouva rien à redire. Il savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Il transmit les cours et les devoirs à Haley, qui s'en alla peu de temps après.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Peyton ne se sentait pas l'humeur de rester enfermée. Elle téléphona à Brooke et tomba directement sur messagerie, signe que sa meilleure amie devait être « occupée » quelque part. Elle essaya de joindre Nathan, mais là encore, pas de réponse. Il devait probablement être au Rivercourt avec ses amis. Elle décida donc de prendre la voiture et d'aller elle-même trouver un endroit calme pour dessiner.

Lucas était de mauvaise humeur. La journée n'avait pas bien commencé, elle ne risquait pas de bien finir. Pour évacuer les pensées négatives et sa colère, il attrapa son ballon de basket, son Ipod, et sortit en claquant la porte.

Quelques rues plus loin, alors qu'il traversait la route, il fut surpris par des phares de voitures, qui semblaient foncer droit sur lui sans s'arrêter. Paralysé, Lucas n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour éviter le véhicule. Mais il n'y eût pas d'impact. Juste un crissement de pneus, et un coup de klaxon appuyé. Lucas jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture et su instantanément qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Une _Comet_, il n'y en avait qu'une à Tree Hill. Celle de Peyton Sawyer. Et, ne sachant que faire, il sourit.

Est-ce que cet idiot était vraiment entrain de lui sourire ? Elle avait presque failli l'écraser, et lui, il souriait ? Les Scott étaient vraiment dérangés. Encore une fois, elle klaxonna, et cela sembla le tirer de ses pensées. Il remit l'écouteur droit qui était tombé de son oreille, et repartit avec son ballon après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, Peyton enclencha la première et s'éloigna à vive allure.

* * *

_Aloooooors ? Quelques petites reviews SVP ? ^^_


	2. Nouvelle donne

_Second chapitre de Mélimélo des sentiments !_

_

* * *

_

Se lever avec la gueule de bois était devenu presque une habitude pour Brooke Davis. Et parfois, comme ce matin, elle ne se souvenait pas de sa soirée de la veille. Le point positif, c'est qu'elle était chez elle et pas chez un inconnu. Elle s'étira puis sorti de son lit à contrecœur et alla jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bains, qu'elle trouva fermée. Ah oui, Brooke habitait avec Peyton Sawyer.

**« Peyton… Ouvre, je suis déjà en retard.**

**- Deux minutes ! »**

Brooke soupira puis décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner avant de remonter à la salle de bain. Entre temps, Peyton la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

**« Alors, comment on se sent ce matin ? T'as fait un bruit pas possible en rentrant hier, signe que tu avais encore trop bu.**

**- Hmm… Désolée pour le bruit. Mal à la tête.**

**- Ca se comprend.**

**- Et toi, t'as fait quoi hier ? J'ai vu que tu avais appelé, je pouvais pas répondre, je…**

**- Stop ! C'est bon, on passe les détails ! Si tu veux tout savoir… j'ai failli écraser Lucas Scott. »**

Brooke recracha presque son chocolat chaud en entendant ça.

**« Quoi ? Mais Peyton, c'est pas grave s'il me considère comme de la merde ! Tu pourrais aller en prison !**

**- Mais non, t'es bête, j'ai pas fait exprès ! Je cherchais un CD dans ma voiture et j'ai lâché la route du regard, quoi, dix secondes ! Et il était là, alors j'ai pilé. Pas de blessé ! »**

Brooke leva un sourcil, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

**« Bon, tant mieux alors ! Je vais prendre ma douche ! Tu m'attends pour aller au lycée ?**

**- Ouais, de toute façon c'est Nathan qui vient nous chercher, il a reçu sa nouvelle voiture !**

**- Wow, ça c'est cool ! »**

**

* * *

**

La journée touchait à sa fin, et, comme l'on était vendredi soir, cela signifiait que la nuit allait être longue. Nathan donnait une soirée dans sa villa sur la plage, et les lycéens de dernière année étaient tous invités, sans exceptions. Incluant Lucas, Haley et les autres.

**« Haley, tu veux vraiment y aller ?**

**- Lucas, je te signale que tout le monde y va !**

**- Et depuis quand c'est important ? On pourrait aller au ciné tous les deux…**

**- Lucas, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais… J'aimerai bien me trouver un petit ami, tu vois ?**

**- Dans la bande de Nathan ?**

**- Ben… Non, mais il y aura d'autres garçons ! Et puis… Il y aura des filles. Peyton.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Et alors ? Ne fais pas comme si elle ne t'intéressait pas ! »**

Haley regarda Lucas avec un demi-sourire et ouvrit la porte de la chambre du jeune homme :

**« Sois prêt à 20 heures. »**

**

* * *

**

Brooke et Peyton arrivèrent vers 22 heures chez Nathan, et la soirée battait son plein. La plupart des adolescents étaient déjà relativement éméchés, et deux filles dansaient sur les tables.

**« Hey ! Peyton, Brooke !**

**- Salut Nathan ! On a fait le plein, je vois !**

**- Ouais, tout le monde semble être là ! Même Lucas ! Je pensais pas qu'il oserait se pointer, mais bon… Et d'abord, c'est seulement maintenant que vous arrivez ?**

**- Allons, Nathan, tu sais bien que les reines de la fête savent se faire attendre,** rétorqua Brooke avec un clin d'œil.

**- C'est pas faux ! Bon, je dois aller voir quelqu'un, à plus tard ! Amusez-vous ! Oh, et vos chambres sont réservées et fermées à clé à l'étage !**

**- Merci Naty ! »**

Nathan regarda ses deux meilleures amies avec un sourire en coin, puis disparut dans la foule.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Lucas cherchait Haley des yeux, mais il y avait tellement de monde qu'il lui était impossible de la trouver. En revanche, il vit Brooke Davis et Peyton Sawyer arriver. La vision de cette dernière lui coupa le souffle. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, et elle portait une simple robe noire moulante avec des escarpins, noirs aussi. Puis son regard passa rapidement sur Brooke, et il dût admettre qu'elle n'était pas mal non plus, dans sa jupe noire et son bustier rouge. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il décida d'aller engager la conversation.

**« Hey euh, salut Peyton. Je… Enfin merci pour hier de… de pas m'avoir écrasé. »**

Peyton n'eut pas le temps de répondre Brooke le fit à sa place.

**« Euh Peyton, est-ce qu'il vient réellement de te remercier d'avoir freiné ? En fin de compte, t'aurais peut-être dû lui rouler dessus, ça lui aurait arrangé le cerveau.**

**- La ferme, Davis !**

**- Oh ! Est-ce que je rêve ou Son Altesse vient de me donner un ordre ?**

**- Ca suffit vous deux !** intervint Peyton. **Lucas, ne me fait pas regretter de n'avoir pas accéléré. Je t'interdis de parler à ma meilleure amie comme ça ! »**

Puis elle prit Brooke par la main et s'avança dans la foule. Lucas les suivit du regard, et vit Brooke lui tirer la langue avant de disparaître au milieu des autres adolescents. Alors il comprit. S'il voulait approcher Peyton, il devrait d'abord devenir ami avec Brooke. Et ça, ça ne serait pas facile.

* * *

**« Brooke ! »**

La jeune brune se retourna et soupira, exaspérée.

**« Lucas, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de me laisser tranquille et d'arrêter de me courir après ?**

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais de m'écouter trente secondes ? »**

Brooke hésita un instant, puis finit par dire :

**« Ok, mais fait vite, j'ai pas que ça à foutre, moi.**

**- Je vais faire court. Je suis désolé de m'être mal comporté avec toi. Tu sais, te demander de dégager, en littérature, et de la fermer, chez Nathan vendredi. J'aurais pas dû.**

**- Et d'où vient ce changement de comportement ?** répondit Brooke en haussant un sourcil.

**- J'ai eu le week-end pour réfléchir, et je me suis rendu compte que j'ai agit comme un imbécile. Je te demande pardon. »**

Pendant qu'il parlait, Lucas ne quittait pas Brooke des yeux, et elle se rendit compte qu'il avait un magnifique regard, très profond. Et qu'il semblait sincère. Aussi finit-elle par dire :

**« C'est bon. Maintenant tu peux me lâcher.**

**- Attends ! **

**- Quoi encore ?**

**- Tu… Enfin, toi et moi on a plutôt mal commencé. Tu veux pas venir prendre un café avec moi ce soir, qu'on puisse apprendre à se connaître un peu ?**

**- Dans tes rêves, Scott. »**

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle de classe sans un regard pour lui.

* * *

Le cours de littérature était le dernier de la journée, et il réunissait Nathan, Brooke et Lucas dans la même classe. Cette fois, le jeune blond retrouva sa place près de la fenêtre, étant donné que Brooke et Nathan s'étaient installés ensemble au fond de la salle.

**« Bien. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, le cours d'aujourd'hui ne sera pas un cours ordinaire. J'ai un exercice à vous donner, qui nécessite d'être par paire. »**

Tout le monde se regarda, et commença à chuchoter, avant le que le professeur lève les deux mains et dise :

**« Qu'on se rassure, j'ai déjà formé les groupes. »**

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

**« Enfin, j'ai réussi à capter votre attention ! Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai fait les groupes en fonctions des affinités. »**

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement.

**« Affinités niveau scolaire. Du moins en littérature. Tim sera donc avec Bevin. Nathan avec Rachel. »**

Au fur et à mesure que le prof annonçait les noms, Brooke se sentait de plus en plus mal. Tous ses amis étaient désormais pris. Il ne restait qu'elle et…

**« Brooke et Lucas. »**

Ca devait être une blague. Elle vit Lucas se retourner et lui sourire. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Ils se détestaient et ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble !

**« Vous allez donc devoir me rendre, dans une semaine, un poème de 4 strophes, tout en alexandrin. Et pas de plagiat, sinon c'est un zéro coefficient 3 dans la moyenne. Vous pouvez dès à présent sortir et commencer votre travail. »**

Lucas se leva, et s'approcha de Brooke, qui rangeait ses affaires. Après quelques secondes, elle remarqua sa présence.

**« Quoi ?**

**- On dirait que finalement, on va le prendre ensemble, ce café. »**

* * *

_Vos impressions ? _


	3. Rapprochement

_3ème chapitre ! Donnez vos impressions pleaaase !_

_Quelques petites infos sur l'histoire : _

_- Keith est vivant, marié à Karen, père adoptif de Lucas._

_- Peyton et Brooke habitent ensemble (comme vous avez pu le lire dans le chapitre précédent)_

_- Dan et Deb sont mariés, s'entendent assez bien et ne sont pas souvent chez eux. Nathan connaît donc un peu le même genre de vie que Brooke._

_C'est tout pour le moment ! Bonne lecture :)_

_

* * *

_

Déjà plus de deux heures que Brooke et Lucas avaient pris place au Karen's Café, qui était tenu par la mère de ce dernier. Les débuts avaient été un peu difficiles, car Brooke n'adressait pas un regard ou une parole à Lucas, et il était donc le seul à parler. Elle se contentait de répondre par des signes de tête ou des monosyllabes. Puis, minute après minute, elle avait commencé à se relaxer puis à se dérider. Et maintenant, elle rigolait à une blague du jeune blond.

**« Sérieusement Lucas, c'est une blague pire que sadique !**

**- Ouais, peut-être, mais elle t'as fait rire !**

**- C'est nerveux, mais si ça arrivait en vrai, ça serait pas drôle.**

**- Je te l'accorde… »**

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, puis Brooke baissa les yeux et se racla la gorge avant d'ajouter :

**« Quoique si ça t'arrivais à toi, ça pourrait être marrant en fait.**

**- Hé !** répondit Lucas en rigolant, **ça c'est pas sympa ! »**

La mère du jeune homme entra à ce moment dans la pièce, et trouva les deux adolescents entrain de rire de bon cœur, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle posa le plateau qu'elle avait dans les mains devant eux, puis s'installa à côté de son fils.

**« Je vous ai apporté des chocolats chauds, parce qu'il commence à faire vraiment froid dehors. Vous avancez bien ?**

**- Oui madame, on a déjà deux strophes. Votre fils est plutôt doué avec les mots, on dirait. Et merci pour les chocolats !**

**- Enfin Brooke, de rien, et puis j'aimerai mieux que tu me tutoies parce que je ne me sens pas assez vieille pour entendre « vous ».**

**- Très bien !**

**- Bon, je vais vous laisser continuer ! Bonne chance !**

**- Merci ! »** répondirent Brooke et Lucas en chœur.

Puis le portable de la jeune fille vibra, et elle décrocha aussitôt.

**« Allô ?**

**- …**

**- Euh oui, je rentre tout de suite alors ! **

**- …**

**- D'ici cinq minutes, je suis chez Lucas.**

**- … **

**- Peyton, je t'expliquerai ! »**

En entendant le prénom de celle qu'il aimait, Lucas releva la tête, ce qui n'échappa pas à Brooke. Elle ajouta donc :

**« D'ailleurs, Lucas te passe le bonjour ! »**

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux, et elle lui sourit. A ce moment-là, Lucas se dit qu'il avait peut-être mal jugé Brooke Davis, qui venait de raccrocher avec un sourire.

**« Elle te retourne le bonjour.**

**- Brooke ? Merci.**

**- C'était rien. J'ai bien compris que Peyton te plaisait, c'est plutôt flagrant, je dirais.**

**- Ah ouais ?**

**- Sérieusement Lucas ? Venir la remercier de ne pas t'avoir écrasé ? Y a pas plus minable comme prétexte pour aborder quelqu'un.**

**- Si, j't'assure que si ! Par exemple… Hmm laisse-moi réfléchir… »**

Il se leva, imité par Brooke, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Lucas sortit son plus beau sourire et dit :

**« Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous aviez les yeux les plus magnifiques au monde ? Je jurerai que je peux voir les 7 merveilles du monde à travers eux… Et j'ai la chance d'avoir la huitième juste en face de moi ! »**

Brooke laissa échapper un rire nerveux et lui répondit :

**« Et bien, Son Altesse est poète on dirait, mais t'as raison, c'est assez nul comme approche. Ca fait gros dragueur bien lourd.**

**- Et Mlle Davis n'aime pas ce genre d'homme ?**

**- Et bien, si c'était dit par un homme, je veux dire, un **_**vrai**_**, pourquoi pas.**

**- Ouch. Un point pour toi. »**

La jeune fille lui adressa un grand sourire, révélant ses fossettes, et saisit son manteau pour le mettre.

**« Tu pars ?**

**- Peyton m'a appelé, je te rappelle. Elle est dehors, elle a oublié ses clés. Une vraie tête en l'air, parfois !**

**- Attends ! Je te raccompagne !**

**- Je peux marcher, j'habite pas loin.**

**- Tu rigoles, avec le froid qu'il fait, je serais un monstre de te laisser y aller à pied ! **

**- Alors dis tout de suite que c'est parce que tu espères voir Peyton, même deux minutes !**

**- C'est l'autre raison ! Mais je le fais d'abord pour toi ! »**

Et c'était vrai. Les deux heures passées ensemble avaient miraculeusement rendu les deux jeunes gens assez complices, et on sentait bien le début d'une amitié naissante.

**« Bon. D'accord. »**

Lucas se sentit sourire, et il attrapa sa veste et les clés de sa voiture avant d'ouvrir la porte à Brooke, et de la suivre dehors, dans la froide nuit d'automne.

* * *

**« Et il a insisté pour te raccompagner ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Whoah. Je crois que t'as une touche, Davis !**

**- Quoi ? Peyton, tout le monde sait que Lucas est à fond sur toi depuis, genre, la quatrième. Y a qu'à voir les regards qu'il te lance, et comme il déteste Nathan !**

**- Je suis pas sûre que le fait qu'il déteste Nathan ait quelque chose à voir avec moi… D'ailleurs, en parlant de Nate, tu sais où il est ?**

**- Aucune idée. On ne le voit pas beaucoup en ce moment.**

**- Quand tu le verras, pense à lui dire que son demi-frère est ton nouvel ami ! »**

Brooke fusilla Peyton du regard. Lucas et elle, amis ?

* * *

**« Je crois que Brooke et moi, on va devenir amis. »**

Haley faillit en recracher son œuf au plat.

**« Amis ? Brooke et toi ? AMIS ?**

**- Bah ouais, et alors ?**

**- Luke, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Vous êtes vachement différents.**

**- Où est le problème ? On vient de passer deux heures ensemble, et même si au début c'était un peu bizarre, tout s'est bien passé !**

**- Ouais… »**

Mais Haley n'était pas convaincue. Elle ne voyait pas comment Lucas, discret, pourrait être ami avec Brooke, exubérante.

**« De toute façon on va essayer, et on verra bien ce que ça donne ! Regarde, on est presque en décembre, de toute façon l'année scolaire se finira vite et après c'est l'université ! **

**- J'espère bien ! Promets-moi qu'on ne perdra pas contact, Lucas.**

**- Je te le promets,** répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

**- On se verra toutes les semaines ?**

**- Y a intérêt ! »**

**

* * *

**

La journée d'après, Lucas ne croisa pas Brooke du tout. En revanche, il aperçut plusieurs fois Peyton, mais ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, il garda ses distances. Il était 17 heures et il devait aller à son entraînement de basket-ball. Dans le couloir menant aux vestiaires, il retrouva Brooke, qui parlait avec Bevin. En le voyant s'approcher, elle salua son amie et se dirigea vers lui.

**« Alors, Mr Scott est-il prêt à courir après sa ba-balle ?**

**- Mlle Davis est-elle prête à montrer à tout le monde qu'elle sait écarter les jambes ? Même si je crois que ce n'est un secret pour personne à Tree Hill. »**

Brooke leva un sourcil. Visiblement, le commentaire ne l'avait pas fait rire. Lucas se sentit idiot.

**« Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était un peu trop tôt pour ce genre de blague.**

**- Un peu trop tôt, c'est ça. Mais c'est pas grave, après tout tu n'es pas loin de la vérité. Quoique toi, tu n'en as jamais eu la preuve. Ce n'est pas bien de se fier aux rumeurs, Scott. Mis à part tes rêves et fantasmes, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais un jour confirmer cette rumeur. Bon entraînement ! »**

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et un clin d'œil, puis passa la porte du vestiaire des filles, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

* * *

Lucas ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le groupe de pom-pom girls s'entraîner. Il y voyait Peyton en minijupe suivre en rythme les mouvements que faisait… Brooke, juste devant elle. Le grand écart qui vint par la suite lui fit perdre le ballon. Aussi, le coach Whitey siffla avec force.

**« Lucas Scott ! Si la danse t'intéresse plus que le basket, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre ces demoiselles ? »**

Toutes les filles et l'équipe de basket-ball se retourna et se mit à rigoler. Lucas maudit intérieurement le coach d'avoir une voix qui portait si loin.

**« Désolé, j'étais ailleurs mais ça ne se reproduira pas.**

**- Y a pas intérêt ! Cinq minutes de pause et on reprend ! »**

Les garçons allèrent aussitôt s'asseoir sur les bancs et s'asperger d'eau sur le visage, puis commencèrent à discuter un peu entre eux. Lucas s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand il se fit arrêter par quelqu'un. Il se retourna. C'était Brooke.

**« Alors Scott, on essayait de voir sous la jupe des pom-pom girls ?**

**- T'appelles ça une jupe ? C'est juste un bout de tissu ! Enfin bref, j'essayais de voir sous la tienne…**

**- Ah. Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? **répondit Brooke, rentrant dans son jeu.

**- Euh… Pas grand chose.**

**- Ca t'as donné envie d'aller voir de plus près ?**

**- Je… »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le sifflet du coach retentit dans le gymnase.

**« Allez les feignasses, on se remet à courir ! »**

Lucas regarda Brooke, qui le regardait avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Puis la jeune fille fit volte-face et rejoignit d'un pas rapide et souple son équipe de pom-pom girls. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Cette fille finirait par le rendre dingue avec ce genre de jeu. Il lança un coup d'œil à Peyton et sentit cette chaleur l'envahir. Il était sûr de lui. Lucas Scott était amoureux de Peyton Sawyer, et Brooke Davis n'était qu'une amie.

* * *

_Alooooors ? :)_


	4. Amitiés en vue

_Nouveau petit chapitre ! Commentez s'il vous plaît, c'est important ! :)_

_Quelques précisions à lire :_

_- L'histoire va s'étendre sur plusieurs années, alors il va y avoir beaucoup de saut dans le temps. Pensez donc à bien regarder si au début de chapitre, ou même au milieu d'un chapitre, il n'y a pas une mention temporelle._

_- Que vous soyez fan de Leyton ou Brucas, lisez la fic, il y en aura pour tous les goûts._

_- Les personnages principaux sont surtout Lucas et Brooke, mais Peyton, Haley, Nathan ont également un rôle important._

_- Si certains éléments vous paraissent survenir un peu trop rapidement, souvenez-vous qu'il y a des sauts dans le temps._

_- Et enfin, donnez vos impressions pour que je sache si je continue ou pas ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La fin de la semaine arriva très vite. Brooke et Lucas s'étaient revus deux fois pour travailler sur leur poème, et tout s'était bien passé, dans une bonne ambiance. Haley commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle avait peut-être vu tout faux. Ces deux-là pourraient bien devenir de très bons amis.

**« Hey salut Brooke.**

**- Oh euh salut… »**

Voyant que Brooke ne connaissait visiblement pas son nom, elle se présenta elle-même.

**« Haley. Haley James, meilleure amie de Lucas.**

**- Mais bien sûûûr ! C' que j'peux être bête ! Lucas m'a parlé de toi, et des autres… Dont j'ai pas retenu le nom non plus, désolée.**

**- C'est pas grave. Je voulais savoir si… Tu prenais de nouvelles recrues pour l'équipe de pom-pom girls.**

**- T'es intéressée ?**

**- Euh… Oui.**

**- Bien, viens passer un essai ce soir, à 18 heures, d'accord ?**

**- Ok merci ! »**

Brooke lui fit un sourire et s'éloigna pour retrouver Peyton.

_« Pff mais dans quoi tu viens de t'embarquer,_ pensa Haley, _comme si tu savais danser ! »_

_

* * *

_

**« Lucas ! »**

Le jeune homme stoppa et fit volte-face quand il entendit son nom. Ou plutôt, quand il reconnut la voix de celui qui l'appelait.

**« Nathan ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**- Ecoute Lucas, je sais que depuis quelque temps tu parles bien avec Brooke… Et je sais aussi que tu es amoureux de mon ex, Peyton. Puisque tout semble nous rapprocher, sans compter le lien de parenté… J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait enterrer la hache de guerre. »**

Lucas resta un moment sans rien dire, un peu abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis il reprit ses esprits et déclara :

**« Très bien. Si tu le veux vraiment. Mais à partir de maintenant, évite de me traiter de bâtard avec tes potes dès que tu me croises dans les couloirs.**

**- Ah. Oui, bien sûr. Désolé pour ça. **

**- Ouais. Enfin, on verra bien ce que ça donne.**

**- Je pense que si on fait des efforts, on devrait pouvoir arriver à s'entendre ! On s'voit ce soir à l'entraînement !**

**- Ouais, à plus tard alors ! »**

Et ils s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté. Nathan partit rejoindre Brooke et Peyton à la cafétéria tandis que Lucas retrouvait Haley à la bibliothèque.

* * *

Haley ne vit pas la fin de journée arriver. Ce n'est que lorsque la dernière sonnerie retentit qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir danser devant les équipes de pom-pom girls et basket-ball réunies. Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton et tous les autres. Et le trac commençait à la gagner. En allant ranger ses livres dans son casier, Haley croisa Brooke, et elle l'arrêta.

**« Euh Brooke !**

**- Oui ?** répondit la jeune brune en se retourna avec un sourire.

**- Je… Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir la faire, l'audition.**

**- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais intégrer l'équipe… »**

Brooke avait vraiment l'air de vouloir comprendre pourquoi Haley avait changé d'avis en moins de 8 heures, alors cette dernière décida de lui parler ouvertement.

**« Bon. En fait, je ne me sens pas à l'aise de devoir passer cet essai devant tout le monde. Tu vois, je suis pas le genre de fille qui déborde de confiance en elle, pas comme toi. **

**- Ouais… Je vois. »**

Haley remarqua que Brooke avait le regard vissé au sol, depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de confiance en soi.

**« Brooke ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?**

**- Hein ? Non, pas du tout ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Viens assister à notre entraînement ce soir. Et quand tout le monde sera parti, je te ferai passer l'audition. Ca te va ?**

**- Whoah euh, oui, bien sûr ! Merci beaucoup Brooke ! »**

Dans son élan de gratitude, Haley prit Brooke dans ses bras, avant de se rendre compte de son geste et de se reculer d'un pas, avec un sourire gêné que la jeune fille en face d'elle lui rendit.

**« Euh… On y va ?**

**- Je te suis ! »**

**

* * *

**

**« Lucas, tu devineras jamais !**

**- Qu'est-ce qui a Haley, t'as l'air toute excitée ?**

**- Tu as devant toi la nouvelle recrue des pom-pom girls ! »**

Le jeune blond regarda sa meilleure amie sans tenter de cacher sa surprise.

**« Mais… Pourquoi ?**

**- Uh… T'aurais pu commencer par « félicitations Haley, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi », mais bon… J'en avais envie. Je veux dire, tu te rapproches de Brooke, de Peyton, et je ne voulais pas rester derrière.**

**- T'as fait ça pour moi ?**

**- En partie… »**

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre de Lucas, aucun des deux amis n'osant le briser. Finalement, ce fut Haley qui parla.

**« Brooke est une chouette fille. C'est elle qui m'a fait passer l'audition, et elle m'a dit que je dansais bien. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas totalement vrai et qu'elle l'a dit pour me faire plaisir.**

**- Ouais. Elle est cool.**

**- Lucas…**

**- Non, ça va Haley, je suis désolé. Je suis content pour toi, si c'est ce que tu veux et que tu as réussi, alors ça me va. Félicitations.**

**- Merci, Lucas. »**

Et, après un dernier sourire, Haley quitta la pièce.

* * *

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'Haley avait intégré l'équipe de Brooke, et tout se passait pour le mieux. Comme elle avait du retard par rapport aux autres filles, elle restait le soir après l'entraînement avec Brooke, et parfois Peyton, pour s'entraîner davantage. Ainsi, les trois filles avaient noué assez rapidement une amitié qui semblait ancrée dans de solides bases.

Lucas et Nathan avaient chacun fait des efforts pour arriver à s'adresser la parole dans un autre but que celui de s'insulter, et après quelques semaines, le coach Whitey, voyant dans leur relation une amélioration, avait décidé de les nommer ensemble à la tête de l'équipe de basket-ball.

* * *

Le mois de décembre était arrivé relativement vite à Tree Hill, et le froid était vif et mordant. Ce soir-là il neigeait, et Brooke, Peyton et Nathan regardaient un film chez ce dernier, assis sur le canapé devant la cheminée.

**« Mais cours, espèce d'idiote ! Pas par-là ! Bang ! Bah voilà, t'es morte ! Putain faut déjà être conne quand même.**

**- Brooke, c'est qu'un film ! **s'exclama Nathan en rigolant.

**- J'comprends pas pourquoi les filles sexy sont toujours celles qui en ont le moins dans la tête.**

**- On ne peut pas toute être comme toi, Brookie-Cookie.**

**- Ah ah. En attendant, ce film est nul. Nathan, la prochaine fois c'est Peyton et moi qui iront louer le DVD. Ca évitera qu'on regarde encore un pseudo film d'horreur avec des nanas à poil, ou des pornos !**

**- A tes ordres, femme ! »**

Leur chamaillerie fut interrompue par la sonnerie du portable de Brooke. Elle décrocha aussitôt.

**« Allô ?**

**- …**

**- Chez Nathan, pourquoi ?**

**- …**

**- Avec Peyton, ouais. **

**- …**

**- Et pourquoi vous viendrez pas ?**

**- …**

**- Bah allez, venez ! Et amenez un film parce que celui qu'on regarde est franchement nul. Une comédie, ou un truc romantique, ok ?**

**- …**

**- Ca marche, à tout à l'heure ! »**

Brooke raccrocha et se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

**« Lucas et Haley arrivent dans une dizaine de minutes !**

**- Quoi ?** s'exclamèrent Peyton et Nathan en même temps.

**- Ben quoi, on les aime bien, non ?**

**- J'ai jamais parlé à Haley, et Lucas, on se tolère pour le basket, mais sinon…**

**- Et moi, j'aime bien Haley, mais si c'est pour que Lucas passe la soirée à me bouffer du regard, ça va.**

**- Rooooh arrêtez de faire les rabat-joie ! On va bien s'amuser vous verrez. »**

La moue sceptique de Nathan et Peyton fit rire Brooke.

**« Allez, Nathan va chercher quelques bières à mettre au frais, et je vais mettre du pop-corn au micro-onde.**

**- Et moi j'fais quoi ?**

**- Toi, Blondie, tu arrêtes ce DVD pourri et tu le balances dans la cheminée ! »**

**

* * *

**

La soirée était exceptionnelle. La tension du début avait complètement disparu, et les cinq adolescents étaient maintenant entrain de rire à gorge déployée devant la comédie que Lucas avait apporté. Ils avaient pris place sur l'immense canapé en cuir blanc du salon de Nathan et sorti les plaids de l'armoire pour se tenir chaud. Un grand saladier de pop-corn était posé sur la table basse devant eux, et une caisse remplie de glaçons contenant les bières était posée au pied du canapé.

Lorsque Lucas voulut attraper une poignée de pop-corn, sa main rencontra celle de Peyton. Il la retira aussitôt, et regarda la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui sourit, et lui tendit une poignée de pop-corn qu'il prit en lui rendant son sourire.

Le film se termina quelques minutes plus tard et Nathan se leva pour éteindre la télévision.

**« C'était bien marrant.**

**- Totalement d'accord.**

**- Nate, passe une bière s'il te plaît !**

**- Brooke, t'as pas assez bu ?**

**- Tu déconnes là ? Nathan. Depuis quand la bière est un alcool assez fort pour que j'me bourre la gueule avec ?**

**- Bon, ok, attrape ! **soupira t-il en lui lançant une canette.

**- Merci ! **

**- Il serait peut-être temps qu'on rentre, Lucas et moi, nan ?**

**- Quoi, déjà ?**

**- Il est 23 heures…**

**- Haley… On est vendredi soir ! **

**- Euh… Bon, si Lucas veut rester et que ça ne pose pas de problème à Nathan…**

**- Bien sûr que non, pas de problème ! J'ai même des chambres à revendre, à l'étage. Peyton et Brooke dorment ici presque tous les vendredis soirs. **

**- Lucas ?**

**- Ben… »**

Son regard bleu se posa sur Nathan, qui lui fit un demi-sourire et hocha la tête, puis sur Brooke, qui lui rendit son regard en levant un sourcil. Et enfin sur Peyton. Elle le regardait, droit dans les yeux. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Lucas acquiesça et répondit :

**« Ok, on reste. »**

**

* * *

**

**« Ok, je crois que maintenant, il est temps d'aller se coucher. »**

Il était trois heures passées du matin chez Nathan, et les cinq jeunes étaient passablement éméchés. Haley était presque complètement ivre, vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool, ses huit bières l'avaient mise K.O.

**« Je crois qu'Haley va devoir dormir ici !**

**- Je peux la ramener, tu sais !**

**- J'en doute pas Lucas, mais je vais pas te laisser conduire en étant à moitié bourré, je suis pas fou.**

**- Mais…**

**- Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, y a des chambres libres à l'étage, toutes prêtes. Je vais en ouvrir une chacun, et voilà !**

**- Ben… Merci. »**

Lucas était vraiment surpris par le changement d'attitude de Nathan. Il y a de ça un mois, ils ne se supportaient pas, et maintenant, il l'invitait à dormir chez lui ? Vraiment trop bizarre. Mais Lucas n'avait plus trop la tête à réfléchir. Peyton dormait ici cette nuit aussi, et c'était une raison amplement suffisante d'accepter l'invitation de Nathan.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A bientôôôt !_


	5. Malentendu

_Chapitre pas très long, mais c'est comme ça ! Le Brucas arrivera dans quelques chapitres, mais vraiment, VRAIMENT petit à petit... Patience ! Et il va sans dire que les reviews me motivent à écrire et à poster plus rapidement ! :)_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt en début d'après-midi, la sonnerie de son portable tira Lucas de son sommeil. Avec un grognement, il tendit la main pour l'attraper et décrocha.

**« Allô ?**

**- Lucas ? Où es-tu ?**

**- Maman ? Oh… Désolé, j'ai oublié de t'appeler hier soir pour te prévenir… Je suis chez Nathan.**

**- Nathan ? Nathan Scott ?**

**- Ouais. Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure d'accord ?**

**- Tu as plutôt intérêt, Lucas. Dans une heure maximum tu es à la maison ! »**

La communication coupa avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répliquer. Il soupira. A chaque fois, on lui coupait la parole avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Lucas se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Le luxe. Tout dans cette maison respirait l'argent. Nathan était chanceux. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, Lucas ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage pour mieux se réveiller. Il avait mal à la tête, mais ça devrait aller. Maintenant, il devait aller voir Haley pour la tirer du lit.

* * *

**« Brooke !**

**- Hmm…**

**- Lève-toi, c'est déjà midi et demi !**

**- Et alors ?**

**- On est chez Nathan ! »**

Brooke émit un grognement de frustration d'être tirée de son sommeil, et repoussa les draps qui la couvraient. Peyton la regardait, amusée.

**« J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.**

**- C'est ta tête, au réveil.**

**- T'as pas vu la tienne.**

**- Wow, parfois j'ai tendance à oublier comme tu peux être de mauvaise humeur le matin.**

**- Désolée.**

**- C'est rien, on s'habitue. »**

Alors que Peyton se retournait pour descendre du lit, elle reçut un coussin dans la tête.

**« Alors ça, Brooke, t'aurais pas dû ! »**

Lucas frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Haley. N'ayant pas de réponse, après quelques secondes, il décida de tourner la poignée pour voir si sa meilleure amie dormait encore. A sa grande surprise, elle n'était pas dans la pièce. Il descendit voir à la cuisine, mais il n'y avait personne. Lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Peyton et Brooke, il entendit des gloussements et des bruits qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Intrigué, il s'arrêta et entrouvrit la porte. Les deux jeunes filles étaient entrain de se chatouiller et d'essayer de s'assommer à coups d'oreillers. Lucas sourit et se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence. Instantanément, les deux adolescentes arrêtèrent de rigoler et se tournèrent vers la porte.

**« Oui ?**

**- Euh… Désolé de vous déranger, vous auriez pas vu Haley ?**

**- Si, bien sûr,** répondit Brooke. **Elle se cache sous le lit. »**

Lucas regarda Brooke, ne sachant que faire. Lorsque Peyton éclata de rire et mit un coup d'oreiller à Brooke, il comprit qu'elle plaisantait.

**« Non désolée Lucas, on l'a pas vu depuis hier soir. **

**- J'ai fait toute la maison, j'sais pas où elle est, je dois être chez moi dans mois d'une heure.**

**- T'as fait la chambre de Nathan ?** demande Brooke

**- T'es pas sérieuse là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutrait là-bas ? »**

Brooke haussa les épaules et répondit :

**« Allons voir. »**

Lucas sortit de la chambre, suivit des deux filles. Puis il alla directement frapper à la porte de Nathan, et ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Mais c'était fermé à clé.

**« Nathan ?**

**- Nate, t'es là ?**

**- Ouais, ouais ! Attendez ! »**

La serrure tourna quelques secondes plus tard, et la porte s'ouvrit.

**« T'aurais pas vu…**

**- Haley !**

**- Nathan !**

**- Quoi ?** s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents en même temps.

**- Ensemble, fermés à clé dans la même chambre ? Sérieusement ? »**

Haley sentait le regard brûlant de Lucas sur elle, et elle ne pouvait le supporter.

**« Lucas…**

**- On rentre.**

**- Mais pourquoi ? On parlait ! **

**- Ouais, bien sûr, avec la porte fermée à clé !**

**- Ecoute ! Nathan et moi, hier on a bien rigolé, et ce matin comme j'étais réveillée, je suis descendue à la cuisine et il était là ! Il m'a servi un jus d'orange et on est remonté pour discuter tranquillement ! »**

Lucas ne répondit pas. Il avait vu les deux verres dans l'évier mais n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il était clairement déçu par l'attitude de Haley, mais celle-ci l'était encore plus par la sienne.

**« Tu penses quoi, hein ? Qu'on le faisait ? Pff, on se connaît à peine ! Tu serais surpris de savoir que Nathan n'est pas aussi con que tu le dis ! T'as vraiment une piètre opinion de moi, Lucas, pour penser qu'on pouvait faire autre chose que parler ! »**

Elle passa devant Lucas, Brooke et Peyton, et sorti en claquant la porte si fort qu'elle en fit trembler les murs.

Peyton et Brooke se regardèrent en silence, puis rouvrirent la porte, décidant d'un accord tacite d'aller trouver Haley pour la calmer. Lucas resta donc avec Nathan, seul.

**« Ecoute Lucas… Haley t'a dit la vérité. On ne faisait rien de plus que parler. Elle et très intelligente, tu sais, et…**

**- Ca va. J'ai compris. J'ai été con. Mais tu vois quand on en vient à Haley, j'ai toujours été très protecteur et la voir avec toi, dans ta chambre fermée à clé…**

**- Je comprends. On aurait dû rester en bas. C'est juste un malentendu.**

**- Ouais. En attendant, elle va être furieuse pendant un bon bout de temps. »**

Lucas descendit en bas, suivi de Nathan. Peyton était là, et expliqua que Brooke était partie faire un tour avec Haley et qu'elle la raccompagnerait chez elle après. Le plus âgé des deux demi-frères acquiesça et décida de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Lucas pensa au savon que sa mère allait lui mettre. Aux excuses qu'il devrait présenter à sa meilleure amie. Aux jours qui allaient suivre. A tout ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps. Et à tout ce qui allait se passer. Il ne parvenait pas à effacer l'image d'Haley assise sur le lit de Nathan. Même s'il savait au fond de lui que rien ne s'était passé, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il stoppa la voiture devant chez lui que son esprit passa enfin à un autre sujet. Les explications qu'il allait donner à sa mère.

* * *

Brooke avait réussi à calmer Haley au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche. Au début, elle s'était contentée de la tirer à l'extérieur de la maison, puis de marcher à ses côtés en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Haley se décide à parler. Ou plutôt, à crier. Visiblement, elle était furieuse après Lucas. Et Brooke la comprenait. Enfin, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lucas avait sauté à cette conclusion hâtive, alors qu'il était clair que Nathan et Haley n'avaient rien fait. Brooke avait une sorte de sixième sens, qui lui permettait de savoir d'un simple coup d'œil si deux personnes l'avaient fait ou pas. Et ce n'était pas le cas de son meilleur ami et de sa nouvelle amie. Haley était restée avec elle une heure après que Lucas soit parti. La majeure partie du temps, elles n'avaient pas parlé. Elles s'étaient juste assises sur un banc, dans le parc de Tree Hill. Le froid ne semblait pas les gêner. Et Brooke savait que Haley avait apprécié sa compagnie et son silence.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La mise à jour dépend de vous ! :)_


	6. Joyeux Noël

_Ok, j'ai pas eu autant de reviews que j'esperais, mais bon, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de lecteurs français sur le site. C'est dommage. Voici un nouveau chapitre, il n'est pas long. Juste pour vous donner une idée, j'écris actuellement la scène du bal de promo, fin d'année. Le Brucas ne va pas tarder. Mais tout dépend de vous._

_

* * *

_

_Trois semaines plus tard…_

C'était la veille de Noël à Tree Hill, et l'effervescence était à son comble. La neige rendait les enfants intenables, et même les plus âgés ne se faisaient pas prier pour jouer avec. Lucas était allé s'excuser auprès d'Haley deux jours après leur incartade. Elle lui avait pardonné après qu'il lui eut payé la plus grosse crêpe au Nutella du monde. Les cinq adolescents s'étaient revus au lycée, puis en dehors quelques fois, et désormais tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis, soudés comme les doigts de la main. Même si une certaine tension subsistait entre Lucas et Nathan, due au fait que leurs parents respectifs n'approuvaient pas cette amitié, ils avaient décidé de passer outre cette haine familiale pour devenir amis. Peyton et Lucas commençaient à bien se parler. Au début, elle avait préféré garder une certaine distance entre eux pour ne pas que les choses soient compliquées, mais avait abandonné l'idée car cela ne faisait que renforcer le malaise. Du coup, les cinq jeunes étaient inséparables. Pour eux, rien ne viendrait les séparer. Certainement pas la jalousie, la haine.

* * *

**« Nathan ! **

**- Hey salut Lucas. Ca va ?**

**- Bien et toi ?**

**- Ouais, comme tu vois je fais quelques paniers pour pas perdre la forme. T'es venu pour quelque chose en particulier ou juste pour passer du temps avec ton frère ?** le taquina Nathan.

**- Ben… J'voulais te proposer de passer Noël avec ma famille et moi. »**

Nathan, qui s'apprêtait à tirer un autre panier, suspendit son geste et se retourna vers Lucas.

**« Mais…**

**- Je sais que tes parents ne seront pas là. Les miens, si. J'ai demandé d'abord, et il n'y a pas de problème. Ils aimeraient bien te connaître un peu mieux. Et puis, Keith est aussi ton oncle.**

**- Ca posera pas de problème, t'es sûr ?**

**- Certain. Et les filles seront là aussi. Toutes les 3.**

**- T'as invité le lycée ou quoi ?**

**- Juste mes nouveaux amis, pour les présenter à mes parents.**

**- Bon, c'est d'accord. Je viendrai. Merci, Lucas.**

**- De rien… Mon frère. »**

Lucas avait hésité avant d'ajouter ces deux derniers mots. Mais vu le sourire de Nathan, il avait bien fait.

* * *

Nathan arriva à midi pile chez Lucas, suivi peu après de Haley. Peyton et Brooke arrivèrent une heure plus tard, confuses.

**« Désolée, vous savez, quand Brooke se prépare ça peut durer des heures…**

**- Hé ! C'est toi qui a mis trois ans pour lisser tes bouclettes, Boucle d'Or !**

**- Peu importe, vous êtes là, c'est le principal. Je suis Karen, la mère de Lucas, et voici mon mari Keith.**

**- Enchantée,** répondirent les filles en chœur.

**- Je pense qu'on va commencer à s'installer et servir le repas, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**- Comme vous voulez, en tout cas ça sent diablement bon ici !** s'exclama Brooke, ce qui fit sourire Karen.

**- Merci, j'y ai passé la journée d'hier. Allez, je vous fais passer dans la salle à manger. »**

**

* * *

**

Tout se passait pour le mieux autour de la grande table dressée dans le salon, qui faisait office de salle à manger. Les sept personnes réunies à l'occasion de la fête de Noël s'entendaient à merveille, et les rires n'arrêtaient pas. A un moment, Keith voulut savoir comment les cinq jeunes en étaient venus à être amis, alors il posa simplement la question à Lucas.

**« Lucas, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne raconterais pas à ta mère et à moi comment tu as rencontré tes amis ? »**

Lucas regarda Nathan, puis Peyton, et enfin Brooke. Et il répondit :

**« Très bien. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Haley, tu la connais depuis presque aussi longtemps que moi.**

**- C'est vrai.**

**- Bon… Ben en fait, c'est à Brooke que j'ai commencé à parler. A mal parler, plutôt. On s'aimait pas. Et puis… Il y a eu ce devoir de littérature où on a dû travailler ensemble. Et voilà. Peyton est venue après. Comme je parlais avec Brooke et qu'elles sont toujours ensemble, j'en suis venu à lui parler aussi… »**

Disant cela il ne la quittait pas du regard. Ses sentiments avaient redoublé depuis qu'ils traînaient ensemble. Mais il n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Après tout, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, et si elle avait des sentiments pour lui, elle n'avait qu'à le dire.

**« Et pour Nathan ?**

**- Ben… C'est lui qui est venu me voir pour enterrer la hache de guerre… Même si au fond je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.**

**- Et bien… »**

Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune brun, qui se leva.

**« A vrai dire… il est temps que tu le saches et je crois qu'aujourd'hui est le bon jour. Lucas… »**

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre :

**« Je l'ai fait pour une personne très spéciale. »**

Son regard tomba sur Haley, qui se leva et se posta à côté de lui. Il lui prit la main. Les cinq personnes encore assises restèrent bouche bée.

**« Je l'ai fait pour Haley. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Elle le sait, je le lui ai dit, il y a une semaine. Et on est ensemble depuis. Voilà. »**

Le silence tomba. Brooke avait littéralement la bouche ouverte, tandis que les yeux de Peyton faisaient la navette entre Nathan et Haley. Lucas avait les yeux fixés sur Nathan. Il se leva.

**« Je… J'espère que ça va marcher entre vous. »**

Nathan sourit, et Lucas le prit dans ses bras pour une accolade fraternelle. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

**« Si tu lui fais du mal, je te les coupe. **

**- Aucun danger. »**

Un à un, ils se levèrent pour féliciter le jeune couple, qui ne pouvait pas espérer meilleur accueil. En regardant Nathan et Haley, Brooke se sentit fondre. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux, et espérait qu'un jour elle aussi trouverait le bonheur. Son regard se posa sur Lucas et elle soupira. Depuis quelque temps, elle se sentait bizarre et n'arrivait pas à être complètement à l'aise avec lui, sans raison particulière. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourtant elle appréciait sa compagnie, mais elle essayait de limiter le temps passé avec lui. Il sentit probablement son regard sur lui parce qu'il tourna la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Il lui sourit et elle lui renvoya un sourire timide. Elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

_« Oh non…_ pensa Brooke, _tout mais pas ça ! »_

Brooke Davis n'était jamais tombée amoureuse, mais elle avait vu suffisamment de films, lu assez de livres pour savoir l'effet que ça faisait. L'effet qu'elle ressentait exactement en ce moment. Mais ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de Lucas Scott.

* * *

La journée se termina et, peu après minuit, les convives se séparèrent à regrets. Nathan, Haley, Brooke et Peyton remercièrent Karen et Keith pour leur accueil et l'excellente nourriture, puis sortirent dehors suivis de Lucas. Ensemble, ils partagèrent encore quelques joyeuses minutes, ponctuées d'éclats de rire, puis se séparèrent à regret en se promettant d'organiser une sortie durant la semaine à venir. _C'était sûr, pour eux, rien ne viendrait les séparer. Certainement pas la jalousie, la haine._ Mais aucun d'eux ne se méfiait de l'amour.

* * *

_Voilà ! :)_


	7. Début des problèmes

__

Bon, je dois avouer que je suis carrément déçue, je n'ai reçu AUCUN review pour le dernier chapitre, alors je crois qu'une fois cette histoire finie, je me consacrerai uniquement à en faire en anglais, tant pis pour ceux qui n'auront pas le niveau pour lire. Néanmoins, je vais continuer d'écrire celle-ci et de poster les chapitres le plus régulièrement possible, mais profitez-en, car ça sera la premiere et la dernière pour un sacré bout de temps. Et oui, c'est un coup de gueule.

* * *

_Début février…_

On avait dépassé la moitié de l'année scolaire à Tree Hill, et les examens, qui semblaient pourtant si loin il y a quelque temps, se rapprochaient dangereusement. La neige était toujours présente, et avait même bloqué les routes durant quelques jours la semaine précédente. Aujourd'hui, le lycée réouvrait ses portes et accueillait à nouveau ses étudiants, plus excités que jamais. Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton et Brooke, toujours tous ensemble, étaient devenus une sorte de légende au lycée. Les adolescents qui entraient en seconde rêvaient tous de sortir avec l'un des cinq amis. La soudaine popularité de ces derniers les avait beaucoup étonnés, ils s'en sentaient presque mal. Mais après tout, les deux meilleurs éléments de l'équipe Ravens, plus les trois meilleurs pom-pom girls, unis comme les cinq doigts de la main, ça ne pouvait que créer cette fascination, et cette jalousie. Car bon nombre de gens avaient essayé de les monter les uns contre les autres, sans succès. Tout le monde pensait qu'il devait y avoir des tensions entre eux, et avait tenté de les exploiter. Misérable échec. L'annonce du couple Nathan/Haley avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. La jeune fille sage et intello, avec le bad-boy coureur de jupons de l'équipe de basket-ball, de quoi alimenter les ragots pour un bon bout de temps. La rumeur avait même couru qu'Haley était enceinte et que c'était la raison pour laquelle Nathan restait avec elle. Certains allaient jusqu'à insinuer que les cinq n'étaient pas que de simples amis, et qu'en privé, « il se passait des choses ». Mais les personnes dotées d'un minimum de sens ne prêtaient pas foi à ces ragots, et faisaient le maximum pour plaire au petit groupe. Ainsi, malgré les inconvénients que pouvaient engendrer une telle popularité, certains adolescents étaient de bons amis à eux. Parmi ces jeunes, on trouvait Marvin McFadden, plus communément appelé « Mouth », Rachel Gattina, « Skills », et quelques autres encore. Ceux-là savaient ce qu'il en était réellement de l'amitié des jeunes gens.

* * *

**« Ok les gars ! Comme vous le savez tous, dans moins de deux semaines aura lieu la fête annuelle chez Nathan pour célébrer la St Valentin ! Pour entrer, il faut venir en couple, et avoir le carton d'invitation. Les personnes non invitées ou seules ne seront pas acceptées. Sauf s'ils sont canons, bien entendu. »**

L'annonce de Brooke déclencha quelques rires et sourires.

**« Les garçons devront être en costume-cravate, et les filles en robe de soirée. On met le paquet cette année, un photographe sera là pour prendre des photos, qui apparaîtront dans votre album souvenir de la fin d'année ! Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai réussi à obtenir ça, j'en sais rien. Enfin, rendez-vous dans deux semaines, vous savez tous où se trouve la villa sur la plage ! »**

Brooke descendit de la table de pique-nique sur laquelle elle était montée pour obtenir l'attention, et se dirigea vers Nathan et Haley.

**« Alors, ça allait ?**

**- Parfait. Est-ce que les invitations sont envoyées ?**

**- Elles partent ce soir.**

**- Bien. Ca va être énorme !**

**- Je crois que quand vous vous associez, vous faites des étincelles tous les deux !** ajouta Haley avec un sourire.

**- Sois pas jalouse, l'intello. Je suis sûre que Nathan et toi faites des étincelles… ailleurs. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire !** répondit Brooke avec un clin d'œil.

**- Euh ok, ça suffit les filles ! Il est l'heure d'aller en cours ! »**

**

* * *

**

**« Peyton ! Attends !**

**- Oh salut Lucas ! Ca va ?**

**- Ouais, bien et toi ?**

**- Hmm hmm.**

**- Euh… ****J'voulais te demander… Demain soir, ça te dirais d'aller au cinéma avec moi ?**

**- Avec toi ? Tu veux dire… juste nous deux ?**

**- Euh, ouais. **

**- Comme dans un rencard ?**

**- Plus ou moins…** répondit Lucas, un peu mal à l'aise.

**- Bon… D'accord.**

**- D'accord ?**

**- Ouais, ça marche. A quelle heure ?**

**- Je passerai te chercher à 21 heures ok ?**

**- C'est noté ! A demain alors !**

**- A demain ! »**

Lucas était aux anges. La fille de ses rêves venait d'accepter de sortir avec lui. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une simple sortie au cinéma, mais tout de même !

* * *

La sonnerie retentit tandis que Peyton était dans sa chambre entrain de s'habiller. Brooke, qui était au salon entrain de lire un livre, alla ouvrir la porte.

**« Oh, salut Lucas ! **

**- Brooke !**

**- Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Enfin, entre. »**

Elle le laissa passer et referma la porte, tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle.

**« Je… Peyton ne t'as rien dit ?**

**- Ben non… Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dû me dire ?**

**- On va au ciné ce soir. Tous les deux. »**

Lucas vit le regard de Brooke s'assombrir, et ne put se l'expliquer.

**« Brooke ? Ca va ?**

**- Hein ? Oh oui, oui…**

**- Ca te gêne ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Que je sorte avec Peyton ?**

**- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je sais que tu… Enfin que t'as des sentiments pour elle. C'est juste que…**

**- Que quoi ?**

**- Ben, Nathan et Haley, toi et Peyton, et… moi. Seule. C'est tout, je me sens un peu délaissée sur le coup mais tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. »**

Lucas se sentit mal pour elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

**« Brooke, si tu veux venir avec nous tu es la bienvenue.**

**- Non ! Non, certainement pas. C'est ton premier rendez-vous avec Peyton, je vais pas tout gâcher. Profites-en !**

**- T'es sûre ?**

**- Certaine. »**

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, puis s'excusa, prétextant aller chercher son amie en haut. Mais Lucas savait que la jeune fille l'avait mal pris. Peut-être était-ce parce que Peyton ne lui avait rien dit ? Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et soupira.

**« Lucas ? »**

Il releva la tête, et son regard croisa celui de Peyton. Elle était habillée simplement, mais aux yeux de Lucas, elle était toujours aussi belle.

**« On y va ? **

**- Euh, ouais. On y va. »**

Brooke entendit la porte se fermer, et seulement alors elle s'autorisa à s'allonger sur son lit et à pleurer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Lucas et Peyton étaient deux de ses meilleurs amis, elle devrait être heureuse que les choses soient enfin lancées entre eux, et au lieu de ça, elle pleurait. Et elle se sentait misérable. Affreusement seule. Elle se redressa sur les coudes. Oui, elle était seule. Voilà ce qui la dérangeait tant. Tout le monde semblait aller de l'avant, trouver son âme sœur, tout le monde sauf elle. Laissée derrière. Une nouvelle fois dans sa vie, Brooke Davis se sentait abandonnée. Pas par ses parents, non, eux l'avaient abandonné depuis bien longtemps, mais par ses amis. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour eux, mais peut-être qu'ils ne réalisaient pas ce qu'ils signifiaient à ses yeux. Brooke essuya ses larmes. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Après tout, c'était elle la reine de Tree Hill. Tout le monde ne cessait de le lui répéter. Et elle avait bien l'intention d'honorer ce titre.

* * *

**« Alors, il t'a plu le film ?**

**- C'est moi qui l'ait choisi, bien sûr qu'il m'a plus, Luke. Et toi ?**

**- Ouais, c'était bien sanglant ! J'aurais dû me douter que c'était ton genre de film !**

**- Ah ah ! Enfin bref, on a passé un bon moment…**

**- On refera ça bientôt, j'espère.**

**- Quand tu veux ! »**

Ils étaient arrivés devant chez Peyton. Un silence s'installa dans la voiture, presque inconfortable.

**« Bon… Je vais y aller. Et merci pour ce soir !**

**- Je t'en prie, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. On se voit lundi en cours ?**

**- Ouais ! A lundi ! »**

Elle lui déposa un léger bisou sur la joue et sortit du véhicule. Lucas la regarda marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la porte et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de redémarrer et de s'éloigner lentement.

* * *

Le lundi matin arriva vite. Tous les week-ends passaient bien trop rapidement au goût de tous les jeunes. Lorsque Lucas entra dans le lycée, la première personne qu'il vit fut Brooke, marchant en direction de la sortie, entourée de trois garçons avec qui elle semblait bien s'amuser. Elle ne paraissait pas l'avoir vu, alors il se planta juste devant elle.

**« Salut Brooke !**

**- Oh, Lucas ! ****Salut, comment ça va ? Bien samedi soir ? »**

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle passa devant lui, suivie des trois garçons qui ne la lâchaient pas des yeux et se donnaient des tapes dans le dos, complices. Lucas fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi agissait-elle comme ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sortait du lycée alors que les cours allaient commencer ? Il ne voulait pas aller en classe sans avoir la réponse alors il la rattrapa :

**« Brooke ! »**

Elle se retourna, visiblement exaspérée.

**« Quoi ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?**

**- Et toi alors ? Tu fais quoi là ?**

**- Je sèche. C'est pas comme si je l'avais jamais fait auparavant.**

**- Brooke…**

**- Hé allez fous-lui la paix là !** intervint un des trois adolescents.

**- Toi la ferme, je t'ai rien demandé ! »** répliqua Lucas.

Brooke saisit Lucas par le bras et l'emmena quelques mètres plus loin.

**« Ecoute Lucas, t'es gentil, mais j'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me dire ce que je peux faire ou pas. J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Alors je vais m'amuser un peu avec ces mecs, et après j'aviserai, d'accord ?**

**- Mais… Trois mecs, Brooke ? T'as pas peur que ça… dégénère ?**

**- Non. Je sais ce qu'ils cherchent. Et ils n'auront rien, rassure-toi. Malgré ce que tout le monde peut penser, je ne suis pas une prostituée.**

**- Je… Je voulais pas dire ça, mais ils sont plus forts que toi, et plus nombreux, et…**

**- Lucas. Va en cours, et laisse-moi vivre ma vie. »**

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit les trois jeunes qui l'attendaient vers la voiture de l'un d'entre eux. Lucas les regarda d'un œil mauvais, espérant que son regard était suffisamment menaçant pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils devaient rester à l'écart, puis il rentra une nouvelle fois dans le lycée, au moment où la sonnerie retentissait.

* * *

**« Attends… Brooke s'est tirée avec trois mecs ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais… Tu l'as pas retenue ?**

**- J'ai essayé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Mais elle m'a envoyé balader. »**

Peyton resta silencieuse un moment, puis murmura :

**« C'est pas bon signe, ça.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Quand Brooke ne va pas bien, son remède, c'est les mecs.**

**- Oh… Mais… Elle m'a dit qu'elle saurait gérer…**

**- Ils sont trois. Je te jure, s'il y en a un qui ose la toucher je…**

**- Personne ne la touchera, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je lui fais confiance. Est-ce que ça lui arrive souvent, cette attitude ?**

**- Non. C'est la deuxième fois.**

**- Et… la première fois, comment ça s'est terminé ?**

**- Assez mal. Elle a faillit finir à l'hôpital. »**

Lucas avala sa salive, difficilement. Pourquoi Brooke avait-elle changé en l'espace d'un week-end ? Il ne l'avait jamais connu comme ça. Puis une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Et si c'était sa faute, à lui ? A cause de samedi…

**« Peyton… La première fois que c'est arrivé, tu sais pourquoi ?**

**- Ses parents lui avaient annoncé trois jours plus tôt qu'ils partaient pour un an en Californie. Sans elle, bien sûr.**

**- Quelle bande de…**

**- Cons ? Tu peux le dire.**

**- Il faut la trouver. Je… On peut pas la laisser faire ça, devenir une autre personne pour je ne sais quelle raison… Je crois qu'elle a mal pris le fait que l'on sorte ensemble samedi. »**

Peyton ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle connaissait bien Brooke, et savait qu'il fallait lui donner un peu de temps et de liberté avant d'aller lui parler.

**« Peyt' ? Dis quelque chose… On fait quoi ?**

**- On la laisse.**

**- Mais…**

**- Lucas ! J'ai dit, on la laisse. »**

Elle le laissa en plan devant son casier et sortit du lycée sans se retourner.

* * *

**« Alors Davis, on se remet à faire péter les cours ? C'est pas sérieux tout ça !**

**- Peyton, s'il te plaît fiche-moi la paix.**

**- Hey… A moi tu peux me parler, tu sais.**

**- Je sais. J'en ai juste pas envie.**

**- Comme tu veux, mais au besoin, je suis là.**

**- Ouais. »**

_« Pour l'instant »_ pensa Brooke silencieusement.

Peyton sortit de la chambre de Brooke, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne tirerait rien de bon de sa meilleure amie ce soir, et descendit préparer à manger. Brooke était étendue sur son lit, et pensait à la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Après que les trois garçons avec qui elle avait quitté le lycée ait décidé d'aller boire une bière dans un pub à la sortie de la ville, elle les avait traînés au centre commercial. Elle avait alors usé de son charme pour qu'ils lui payent un joli pull, et un grand café. Puis elle avait déclaré avoir mal à la tête, et après quelques protestations, ils l'avaient déposée chez elle. Brooke savait qu'il fallait faire attention. Elle se souvenait qu'à force de trop jouer avec les gens, elle avait faillit finir à l'hôpital. Si Nathan n'avait pas stoppé ce mec à temps… Elle frissonna à la pensée de ce qui aurait pu arriver. Pas de viol, ou quoi que ce soit, mais il avait le poing levé, prêt à frapper. Elle se souvenait encore de la rage qui déformait ses traits, et de la force avec laquelle il lui serrait la gorge. Puis le trou noir. Elle avait dû s'évanouir, parce que la seule chose dont elle se rappelait après ça était que Peyton et Nathan étaient à ses côtés, sur son lit. Ils lui avaient raconté. Le mec ne l'avait pas frappé, Nathan l'en avait empêché. D'ailleurs, son meilleur ami avait à l'époque un joli œil noir, signe qu'il avait prit le coup à sa place. Il lui avait dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il quitte la ville avant que son père, Dan, ne se charge de ruiner à jamais sa vie. Brooke ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Il lui avait fallut quelques semaines pour se remettre de l'incident, et elle s'était jurée de ne jamais refaire ça. Manifestement, quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, lui avait fait manquer à sa promesse.

* * *

_Voilà ! Commentez si vous en avez envie, maintenant ça m'importe peu, honnêtement._


	8. Nouvel arrivant, nouvel amant

__

Nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture ! Merci Aurélia (j'ai supposé que c'était ton prénom, dis-moi si j'me trompe) pour le commentaire ! :) Et merci à ceux qui lisent et laissent une trace de leur passage !

_

* * *

_

_Soirée de Nathan, villa sur la plage…_

Les invités arrivaient un par un, accueillis par Brooke elle-même. Comme prévu, tous étaient en tenue de soirée, et tenaient leur carton d'invitation comme laissez-passer. La jeune brune leur souhaitait la bienvenue, indiquait qu'un vestiaire avec des casiers était disponible sur leur droite en entrant s'ils souhaitaient laisser leur veste, puis leur disait de bien s'amuser.

Nathan et Haley étaient déjà à l'intérieur et s'occupaient de servir les premiers verres. Skills se présenta, accompagné de Bevin, et Mouth suivait avec Rachel.

Puis, à un moment donné, il fallait que Lucas arrive. Brooke se sentit fondre en le voyant. En costume, il était tout simplement magnifique. Il lui sourit elle retourna son sourire. Mais il disparut bien vite quand elle le vit tourner la tête derrière lui, et saisir la main d'une personne. Peyton. Sa meilleure amie, tout aussi belle. Elle vérifia leur carton d'invitation, bien que ce fût parfaitement inutile, mais c'était la règle, puis les fit rentrer. Elle continua d'accueillir les gens pendant près d'une heure, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Elle n'avait même pas envie de participer à la fête. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de cavalier. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

**« Salut. »**

Une voix d'homme. Elle se retourna. Devant elle se tenait un beau brun, manifestement hispanique. Elle leva un sourcil.

**« Salut. T'es invité ?**

**- A vrai dire j'espérais trouver une personne sur place… Je m'appelle Félix. »**

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

**« Je suis Brooke. Et si tu n'as pas de carton, ou de cavalière, tu ne peux pas rentrer.**

**- Toi, tu as quelqu'un ? »**

Brooke s'apprêtait à lui répondre de se mêler de ce qui le regardait, mais l'image de Lucas et Peyton lui revint en tête.

**« Brooke ?**

**- Ok, tu viens avec moi. Mais on n'est pas ensemble, c'est clair ?**

**- Comme de l'eau de roche,** répondit-il avec un sourire.

**- Allez, suis-moi. »**

Avec un grand sourire, il lui emboîta le pas. Cette fille lui plaisait déjà, elle n'allait pas être facile à séduire, mais il était sûr qu'elle en valait la peine.

* * *

La fête battait son plein. Félix ne lâchait pas Brooke d'une semelle, et cela l'exaspérait, mais à chaque fois qu'elle voulait lui crier de la lâcher, elle se souvenait de Lucas et Peyton, de Nathan et Haley. Ses amis, tous en couples. Enfin, pour Lucas et Peyton ce n'était pas officiel, mais ce devrait être une question de temps maintenant… Ou pas.

Brooke se figea. A quelques mètres d'elle, Peyton venait d'embrasser Lucas. Pas l'inverse. C'est sa meilleure amie qui avait fait le premier pas. Et Brooke sentit quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur. Elle ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais ça faisait mal et elle en aurait pleuré si elle n'était pas entourée par tant de monde.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule droite, et se retourna. C'était Félix. Il ne souriait pas, pour une fois. Comme s'il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas très bien.

**« Tu veux qu'on sorte un moment ?**

**- Non. »**

Au lieu de ça, elle l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa, tout doucement. Lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser, elle vit son air étonné, et lui sourit. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé, elle n'était pas si difficile.

* * *

Lucas était le plus heureux des hommes. La fille dont il était amoureux depuis des années venait de l'embrasser. Il se sentit transporté de joie. Puis il tourna la tête et vit Brooke embrasser un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et son humeur s'assombrit légèrement. Pourquoi devenait-elle cette fille ? Le genre de fille à embrasser n'importe qui ? Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Lorsqu'il vit que Brooke était seule au bar, il s'excusa auprès de Peyton et s'approcha d'elle.

**« Brooke ?**

**- Hé salut, Lucas ! Alors la soirée ?**

**- Bien, génial même !**

**- Entre Peyton et toi, c'est officiel alors ?**

**- Tu… Tu nous as vu ?**

**- Lucas, tout le monde vous a vu.**

**- Oh. Eh bien, je crois qu'oui.**

**- Tu dois être super heureux !**

**- Ouais, c'est clair ! Bon et toi alors ?**

**- Quoi, moi ?**

**- Ce gars que tu viens d'embrasser, c'est qui ?**

**- C'est mon petit-ami.**

**- Ton…**

**- Oh, Lucas, fais pas le jaloux, toi aussi tu as une petite amie maintenant ! »**

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, une fois de plus, elle passa devant lui avec deux verres pleins dans la main.

* * *

Lorsque Brooke vit Peyton, Lucas, Nathan et Haley réunis, elle tira Félix par la main et s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire.

**« Salut les gars ! Je vous présente Félix, mon petit-ami !**

**- Salut tout le monde… »**

Brooke présenta ses amis à Félix, puis attendit une réaction de leur part, qui mit un peu de temps à venir. Ce fut Haley qui se reprit la première et tandis sa main au jeune homme.

**« Enchantée, bienvenue parmi nous.**

**- Merci. »**

Les autres suivirent. Brooke nota la réticence dont Lucas fit preuve au moment de serrer la main de Félix. Elle ne comprit pas son attitude. Il devrait être heureux pour elle, non ? Qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un. Mais au lieu de ça, il semblait distant, froid.

* * *

La soirée se termina tard dans la nuit. Peyton, Lucas, Haley et Brooke voulaient rester pour ranger mais Nathan leur répondit que ça pouvait attendre le lendemain, alors chacun rentra chez soi. Félix voulut raccompagner Brooke, mais elle commença par refuser. Puis lorsqu'il lui dit où il habitait, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient voisins, et donc accepta. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, ils furent rattrapés par Lucas.

**« Brooke ! Je raccompagne Peyton, tu veux que je t'emmène aussi ?**

**- C'est gentil, Lucas, mais mon copain habite à côté de chez moi, donc il va s'en occuper.**

**- Oh… Bien sûr. Bon, ben à lundi alors !**

**- Ouais, à lundi ! »**

Lucas lui jeta un dernier regard, incertain, puis rejoignit Peyton près de sa voiture.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle ne vient pas ?**

**- Non. Félix est votre nouveau voisin, alors il la ramène.**

**- Ah, d'accord… Lucas ?**

**- Hmm ?**

**- Ca te gêne ?**

**- Non, pas du tout… C'est juste que j'apprécie pas trop ce gars.**

**- Tu le connais pas encore.**

**- Ca doit être physique alors.**

**- Donne-lui une chance, j'ai bien envie de savoir ce qu'il peut faire de ma meilleure amie.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Ben s'il réussira à lui faire croire en l'amour ou pas. »**

Le jeune blond ne répondit pas. Il ne pensait pas Félix capable de prendre soin de Brooke, et il ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait tomber amoureuse d'un gars comme lui. Mais seul le temps lui dirait s'il avait raison ou tort.

* * *

Lundi matin, Félix fut présenté à ses nouveaux camarades. A la fin de la journée, il faisait partie des garçons les plus populaires du lycée, et était aussi détesté par certains. Il avait réussi, en moins de trois jours, à intégrer le cercle des cinq inséparables, mais il sortait avec la capitaine des pom-pom girls, et il en avait rendu plus d'un vert de jalousie.

**« Hey ma beauté ! Ce soir on sort ?**

**- Je peux pas, je reste avec Peyton pendant que Lucas et Nathan vont jouer au basket, au Rivercourt. Pourquoi t'irais pas avec eux ?**

**- Ils ne m'aiment pas.**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Nathan t'a même proposé de rejoindre l'équipe !**

**- Nathan, peut-être. Mais Lucas me regarde d'un sale œil.**

**- Eh bien on se fiche de ce que Lucas pense de toi ! Tu es mon petit copain et je veux que tu te fasses des amis ! Alors va faire un tour là-bas ce soir, d'accord ?**

**- Ouais, j'irais, on verra bien.**

**- Merci. Allez, bonne soirée !**

**- Toi aussi ! »**

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement avant de se séparer. Brooke avait son entraînement et Félix décida de rentrer directement chez lui.

* * *

**« Salut les gars ! »**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ils étaient sûrement tous surpris de le voir ici.

**« Je… Je peux m'entraîner un peu avec vous ?**

**- Hum… Ouais, bien sûr ! »** répondit Nathan.

Félix lui envoya un regard reconnaissant. Visiblement, Lucas n'était pas prêt à être son ami. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Peut-être qu'il lui fallait plus de temps qu'aux autres.

**« Allez attrape ! »**

Ils jouèrent pendant une demi-heure, mais Lucas ne passa pas la balle une seule fois à Félix, et cela finit par l'énerver.

**« Lucas, j'peux te parler une seconde ? »**

Le jeune blond hésita, puis, voyant Nathan froncer les sourcils et hocher la tête, il soupira et accepta. Ils s'éloignèrent donc de quelques pas, et Félix commença brusquement.

**« Bon, c'est quoi ton problème ?**

**- Quel problème ?**

**- Fais pas le con avec moi, Scott. Je sais pas ce que t'as, si c'est ma tête qui te plaît pas, si c'est parce que je suis mexicain, ou quoi que ce soit, mais si tu veux me boycotter tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne raison.**

**- Je… C'est juste que t'arrives de nulle part, et que tu sors avec une de mes meilleures amies, et moi, contrairement aux autres, je me méfie.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis un malade mental ?**

**- Si tu lui fais du mal…**

**- Pas de menaces avec moi, mec. Crois-moi, je la connais depuis peu, mais j'en sais déjà assez pour dire que si son cœur est brisé, ça ne sera pas par moi. »**

Sans un mot de plus, Félix rejoignit les autres et commença à dribbler, puis marquer. Lucas n'avait pas bougé. Il réfléchissait à la dernière phrase de Félix. Elle avait un double-sens, il le savait, mais il ne parvenait pas à en déchiffrer le sens. Est-ce qu'il croyait que Brooke ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de lui et qu'il n'y avait donc aucun risque qu'il lui brise le cœur ? Ou alors qu'il était déjà accro et que s'ils venaient à se séparer, ce serait elle qui prendrait l'initiative ? Lucas secoua la tête : ses amis l'attendaient, et il ne voulait pas penser à Brooke, pas maintenant.

* * *

**« Alors, il est comment au lit ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ben Félix !**

**- Peyton !**

**- Je me renseigne, c'est tout !**

**- On a rien fait.**

**- Quoi ? J'te crois pas !** s'exclama Haley.

**- Ca veut dire quoi ? On sort ensemble depuis trois jours !**

**- Et ben justement ! Normalement tu… enfin le prends pas mal hein, mais d'habitude au premier soir…**

**- Les choses sont différentes, j'ai envie d'y aller doucement… D'essayer avec Félix, une vraie relation quoi.**

**- Wow. Amène le magnétophone, on t'enregistre et on la ressort pour votre mariage.**

**- Trop drôle, P. Sawyer. Mais je suis sérieuse. Je veux voir ce que ça fait d'avoir un petit-ami. Et je sens que c'est le bon.**

**- C'est vrai que vendredi il avait l'air plutôt accro…**

**- C'est ma chance ! »**

Les filles continuèrent à parler durant quelques minutes, puis décidèrent de regarder un film.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, mardi, les cinq amis commençaient par le cours de sciences, et ils se trouvaient tous ensemble.

**« Hey Brooke ! Bien dormi ?**

**- Salut Nate, ben ouais et toi ?**

**- Tranquille… Mais pas assez**, ajouta t-il en réprimant un bâillement.

**- Et moi, tu me demandes pas comment j'ai dormi ? »**

Brooke se retourna. Lucas venait de les rejoindre.

**« Et bien, je vais te répondre quand même. Mal, horriblement mal. »**

Curieusement, il souriait en disant cela, et Brooke se sentit mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi. Lucas continua :

**« Mais ça va, je dormirai mieux ce soir, sans doute. Et puis, Peyton vient chez moi ! »**

Ce fut comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Lucas l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en disant cela, comme s'il avait voulu la blesser au maximum. Mais elle aurait dû s'en foutre éperdument, non ? Il n'était que son ami. Seulement, elle aurait bien voulu en être convaincue.

* * *

Brooke décida d'inviter Félix chez elle cette nuit-là. Elle savait que Félix en parlerait probablement aux garçons. De toute façon, Peyton était chez Lucas et elle ne voulait pas être seule. Pas encore. Brooke savait que ce n'était pas juste envers Félix. Elle avait l'impression de se servir de lui, et se sentait mal. Certes, elle ne le connaissait que depuis trois jours, mais il était charmant, beau, et drôle. Il pourrait être le gars parfait pour elle. Si elle ne l'avait pas déjà trouvé. Brooke avait peur. Et maintenant, une question s'imposait à elle : avait-elle des sentiments pour Lucas ?

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que ça vous plaît !_


	9. Tensions

_Hey ! Joyeux Noël à tous ceux qui me lisent ! Un chapitre légèrement plus long pour l'occasion ! :)_

_

* * *

_

_Début juin…_

Les jours, les mois défilaient à Tree Hill, mais entre les cinq jeunes rien ne changeait. Après quelques semaines, Lucas avait fait des efforts pour intégrer Félix à leur groupe. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient très amis, mais ils se parlaient, sans tension. Il sortait toujours avec Peyton, plus amoureux que jamais. Et Brooke était encore avec Félix, à son plus grand étonnement. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils puissent réellement former un vrai couple, mais il s'était apparemment trompé. Nathan et Haley, quant à eux, semblaient filer le parfait amour. Lucas savait que Nathan préparait quelque chose en cachette, mais il n'avait pas pu découvrir quoi. Et maintenant, il voulait se concentrer sur ses examens de fin d'année, qui auraient lieu dans… une semaine.

* * *

Brooke se réveilla le lundi matin avec une excitation toute particulière. Elle courut dans la chambre de Peyton sans frapper, et le regretta aussitôt. Lucas et elle étaient allongés côte à côte, endormis. Elle referma immédiatement la porte, le plus doucement possible. Au moins, ils étaient habillés. Et hier soir, elle n'avait rien entendu, alors ils… Oh et puis en quoi ça la regardait ? Brooke prit une profonde inspiration puis toqua deux coups secs à la porte.

**« Debout là-dedans ! Premier jour d'exam ! Pas de retard toléré ! »**

Deux minutes après, elle vit Peyton émerger de la chambre, suivie de Lucas, qui semblait particulièrement endormi. Brooke simula un air surpris en le voyant.

**« Salut Brookie… Désolée pour hier soir, on est rentré après 23 heures alors j'ai pas voulu te réveiller.**

**- Aucun problème ! Bon, comme il est sept heures, vous avez… quarante-cinq minutes pour vous préparer.**

**- Et toi ?**

**- Tout est déjà prêt, et Félix passe me chercher dans vingt minutes pour qu'on déjeune ensemble !**

**- Oh, c'est bien. Bon ben on se voit au lycée !**

**- C'est ça ! A plus, vous deux ! »**

Brooke disparut dans sa chambre pour se préparer rapidement. Peyton se tourna vers Lucas et lui sourit :

**« Petit-déjeuner ? »**

Il hocha la tête sans un mot. Lucas n'était pas vraiment du matin, mais le fait d'entendre Brooke dire qu'elle allait déjeuner avec Félix l'énervait sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

* * *

**« Alors, la littérature, ça s'est bien passé ?**

**- Ouais, ça aurait pu être mieux, ou pire… Et toi ?**

**- Peyton, c'est ma matière préférée, j'espère vraiment avoir une bonne note.**

**- J'espère pour toi, Luke.**

**- Merci. »**

**

* * *

**

**« Haley ! L'examen de sciences, ça allait ?**

**- Oh, Brooke, tu sais… Les cours et moi…**

**- Oui, je sais même pas pourquoi je pose la question.**

**- Et toi ?**

**- J'ai préféré littérature, mais je pense que je devrais m'en sortir avec la moyenne…"**

**

* * *

**

**« Comment ça a été l'histoire pour toi Nathan ?**

**- Ben, grâce à Haley qui m'a fait réviser comme un fou, plutôt bien, et toi ?**

**- Dans mon ancien lycée on avait un prof qui servait à rien, alors j'ai du apprendre le programme en trois mois. Mais bon, je reste confiant, on verra bien.**

**- T'as raison.**

**- Bon, puisque les examens sont finis, soirée chez moi ce soir ?**

**- T'en as parlé aux autres ?**

**- Juste à Brooke, mais je vais le faire. ****Ca te dit ?**

**- Ben, ouais, je pense que c'est une bonne idée Félix.**

**- Ok, à ce soir alors !**

**- A ce soir ! »**

**

* * *

**

_Le soir même, chez Félix…_

Félix avait réussi à réunir un peu de monde chez lui pour une petite soirée, afin de célébrer la fin des cours et des examens. Nathan et Haley discutaient avec tout le monde, ainsi que Mouth et Rachel. Mais Brooke restait pratiquement collée à Félix. Quant à Peyton et Lucas, cela faisait presque une heure que personne ne les avait vus. Brooke supposait qu'ils étaient partis chercher un peu d'intimité, peut-être même qu'ils étaient chez elle en ce moment. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit avec un nouveau verre de tequila, son troisième de la soirée.

**« Brooke… Tu devrais ralentir un peu sur l'alcool.**

**- Je te remercie, Hales, mais je sais ce que je fais.**

**- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de boire autant. Si tu veux tenter de noyer de mauvaises pensées, parle-moi plutôt que de t'enfiler des verres d'alcool.**

**- Haley… T'es super, hein, mais pourquoi t'irais pas voir Nathan ?**

**- Je le verrai plus tard. Pour le moment, tu as besoin de moi. Allez viens. »**

Elle la tira par la main et l'entraîna à l'écart des autres.

**« Brooke… Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état…**

**- Ben toi au moins, tu me parles. T'es vraiment une bonne amie. Pas comme certaines… »**

Brooke avait ajouté cette dernière phrase avec une amertume qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Haley.

**« Tu parles de Peyton, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Ouais… Depuis qu'elle sort avec Lucas, elle me calcule plus. Ils passent leur temps ensemble. Comme si j'existais pas.**

**- Brooke… Ils t'adorent tous les deux, tu sais ?**

**- Ils ont une drôle de façon de le montrer… Tu vois, Nathan était mon meilleur ami avant de sortir avec toi. Et il l'est toujours. On passe moins de temps ensemble, normal, mais si je l'appelle pour venir manger une glace, sans toi, il vient. Si j'appelle Peyton, c'est boîte vocale direct. Ou alors elle demande si elle peut emmener Lucas. Et j'en ai marre. Alors je passe mon temps avec Félix, mais c'est pas pareil. J'aime beaucoup Félix, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse. »**

Malgré tout l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, Brooke n'avait jamais été aussi sobre. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments amoureux pour celui qui était son petit-ami depuis plusieurs mois. Elle sentit la main de Haley se poser sur son épaule, et elle tourna la tête pour lui sourire.

**« Je suis là, moi. **

**- Merci Haley, ça représente beaucoup pour moi. Je suis très heureuse d'être ton amie.**

**- C'est réciproque. T'es quelqu'un de chouette, ne laisse personne te prendre ça.**

**- « Ca » quoi ?**

**- Ta bonne humeur, ton envie de vivre, ta folie, ton humour, tout ce qui fait que tu es qui tu es. »**

Brooke ne répondit pas. Les mots de son amie l'avaient touché au plus profond. Elle se leva et prit Haley dans ses bras.

**« Merci de me remonter le moral… T'es meilleure que l'alcool. »**

Elles rigolèrent, puis Brooke vit Félix s'approcher, alors elle dit à Haley :

**« Tu devrais retourner avec Nate, il va finir par se demander où tu es. Je dois parler à Félix.**

**- D'accord. Bonne chance.**

**- Merci. »**

**

* * *

**

**« Alors, c'est fini ? J'veux dire… On est plus ensemble ? Tu me largues ?**

**- Je suis vraiment désolée, tu sais…**

**- Ouais, j'en doute pas Brooke. **

**- Félix…**

**- Tu m'as jamais aimé, hein ? Pourquoi ? J'étais pas assez bien ? Pourquoi maintenant, Brooke ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu pensais à me lâcher ?**

**- Félix, arrête ! T'es un mec bien, c'est juste que… J'ai pas de sentiments amoureux pour toi. J'ai essayé, je me suis dis que ça viendrait avec le temps, mais ça fait presque cinq mois et je…**

**- Tu ressens rien. Est-ce que t'as été amoureuse au moins une fois dans ta vie, Davis ?**

**- Je…**

**- Nan puis laisse tomber, je m'en fous. »**

Sans un mot de plus, ni un regard pour Brooke, Félix retourna chez lui pour mettre fin à la fête. Brooke soupira, et décida de rentrer chez elle. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, Peyton et Lucas étaient là. Elle vit les chaussures des deux jeunes en bas des escaliers et supposa qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de Peyton, attenante à la sienne. Brooke préféra ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, et s'allongea sur le canapé du salon, où elle s'endormit quelques minutes après, la tête pleine de pensées noires.

* * *

**« Brooke ! Hé ho ! Debout !**

**- Hmm…**

**- BROOKE ! **

**- Hé ça va ! »**

La jeune fille grogna, et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Peyton était penchée sur elle et lui secouait l'épaule pour la réveiller.

**« Peyt', lâche-moi.**

**- Mais lève-toi, on doit retrouver Nathan et Haley là ! Faut que tu ailles chercher Félix !**

**- Félix ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Ben… On avait prévu notre sortie à six depuis la semaine dernière, tu te souviens pas ? »**

Brooke jura intérieurement. Elle avait complètement zappé cette sortie.

**« Je vais pas venir.**

**- Quoi ? Tu rigoles là ! Et Félix ?**

**- Je ne suis plus avec Félix.**

**- Oh… Mais… Depuis quand ?**

**- Hier soir.**

**- Qui a…**

**- C'est moi. Je t'en aurais bien parlé hier soir si tu avais été à la fête.**

**- J'y étais.**

**- Ah ouais ? Combien de temps ? Dix minutes ?**

**- Brooke…**

**- Ca va Peyton, laisse tomber. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Haley de toute façon, et je vais bien.**

**- Pourquoi t'as dormi sur le canapé ? T'aurais pu venir nous en parler avec Lucas…**

**- Et risquer de tomber sur une scène interdite aux moins de 18 ans ? Non merci.**

**- Brooke, s'il te plaît, parle-moi…**

**- Tu devrais te préparer pour rejoindre les autres, et leur dire que je ne viens pas. J'ai pas envie d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. »**

Brooke passa devant Peyton, qui n'essaya pas de la retenir, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler. La jeune blonde soupira. Sa meilleure amie se faisait distante ces dernières semaines et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

* * *

**« Brooke ne vient pas. Elle et Félix ne sont plus ensemble, je l'ai appris ce matin. »**

Haley et Nathan ne semblèrent pas du tout étonné. Ils étaient déjà au courant. Lucas, en revanche, était clairement surpris. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla pendant quelques secondes. Haley avait un regard accusateur que Peyton ne comprenait pas. Nathan regardait le sol, et Lucas avait l'air pensif, comme toujours. Finalement, elle se risque à dire :

**« Bon, on y va ? »**

C'était les mots de trop. Haley lâcha la main de Nathan et s'approcha dangereusement de Peyton, puis s'écria :

**« Alors c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Ta meilleure amie vient de quitter son copain, tu sais même pas pourquoi, tu cherches pas à savoir, et tu veux qu'on sorte sans elle ? T'es qu'une sale égoïste, Peyton ! Elle a besoin de ses amis, elle a l'impression qu'on la délaisse, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! »**

Peyton était choquée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Haley s'énerver, ni même élever la voix contre qui que ce soit. Mais aujourd'hui, son amie était en colère, après elle.

**« Haley, arrête de crier, je…**

**- Tu quoi ? Tu savais pas ? Tu vas te mettre à pleurer ? Ah ! Ca ne changera rien, Peyton ! Tu ne mérites vraiment pas une meilleure amie comme Brooke, tu sais ? Depuis que tu sors avec Lucas, c'est comme si elle n'existait plus ! Et elle n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire pour que je le remarque ! Même Nathan l'a remarqué ! Tout le monde au lycée le sait !**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'ils savent, hein ? Rien ! Lucas et moi on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, c'est vrai, c'est parce qu'on s'aime et que c'est nouveau pour nous ! J'ai essayé de me partager entre Brooke et Lucas, j'ai proposé plusieurs fois à Brooke de se joindre à nous lorsqu'on sortait, elle a toujours refusé ! Et c'est moi la fautive ?**

**- Tu lui as proposé de vous accompagner, toi et Lucas ! Mais depuis quand tu ne t'es plus retrouvée seule avec elle, pour faire du shopping, aller au cinéma ou à la plage ? Hein ! Depuis quand ? »**

Aucune réponse ne vint. Peyton réfléchissait aux paroles de Haley. C'est vrai que cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle et Brooke n'étaient pas sorties juste toutes les deux. Mais elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Les semaines étaient passées trop vite, et peu à peu, les deux amies prenaient des chemins différents. Mais Peyton n'avait jamais voulu que cela arrive. Elle reporta son attention sur Haley. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête, et lorsqu'elle voulut répondre, son interlocutrice l'en empêcha.

**« Oh oui, et maintenant tu vas me dire que tu ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, lui donner l'impression qu'elle était de trop, c'est ça ?**

**- Haley ! Allez viens, t'en as assez dit comme ça ! Arrête ! »** intervint Nathan en prenant sa petite-amie par les épaules.

Il la tira lentement en arrière, puis l'entraîna avec lui à l'écart. Il regarda Peyton d'un air désolé, puis prit Haley par la main et tous deux partirent sans un regard pour elle. Peyton sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle se retourna pour chercher du réconfort auprès de Lucas. Elle ne le vit nulle part. Il était parti, la laissant seule. Elle n'avait même pas vu à quel moment il s'était enfuit. Où était-il ? Puis elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Le connaissant, il s'était probablement précipité chez Brooke pour voir comment elle allait. Et tout de suite, elle n'avait pas la force de le rejoindre.

* * *

**« Salut.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Félix, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance de…**

**- Ecoute Brooke, j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler maintenant, et encore moins de te voir.**

**- Bien, alors ferme la porte, vas-y. »**

Mais il ne put se résoudre à lui fermer la porte au nez. Elle semblait réellement mal, et il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle avait pleuré. Alors, un peu à contrecœur, il la laissa rentrer.

**« Je sais que c'est pénible pour toi, mais crois-moi, c'est pas une joie d'être là à te dire ça. Félix, tu as été super avec moi, et tu vas me manquer. Je ne me suis pas servie de toi, pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. Au début, je voulais simplement quelqu'un qui me tirerait de ma solitude, et je voulais essayer d'avoir une vraie relation. T'as su me donner ça, je t'en remercierais jamais assez…**

**- Alors pourquoi ? Si je suis si bien, pourquoi on reste pas ensemble ? Et me dis pas que c'est parce que tu n'es pas assez bien, parce que c'est faux et que tu le sais.**

**- C'est difficile à expliquer… Je t'aime beaucoup, mais pas comme on est censé aimer la personne qui partage notre vie. J'ai à peine dix-huit ans, j'ai encore beaucoup à vivre, et…**

**- Et c'est pas avec moi, c'est ça ?**

**- Oui. Je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal.**

**- Ouais… Brooke, tu es la première personne qui me fait mal à ce point. Même si c'était pas ton intention, ça me blesse. Et il va me falloir du temps avant de pouvoir à nouveau te regarder, te parler sans être mal à l'aise. Je préfèrerais que l'on ne se voie plus. »**

Les mots de Félix lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps, mais de là à ne plus vouloir la voir ou lui parler… C'était dur. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça. Alors elle hocha simplement la tête, lui fit une bise sur la joue, et s'en alla sans regarder derrière elle. Ce chapitre de sa vie était clos.

* * *

Brooke était allongée sur son lit et fixait le plafond blanc. A ce moment précis, elle ne pensait à rien. Son esprit était vide de tout tracas et elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester comme ça encore quelques heures. Mais le vibreur de son portable se fit entendre. Elle s'en saisit à regret, regarda qui appelait, et refusa l'appel. Cinq secondes plus tard, on sonnait à la porte. Brooke soupira rageusement elle aurait vraiment aimé être seule. Néanmoins, elle descendit et ouvrit la porte.

**« Lucas ?**

**- Tu ne réponds pas au téléphone, alors je sonne.**

**- Pourquoi t'as pas sonné directement ?**

**- Je voulais voir si tu répondrais.**

**- J'avais besoin d'être seule.**

**- Je peux entrer ?**

**- Je viens de te dire que…**

**- Je sais ce que tu viens de dire. Et moi je veux entrer. Il faut qu'on parle. »**

Voyant son air déterminé, Brooke haussa un sourcil, puis ouvrit la porte un peu plus pour qu'il puisse passer.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à dire qui ne puisse attendre qu'on soit au lycée ?**

**- Je suis désolé, Brooke.**

**- Et pourquoi donc ?**

**- Peyton m'a mit au courant pour Félix et toi.**

**- Oh. Je vais bien, merci d'être passé, à lundi.**

**- Brooke ! Arrête de faire l'idiote cinq minutes, ok ?**

**- Oh, sérieusement Lucas ! Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre que ça n'ait pas marché entre Félix et moi ! Tu ne l'as jamais apprécié !**

**- Je me fiche peut-être de Félix, mais je me préoccupe beaucoup pour toi, Brooke ! Tu es une de mes meilleures amies ! »**

A cet instant, Brooke su. Le sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle était indescriptible. Elle avait le cœur brisé, mais pas par Félix, par Lucas. Elle n'était que sa meilleure amie, et à ses yeux, il avait beaucoup plus de valeur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle ne le pourrait jamais.

**« Brooke ?**

**- Ouais, ça va. Ecoute Luke, j'ai besoin de temps, d'accord ? Et surtout, besoin d'être seule.**

**- Je suis là si tu veux parler.**

**- Je sais. »**

Lucas s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il détestait la voir comme ça, agressive car triste et vulnérable. Il voulait la voir rire et sourire, entendre ses blagues douteuses, la voir lever un sourcil quand elle le taquinait, la voir heureuse tout simplement.

**« Je te promets d'être là pour toi. Je sais qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas très présent, Peyton non plus, mais on t'aime et on tient énormément à toi. J'espère que tu le sais. »**

Brooke ne répondit pas. Elle voulait juste qu'il continue à la serrer dans ses bras et qu'il ne la laisse jamais partir.

_« Broooooke, tu ne peux pas penser à lui comme ça ! Il sort avec ta meilleure amie ! »_ pensa t-elle.

Elle se détacha de son étreinte à contrecœur.

**« Merci, Lucas.**

**- Je t'en prie. Je sais que tout va bien se passer pour toi, tu es forte.**

**- Ouais.**

**- Au fait, le bal de promo, tu y vas n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Bien sûr, **répondit-elle avec un sourire.** Tu sais que je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde !**

**- Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Bon… Alors à lundi en cours. Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévu pour nous étant donné qu'on a passé les examens, mais bon… Qui vivra verra !**

**- Exactement. A lundi, Lucas. »**

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir aussi facilement. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et l'attira à elle. Lucas fut surpris mais ne la repoussa pas. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'amour et d'affection, et il serait toujours là pour elle. Il la tint fort contre lui encore quelques secondes, puis la relâcha, lui sourit et quitta la maison sans dire un mot.

* * *

Finalement, Brooke ne voulait plus rester seule. Elle ne faisait que penser à Lucas et il fallait qu'elle l'oublie. Elle appela Nathan et Haley et leur demanda de l'accompagner au cinéma, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. Le film lui permit d'oublier tout ses tracas pendant deux heures, et elle remercia ses amis de l'avoir accompagnée, puis rentra chez elle. Peyton était là.

**« Brooke ! J'ai essayé de te joindre, pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à ton portable ?**

**- Il était éteint. J'étais au cinéma.**

**- Toute seule ? On aurait pu y aller ensemble…**

**- J'étais avec des amis.**

**- Oh…**

**- Nathan et Haley.**

**- Oh. **

**- Bon, je vais prendre une douche et dormir.**

**- Attends ! Je… J'aimerai qu'on parle.**

**- Peyton, là tu vois, j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler. Non, en fait, j'ai vraiment pas envie de **_**te **_**parler.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- T'avais pas besoin de raconter à tout le monde pour Félix et moi.**

**- Je l'ai juste dit à Lucas.**

**- Ouais, peu importe. Allez, à demain.**

**- Brooke !**

**- Quoi ?** répondit la jeune brune, exaspérée.

**- Je suis désolée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je sais que je ne mérite pas une meilleure amie comme toi.**

**- Ca va. C'est bon. Je te l'ai dit, je suis pas d'humeur à discuter. Bonne nuit. »**

Peyton regarda son amie monter l'escalier et disparaître à l'étage. Puis elle soupira et s'accouda au comptoir de la cuisine, la tête entre les mains. Elle pouvait dire que Brooke lui en voulait, et pour le moment elle n'avait aucune idée de comment réparer cela.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_


	10. Fin d'année

_Bonne année 2011 à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre pour l'occasion ! _

_

* * *

_

Le lundi matin, Lucas se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ses pensées étaient occupées en grande partie par Brooke. Elle avait l'air si heureuse avec Félix. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait quitté. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moment pour lui demander. En attendant, il devait se préparer pour sa dernière semaine au lycée de Tree Hill. Samedi, ce serait le bal de promo, puis la remise des diplômes, et il s'envolerait pour New-York afin de poursuivre ses études de littérature. Il savait que Peyton et Brooke avaient projeté de partir ensemble à Los Angeles. Mais après avoir entendu Haley reprocher toutes sortes de choses à Peyton, il n'était pas sûr que leur voyage était encore d'actualité.

* * *

En arrivant dans la salle du cours d'histoire, Brooke vit que tout le monde était déjà là. Elle s'installa donc en silence au fond de la classe. Puis elle vit le professeur demander à Félix de se lever. Le jeune hispanique ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

**« Salut à tous… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir si bien accepté parmi vous alors que je suis arrivé en cours d'année. Ensuite, je suis là pour vous dire au revoir. Je n'assisterai pas au bal de promo, ni à la remise des diplômes. Je pars pour Los Angeles ce soir-même. Et comme je ne savais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de vous croiser dans les couloirs ou en dehors du lycée, je tenais à vous saluer maintenant. J'espère que tout le monde obtiendra son diplôme et que vous réussirez votre vie. Et merci pour tout. »**

La classe resta silencieuse. Personne ne s'attendait à des adieux aussi prématurés. Nathan, qui était assis au premier rang à côté de Haley, se leva et s'approcha de Félix.

**« J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi, mec, tu le mérites. »**

Puis il le prit dans ses bras pour une accolade amicale. Ensuite, un par un, tous les élèves vinrent saluer Félix et lui souhaiter bonne chance. Même Lucas fit l'effort de se lever et de lui serrer la main. La seule personne qui ne bougea pas fut Brooke. Elle était scotchée à sa chaise. Son regard croisa celui de Félix. Il ne laissait passer aucune émotion. Brooke se leva, soutint son regard encore quelques secondes, puis sortit de la classe sans un mot.

* * *

A midi, les cinq amis étaient réunis autour de leur table habituelle au self du lycée. L'ambiance était clairement tendue. Peyton et Haley ne se parlaient pas, Brooke répondait à peine aux propos de Peyton et évitait tout contact avec Lucas, ce que ce dernier ne comprenait pas. Quand tous eurent fini de manger, il y eut comme un soulagement, et ils se dispersèrent pour rejoindre leur cours suivant.

* * *

Les professeurs de littérature avaient décidé de réunir leur classe en une seule pour ce dernier cours. Les cinq adolescents se retrouvèrent donc malgré eux dans la même salle de classe.

**« Bien ! Jeunes gens, comme vous vous en doutez, nous n'allons pas faire cours aujourd'hui. Mon collègue et moi voulions vous souhaiter une bonne continuation, et pour ceux qui n'auront pas leur diplôme, on se verra en septembre ! »**

Quelques sourires et applaudissements accueillirent les propos du professeur, et son collègue prit la parole.

**« Nous allons simplement vous demander chacun à votre tour de résumer votre année en trois mots. Ou adjectifs, plus précisément. Vous avez quelques minutes pour réfléchir, et ensuite, on commencera par vous, Haley James.**

**- Moi ?**

**- Oui, cela pose t-il un problème ?**

**- Euh, non, mais… J'ai pas besoin de réfléchir.**

**- Très bien, alors on vous écoute. »**

Haley se posta devant tous ses camarades et récita les cinq premiers mots qui lui passèrent par la tête.

**« Incroyable, géniale, magique ».**

Nathan lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil, et elle se sentit fondre. Elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui.

**« Bien, Nathan, vous êtes le suivant.**

**- Bon, euh… Fantastique, surprenante, mémorable.**

**- Peyton ?**

**- Folle, fabuleuse, féerique.**

**- Hmm hmm… Lucas ? »**

Brooke se demanda si les professeurs ne faisaient pas exprès de les appeler les uns après les autres.

**« Je dirai… Enrichissante, époustouflante, et… inoubliable.**

**- Brooke ? »**

Oui, ils avaient fait exprès.

**« Grandiose, sublime… Triste. »**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

**« Bien, chacun son opinion, merci de votre sincérité. Suivante… Rachel ? »**

**

* * *

**

Brooke s'apprêtait à quitter le lycée lorsqu'elle fut rattrapée par Lucas.

**« Hé Brooke !**

**- Ouais ?**

**- Est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Pourquoi ça irait pas ?**

**- Ben… Une année triste, sérieux ?**

**- Comme le prof l'a dit, chacun son avis Lucas. Et pour moi cette année a été grandiose, sublime ET triste.**

**- Parce que t'as rompu avec Félix ?**

**- Entre autres. »**

Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, mais il ne la lâchait pas.

**« Tu vas avec qui au bal de promo ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Mouth y va avec Rachel.**

**- Et euh…**

**- Skills avec Bévin.**

**- Ah…. Et…**

**- Ne pense même pas à dire Junk et Fergie, s'il te plaît.**

**- Désolé. Mais Brooke, tu ne peux pas y aller seule… »**

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre que si, lorsqu'elle aperçut un jeune homme brun qui la regardait de loin. Brooke se tourna alors vers Lucas et lui dit :

**« Peut-être bien que j'irai avec quelqu'un. On ne sait jamais, avec Brooke Davis. »**

Puis elle se dirigea résolument vers le jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il parût surpris qu'elle l'approche.

**« Salut. Je suis Brooke Davis. Et tu es ?**

**- Je… Euh… Chase. Chase Adams.**

**- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Ca fait longtemps que tu es à Tree Hill ?**

**- Depuis le début de l'année scolaire.**

**- Oh…**

**- Mais bon, on n'a pas du tout les mêmes fréquentations alors…**

**- Ouais, je vois. Dis, t'as quelqu'un pour aller au bal de promo ?**

**- Euh, non. Je ne pense pas y aller, pas tout seul.**

**- Génial, Chase, tu viens de trouver un rencard ! Passe me chercher à 19 heures ! Tu n'auras qu'à te faire indiquer le chemin, tout le monde sait où j'habite ! »**

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'acquiescer, Brooke marcha jusqu'à sa voiture, démarra et quitta le parking du lycée. Lucas, qui avait assisté à la scène, sourit. Le pauvre gars n'avait rien dû comprendre à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. D'ailleurs, il venait vers lui.

**« Salut, Lucas. Euh, je suis Chase.**

**- Salut Chase. Nouveau ?**

**- Non… Depuis le début de l'année.**

**- Oh.**

**- Brooke Davis vient de me dire exactement la même chose… Puisque tu fais partie de ses amis, tu peux me dire où elle habite s'il te plaît ? Je… Je vais avec elle au bal samedi.**

**- Elle vient de te demander ça ? Wouah. Brooke ne changera jamais.**

**- Elle est toujours aussi directe ?**

**- Toujours. Faudra t'y faire ! En tout cas t'es un sacré chanceux ! T'as de quoi noter, pour son adresse ? »**

Chase sortit un papier et un stylo, et Lucas lui indiqua où habitait Brooke. Il était content pour elle, qu'elle puisse venir avec un mec qui avait l'air sympa, et en même temps, il sentait autre chose. Un autre sentiment qui ressemblait bizarrement à de la jalousie. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, pas vrai ? Il aimait Peyton de tout son cœur, et Brooke était une très bonne amie mais sans plus… Non ?

* * *

Brooke prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

**« Brooke ?**

**- Comment est-ce que tu as pu me cacher que tu partais aujourd'hui même, Félix ?**

**- Ecoute, je… Je comptais te le dire lors de la soirée, ok ? Tu sais, au moment où je suis venu te voir et que tu m'as lâché ?**

**- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit alors ?**

**- Tu m'as pas laissé le temps ! Je voulais te demander de partir à Los Angeles avec moi, et tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas. Voilà. C'est tout.**

**- Et pourquoi t'en a pas parlé avant ?**

**- Je voulais te faire la surprise. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, mon avion est dans deux heures et je dois finir mes bagages.**

**- Bien. Alors je suppose qu'on se dit au revoir là.**

**- Ouais. Peut-être qu'on se recroisera à LA, qui sait ?**

**- Peut-être. Bonne chance en tout cas.**

**- Merci, à toi aussi. Et fais les baver samedi soir ! »**

Brooke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la dernière remarque de Félix.

**« Allez, viens là ! »**

Il la prit dans ses bras quelques instants, puis la relâcha.

**« Sans rancune, Davis ?**

**- Sans rancune, Taggaro. »**

**

* * *

**

Comme Haley devait s'occuper d'élèves de seconde en difficulté scolaire, Nathan voulut tout d'abord d'aller faire quelques paniers au Rivercourt, puis changea d'avis lorsqu'il reçut un message de Brooke lui demandant s'il avait des plans pour la soirée. Il décida de l'appeler.

**« Salut Brooke, c'est Nathan. ****Tu veux qu'on se voie ce soir ? Juste nous deux.**

**- Oh, ouais, ça me ferait plaisir, ça fait longtemps !**

**- Hmm okay, on pourrait aller manger une pizza chez Gino ?**

**- Ca marche !**

**- Je passe te chercher, c'est sur mon chemin… dans quinze minutes ?**

**- Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure ! **

**- Bye ! »**

Il raccrocha. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu un moment seul avec Brooke, et il était temps qu'il remédie à cela.

* * *

Lucas retrouva Peyton chez elle en début de soirée. Ensemble, ils écoutèrent de la musique, se firent des câlins, et restèrent allongés sur son lit à ne rien faire. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, Brooke n'était pas là, même si sa voiture était toujours dans l'allée. Il se demanda si elle était sortie avec ce Chase, avant de secouer la tête.

_« Lucas, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ? »_ pensa t-il.

**« Luke ?**

**- Hmm ?**

**- A quoi tu penses ?**

**- Oh, rien de spécial…**

**- T'as ce petit air songeur, là.**

**- Ah ouais ?**

**- Ouais… Alors ?**

**- Je… Bon, je pensais un peu à Brooke. Je me demande comment elle va, c'est tout.**

**- Oh. Bien, je suppose. Elle m'évite, alors j'en sais rien.**

**- Hmm. »**

Peyton vit que Lucas était bien plus inquiet qu'il n'en avait l'air, et cela ne lui plût pas tellement. Il sortait avec elle, il devait s'occuper d'elle, pas de Brooke ! La jeune blonde s'en voulait de penser ainsi Brooke était tout de même sa meilleure amie, mais Peyton se sentait légèrement jalouse. Lucas était ici, sur son lit, avec elle, et il pensait à une autre.

**« Peyt' ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu sais,** dit-il en se redressant sur un coude pour la regarder, **je me pose juste des questions parce que c'est mon amie, c'est tout. Je t'aime. »**

Elle sourit. On aurait dit qu'il lisait dans ses pensées.

**« Je t'aime aussi, Lucas. »**

**

* * *

**

Nathan avait prévenu Haley qu'il passait la soirée avec Brooke. Les deux meilleurs amis passaient donc une agréable soirée, dont ils n'avaient plus l'habitude.

**« Hey Brooke, tu sais… Je suis désolé pour Félix et toi. J'aurais aimé que ça marche.**

**- Ouais, moi aussi… Mais bon, c'est comme ça ! Parle-moi de toi, Nate. Ca va avec Haley ?**

**- Super. Juste… Magique. Je, je pensais à un truc, justement.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- C'est un secret, tu vas être la première à le savoir, je te fais confiance, okay ?**

**- Je serai une tombe.**

**- Bien. Je vais la demander en fiancailles. »**

Brooke faillit en recracher son Coca.

**« QUOI ?**

**- Chuuut, Brooke !**

**- Pardon. Mais… Quoi ?**

**- T'as bien entendu. Je suis amoureux, et l'an prochain je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés alors…**

**- T'as acheté une bague ? Tu veux faire ça quand ? Et je peux faire sa robe ?**

**- Oula, ralentis ! Samedi, au bal de promo, je vais lui demander.**

**- Wouah… Qui aurait crû que Nathan Scott était un grand romantique ?**

**- Idiote !**

**- Non, sérieusement, j'espère qu'elle va te dire oui. Vous formez le couple parfait.**

**- Merci, Brooke. J'espère aussi qu'elle va dire oui. »**

Les deux amis finirent de manger leur hamburger en parlant notamment des cours, du lycée, et de Nathan et Haley. Le jeune homme avait bien compris que Brooke n'était pas disposée à parler d'elle ce soir.

* * *

Lorsque Brooke rentra chez elle ce soir-là, elle vit la voiture de Lucas dans son allée. Nathan la regarda pour guetter sa réaction, mais il n'y en eût aucune.

**« Brooke ? Ca va ?**

**- Ouais, je vais prendre une douche et dormir. Rentre bien, et à demain.**

**- Hmm, ok. Bonne nuit.**

**- Bonne nuit. Et merci pour la soirée, Natie.**

**- De rien, ça m'a fait très plaisir.**

**- On remet ça bientôt ?**

**- Ca marche ! »**

Elle lui déposa une bise sur la joue puis sortit du véhicule et marcha sans se retourner jusqu'à l'entrée. Puis, lorsqu'il ne la vit plus, Nathan enclencha la première et s'engagea sur la route.

* * *

_Bon, alors, les chapitres viendront peut-être moins régulièrement maintenant, parce que j'ai une sorte de panne d'inspiration alors c'est bien plus difficile d'écrire... Disons que je sais quelle tournure va prendre l'histoire, comment elle se finira, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à combler le blanc entre les grandes lignes. J'espère que ça reviendra vite ! En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! :)_

**_OTH-FOQ_**


	11. Bal de promo

_Salut à tous ! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de l'histoire AVANT qu'elle fasse un bond dans le temps ! Elle reprend par la suite 4 ans plus tard. Ce chapitre va plaire à tous les fans de Brucas, que j'ai fait attendre relativement longtemps. Bien entendu, plus j'ai de commentaires, plus j'aurais envie de me dépêcher à écrire et à poster ! Profitez-en car je peux écrire la journée, n'ayant pas encore repris les cours :) Et je remercie bien entendu toutes les personnes qui suivent l'histoire et laissent une trace de leur passage !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le samedi soir arriva très vite. L'effervescence était à son comble à Tree Hill. Tout le monde savait que le bal de promo avait lieu ce soir, et comme pour chaque soirée organisée par le lycée, la nouvelle n'était inconnue de personne. Les adolescents de dernière année s'étaient rués dans les boutiques chics pour acheter robes et costumes-cravates. Tous voulaient être les plus beaux et les mieux habillés pour pouvoir impressionner une dernière fois.

Lucas et Nathan étaient allés chercher ensemble leurs costards pour la soirée. Brooke avait préparé la sienne depuis le début de l'année : une robe longue, rouge bordeaux, à brides fines. Au moins, personne n'aurait la même. Haley et Peyton, qui étaient toujours en froid, avaient décidé de se rendre seule dans les magasins.

* * *

Il était maintenant 19 heures, et Chase attendait Brooke devant chez elle, dans sa Mustang. Lorsque la jeune fille apparut, il eût tout simplement l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Chase se dépêcha de sortir du véhicule et de lui ouvrir la portière côté passager.

**« Merci, Chase.**

**- De rien. Tu… Tu es très belle.**

**- T'es pas mal non plus. Je m'étonne de ne pas t'avoir remarqué avant. »**

Le jeune homme lui sourit mais ne répondit pas. Brooke, quant à elle, savait pertinemment pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt. Parce qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Lucas Scott, le copain de sa meilleure amie. Quelle ironie.

* * *

Nathan, Haley, Lucas et Peyton étaient réunis autour du buffet. Tous attendaient l'arrivée imminente de Brooke et de Chase. Et ils ne furent pas déçus. Les deux jeunes arrivèrent bras dessus-bras dessous, très souriants, et avec une complicité visible. Automatiquement, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Ils étaient _le_ couple de la soirée, et personne ne l'aurait nié. Plus aucun doute ne planait, Brooke Davis _serait_ la reine du bal cette année.

**« Hey salut vous tous ! Vous attendiez quelqu'un ?**

**- Hmm, oui, vous ?** répondit Haley avec un sourire.

**- Eh bien, nous voilà !**

**- Tu… T'es trop belle !** s'exclama Nathan.

**- Merci, t'es plutôt sympa en costard, si t'étais pas déjà pris…**

**- Brooke ! **

**- Ca va, je plaisante !**

**- T'es superbe dans cette robe… »**

Brooke se retourna vers la voix qui venait de s'adresser à elle. C'était Peyton. Et elle semblait réellement mal à l'aise. Brooke décida que pour leur dernière soirée au lycée, elle devrait laisser un peu de répit à la jeune blonde, qui faisait quelques efforts envers elle ces derniers temps.

**« Hmm, merci Peyton. Ta robe est jolie aussi. »**

Lucas était le seul à n'avoir fait aucun commentaire pour le moment. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les compliments, mais là il ne se sentait tout simplement pas capable d'aligner une phrase correcte. Brooke était toujours belle, même en blouse de chimie, même dans les habits les plus pourris du monde, mais là… Elle était juste exceptionnelle. Et à en juger par le sourire en coin qu'elle lui lançait, elle savait très bien ce qu'il pensait.

**« Lucas Scott, joli choix de costume.**

**- Euh… Merci. »**

Les autres attendaient le commentaire de Lucas sur la robe de Brooke, mais il ne dit rien. Rien dans l'apparence de la jeune fille ne laissait supposer qu'elle était vexée, même si au fond d'elle, elle était déçue de l'absence de réaction de Lucas.

**« Bon, on va prendre un verre ? C'est notre dernière soirée, je compte bien mettre le paquet ! »**

Les autres suivirent en rigolant. La fête pouvait désormais commencer sa reine venait d'entrer en piste.

* * *

**« Brooke Davis, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?**

**- Avec plaisir, Nathan Scott ! »**

Les deux jeunes bruns tournoyèrent au milieu de la foule, emportés par la musique que crachaient les enceintes sur la scène. Assis à côté de Haley, Lucas regardait son frère danser avec sa meilleure amie. Il ne pût s'empêcher de capter leurs regards de complicité et eût un pincement au cœur. Passé un moment, lui aussi avait gagné cette amitié avec Brooke, mais depuis qu'il sortait avec Peyton, il ne la voyait presque plus. Pourtant il ne faisait rien pour l'éviter, il était juste trop occupé avec sa petite-amie, voilà tout. Lucas ne comprenait pas. Il aurait dû être le plus heureux du monde, il sortait enfin avec la fille de ses rêves ! Et pourtant, il ne l'était pas. Enfin, si, mais il savait qu'il pourrait être plus heureux, grâce à une personne. Une personne qui manquait à son bonheur. Et cette personne était à quelques mètres de lui.

* * *

Après avoir dansé avec Peyton puis Haley, Lucas se tourna vers Brooke, et s'approcha d'elle au rythme de la musique. Il faisait un peu l'idiot en dansant et cela suffit à la faire rire. Comme par hasard, dès qu'il fut à moins d'un mètre d'elle, la musique changea et les premières notes de la chanson probablement la plus connue, du moins la plus belle d'après Lucas, de Whitney Houston, _« I will always love you »_, retentirent. Il lui jeta un regard hésitant, puis vit qu'au moins cinq autres garçons lorgnaient sur Brooke, et l'un d'entre eux s'approchait même déjà. Dans un réflexe, Lucas attrapa son bras droit et l'attira à lui.

**« Euh, tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?**

**- Je pensais que tu ne demanderais jamais ! »**

Avec un sourire, elle entoura le cou de Lucas de ses bras et se colla contre lui. Il pouvait sentir son corps contre le sien, il savait que le moulage était parfait, et quand son regard bleu glacé rencontra le sien, Lucas n'aurait pour rien au monde souhaité être ailleurs. Puis il se souvint de Peyton, et sa mâchoire se serra. Il l'aimait, oui. A quel point ? Il ne savait plus. Et la jolie brunette dans ses bras, la tête posée contre son torse, l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Alors tant pis, il décida de se laisser porter par la musique, et ferma les yeux après avoir posé son menton sur les cheveux de Brooke, qui avaient une délicieuse odeur de vanille.

* * *

Peyton tenait un verre de jus de fruits dans sa main droite, tandis que l'autre main était posée sur sa hanche. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son petit-ami et sa meilleure amie. Elle sentait la jalousie monter en elle, tout comme une sorte de tristesse, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Nathan et Haley dansaient aussi, ils étaient également serrés l'un contre l'autre, mais c'était différent. Eux, ils étaient ensemble. Lucas et Brooke, non. Et pourtant, quelqu'un ne les connaissant pas n'aurait pas eu le moindre doute. La jeune blonde ne pouvait détacher son regard du couple au milieu de la piste. Couple. Le mot la frappa au moment même où il traversait son esprit. Lucas et Brooke, un couple. Mais non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, ce gars était fou d'elle depuis la quatrième ! Tant bien que mal, Peyton essaya de se rassurer sur sa relation avec Lucas, mais elle savait désormais qu'un doute s'était installé au fond de son cœur.

* * *

Il était 23 heures passées, et Brooke avait réellement besoin de prendre l'air. La chaleur dans la salle devenait presque insupportable. Dès qu'elle en eut l'opportunité, elle s'échappa au dehors, seule. La salle louée par le lycée ne se trouvait pas loin de la plage et elle décida de marcher jusque là. Le bruit de la mer avait un effet tellement apaisant sur elle que Brooke l'avait même enregistré sur son Ipod pour l'écouter dans ses moments difficiles. Elle quitta ses escarpins et sentit le sable sous elle. Brooke avait eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter une petite veste avec elle, pour pouvoir s'asseoir sans salir la robe qu'elle avait mis des semaines à confectionner. Puis elle laissa son esprit se vider au fil des vagues qui venaient mourir à ses pieds.

* * *

Lucas discutait avec Nathan et Skills mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il ne s'était pas remis de son slow avec Brooke. Il y pensait sans cesse depuis que la chanson s'était terminée. Il se rappelait le vide qu'elle avait laissé quand elle lui avait sourit avant de s'éloigner, à la fin de la chanson. Peyton était venue danser avec lui, mais le malaise ne l'avait pas quitté. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas lisible sur son visage. Au bout de quelques secondes, Lucas réalisa que son frère agitait sa main devant son visage.

**« Hé, mec, à quoi tu penses ? Tu cherches qui des yeux comme ça ?**

**- Hmm ? Personne.**

**- Peyton est au bar avec Haley. D'ailleurs, je vois pas pourquoi ils appellent ça un bar, ils ne vendent pas d'alcool.**

**- Je ne cherche pas Peyton. »**

Lucas réalisa qu'il avait parlé sur un ton un peu sec, et s'en excusa aussitôt.

**« Désolé Nate, j'suis un peu fatigué, et on crève de chaud ici. Je vais faire un tour.**

**- Ok, pas de problème. »**

Après un dernier coup d'œil à la foule de lycéens qui dansaient sur la piste, le jeune blond quitta la salle.

* * *

Les mains dans les poches, Lucas marchait sans savoir où il allait. Aussi fut-il surpris de se retrouver devant la plage, à presque minuit. Il resta là quelques instants, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité du large, et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'il la vit.

**« Brooke ? »**

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, alors il décida d'avancer sur le sable et de la rejoindre. Il était sûr que c'était elle, il l'aurait reconnu n'importe où.

**« Brooke…**

**- Si je ne t'ai pas répondu la première fois, Lucas, c'est parce que je voulais rester seule.**

**- Oh. Tu ne veux pas que je te tienne compagnie un moment ?**

**- Maintenant que tu es là…** soupira Brooke.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as quitté le bal ? Ton couronnement va se faire d'ici une demi-heure.**

**- Et toi, pourquoi tu es parti ? Il y a tous tes amis là-bas, il y a Peyton.**

**- Il faisait trop chaud.**

**- Eh ben voilà, même raison pour moi. »**

Lucas ne répondit pas. Il décida de s'asseoir à côté de Brooke.

**« Tu vas tâcher ton smoking.**

**- C'est pas grave. »**

Tandis que la jeune fille ne quittait pas l'horizon des yeux, Lucas avait le regard rivé sur elle. Au bout d'une minute, Brooke tourna sa tête vers lui, exaspérée.

**« Bon, quoi ?**

**- Rien. Tu es magnifique. Ta robe, c'est du très bon boulot.**

**- Hmm merci… »**

A ce moment-là, Brooke se rendit compte que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Lucas, et elle eut un mouvement de recul qu'il capta.

**« Brooke ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je suis désolé que Peyton et toi soyez en froid par ma faute.**

**- C'est pas de ta faute. Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, et si tu es devenu sa priorité, c'est bien. Tant mieux pour elle.**

**- Et toi, dans tout ça ? Tu lui en veux ?**

**- Un peu.**

**- Et à moi, tu m'en veux ?**

**- …**

**- Brooke. Regarde-moi, et répond-moi. »**

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui et répondit, presque dans un murmure :

**« Oui. Oui, je t'en veux.**

**- Pardonne-moi, alors. ****S'il te plaît. ****Je ne voulais pas que ma relation avec Peyton te fasse souffrir. Et je suis idiot de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant.**

**- C'est bon, de toute façon dans une semaine je serai à Los Angeles, et toi à New-York.**

**- Tu ne passes pas l'été ici ?**

**- Non. Je m'en vais vendredi prochain. »**

Ce fut comme s'il avait prit une gifle en plein visage. Il savait que Peyton partait dans deux semaines, et avait espéré pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Brooke après son départ. Et maintenant, elle lui annonçait qu'elle partait dans quelques jours ? Avant que Peyton ne s'en aille ! Tous ses plans pour se racheter auprès de Brooke tombaient à l'eau.

**« Lucas ? Tu restes à Tree Hill cet été ?**

**- Je… Oui. Je vais profiter de mes dernières semaines avec ma mère, et de ses bons petits plats, parce qu'après je risque de bouffer de la conserve un sacré bout de temps. »**

Brooke sourit en entendant ses paroles.

**« Mais Brooke, je voulais passer cet été avec toi. Je veux dire, ça aurait été l'occasion de rattraper le temps qu'on a pas passé ensemble cette année.**

**- Désolée, mais ça ne sera pas possible. Je ne peux pas repousser mon départ.**

**- Alors j'espère qu'on pourra se parler, s'écrire et se voir souvent, parce que… Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. »**

Sans réfléchir à son geste, Brooke posa sa main sur la joue de Lucas.

**« Toi aussi tu comptes pour moi, Luke. Et tu vas énormément me manquer. »**

Elle ne le vit pas venir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, des lèvres douces vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Il l'embrassait. Lucas, le petit-ami de Peyton, l'embrassait. Et elle ne résistait pas. Brooke savait que c'était mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à briser ce baiser. Au contraire, elle l'intensifia. Quand respirer devint une nécessité, ils se séparèrent à regret. Ce fut elle qui reprit ses esprits la première. Elle se leva promptement et recula de quelques pas.

**« Lucas… C'est pas bien. Je… Ce qui vient de se passer n'aurait jamais dû se produire, d'accord ? Je suis désolée, je… N'en parle à personne, s'il te plaît. »**

Elle ramassa sa veste et ses escarpins, et s'éloigna aussi vite que possible de Lucas et de la plage. Lui n'avait pas bougé. Il était encore assis et la regardait partir. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui courir après. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, que ça les mettait tous les deux dans une situation inconfortable, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et ce simple baiser avait renversé tout son monde. Il s'était trompé, sur toute la ligne. Ce n'était pas de Peyton Sawyer dont il était amoureux, mais bien de Brooke Davis. Et cette réalité le frappait de plein fouet au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

* * *

Sans surprise, ce fut Brooke qui reçu la couronne de la reine de bal. Depuis son entrée au lycée, elle avait été la reine. Cette couronne ne faisait qu'officialiser ce que tout le monde savait déjà. La jeune brune remercia tout le monde d'avoir voté pour elle, improvisa un petit discours et descendit de la scène sous les applaudissements. Lucas ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant tout le temps où elle avait parlé. Elle ne l'avait pas vu mais elle le savait. Elle avait senti son regard sur elle. Aussitôt après le couronnement, Brooke décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait plus la tête à la fête. Demain allait être une journée très difficile.

* * *

Lucas retourna dans la salle auprès de ses amis quelques minutes après Brooke, au moment où Bevin annonçait qui était la reine et le roi. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux pendant son discours, et vit qu'elle évitait son regard. A côté de lui, Peyton applaudissait son amie sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne se sentait pas fier de ce qui s'était passé, mais n'arrivait pas à le regretter. Il fallait qu'il parle à Brooke. Malheureusement, Haley voulut danser avec lui, et lorsqu'il fut enfin libre, il ne la trouva nulle part.

**« Luke, tu cherches qui ?** demanda Nathan.

**- Brooke.**

**- Oh, elle est rentrée, elle était fatiguée.**

**- Fatiguée ?**

**- C'est ce qu'elle a dit.**

**- Ok… Je vais rentrer aussi, j'ai mal à la tête, il fait trop chaud. Salue les autres de ma part. Oh, et bravo pour ton titre.**

**- Merci Lucas. A demain ! »**

**

* * *

**

Nathan avait été élu roi du bal au côté de Brooke, et il en était très fier. Il avait prévu de demander à Haley de l'épouser, mais s'était finalement décidé à attendre, après en avoir parlé à son frère et Karen. Pour ne pas que Brooke soit surprise de son silence, il l'avait avertie avant le bal. Lucas hésita quelques instants puis décida de rentrer chez lui et de ne pas aller voir Brooke ce soir. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Après avoir pris une douche bien chaude, il se glissa dans son lit et passa ses bras sous l'oreiller. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Les heures défilèrent et ses yeux restaient désespérément ouverts. Son esprit était assailli de pensées de Brooke, de Peyton, et de lui-même. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien remarqué avant ? Et surtout, comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de cette histoire sans blesser personne ?

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas trop déçu(e)s, j'espère ? Dites-moi sincèrement ce que ce chapitre vous a inspiré, ça m'intéresse vraiment d'avoir vos avis :) Alors SVP prenez 5 petites minutes et illuminez ma journée en cliquant sur le petit "Review this chapter" juste en dessous ! ;)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	12. I guess this is goodbye

_Salut à tous ! Titre de chapitre en anglais, en clin d'oeil au dernier épisode de la saison 2, dernière scène de Brucas. Ce chapitre est le dernier avant un bond de 4 ans dans le temps (futur). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me donner vos impressions, etc :)_

* * *

Brooke n'en revenait toujours pas. La semaine était passée à toute allure. Et maintenant, elle était devant le Karen's Café, prête à dire au revoir à ses meilleurs amis. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle poussa la porte et entendit la petite clochette familière sonner. Ils étaient déjà tous là, à l'attendre. Nathan fut le premier à la voir.

**« Brooke !**

**- Salut Nate, salut tout le monde !**

**- Salut,** répondirent-ils en chœur.

**- C'est sympa d'être venus…**

**- On allait pas te laisser partir comme ça, tu crois quoi !**

**- Après tout, on est lié comme les cinq doigts de la main, pas vrai ?**

**- C'est sûr. Pour toujours. »**

La jeune fille serra Nathan, son meilleur ami depuis toujours, dans ses bras. Elle se força pour ne pas pleurer, les larmes lui venaient déjà aux yeux. Elle avait passé chaque jour de cette semaine avec lui et Haley. Elle avait déjà salué Mouth, Rachel, Skills, et tous les autres. Nathan avait organisé une fête en son honneur. Après tout, elle était Brooke Davis. A Tree Hill, c'était presque comme être une légende. Et aujourd'hui, à moins de trois heures avant son départ, elle serrait pour la dernière fois ses plus proches amis dans ses bras. Brooke ne savait pas quand elle les reverrait. Le plus tôt possible, elle espérait. Haley se mit à pleurer lorsque son amie l'entoura de ses bras.

**« Oh non, s'il te plaît Hales, pas de larmes…**

**- Je peux pas m'en empêcher Brookie, je suis désolée…**

**- On se reverra très vite, je te le promets !**

**- T'as vraiment intérêt, sinon je traquerai ton cul à travers l'Amérique entière ! »**

La réplique de Haley les fit tous rire et détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Brooke regarda Peyton, et vit que celle-ci hésitait. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas parlé de leur éloignement durant la semaine. Peyton en voulait un peu à Brooke de partir sans elle, mais elle avait tût son mécontentement. Elles se parlaient toujours, mais quelque chose avait changé. Néanmoins, Brooke ne voulait pas partir avec un mauvais souvenir de leur amitié, surtout qu'elle se sentait vraiment coupable à cause du baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Lucas. Alors, elle lui ouvrit les bras, et Peyton lui sourit puis vint s'y réfugier.

**« Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir négligée Brooke. Je te rejoins la semaine prochaine et je te promets qu'on va rattraper tout ce temps.**

**- J'y compte bien, Peyton.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi, Boucle d'or. »**

Lucas sourit en entendant leurs paroles. Leur amitié allait s'en remettre, il ne serait pas à Los Angeles pour se mettre en travers. Et soudain, il réalisa. Il n'allait pas les revoir avant très longtemps. Chacun aurait son emploi du temps, et traverser le pays demanderait beaucoup de ce temps, qu'ils n'auraient pas. Il devait dire au revoir à Brooke maintenant. Mais il aurait aimé être seul pour le faire. Lucas était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que Brooke s'était approchée de lui et attendait un signe de sa part. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il s'empressa de sourire et de la serrer contre lui durant quelques brèves secondes. Même s'il aurait aimé la tenir plus longtemps dans ses bras, il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça devant tout le monde.

**« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais mon avion est dans quelques heures et je mangerai bien quelque chose avant de partir !**

**- Alors toi ! Ton estomac est la chose la plus fascinante au monde !**

**- Tu manges, tu manges, et tu grossis jamais, y a quand même un truc pas net !**

**- Naaah vous êtes juste tellement jaloux ! »**

Ils prirent place en rigolant sur les banquettes autour d'une table et Karen vint prendre leur commande, en précisant qu'elle offrait le tout en l'honneur de leur diplôme et de leur vie future.

* * *

Il était temps pour Brooke de partir. Elle serra une dernière fois ses amis dans ses bras, et s'apprêtait à quitter le café lorsqu'une voix s'éleva :

**« Brooke, je peux t'emmener à l'aéroport si tu veux, ça t'éviteras de payer un taxi.**

**- Lucas, t'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**- Pas du tout ! Allez, on va chercher tes valises ! A plus tard les gars !**

**- Salut !**

**- Soyez prudents sur la route !**

**- T'inquiètes pas Peyton ! »**

Le voyage jusque chez Brooke s'effectua dans le silence le plus complet. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait parler. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis la soirée où ils s'étaient embrassés. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent et que la jeune fille sortit du véhicule et traça jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, Lucas la suivit.

**« Euh… Je croyais que tu allais attendre dans la voiture.**

**- Non. Je vais t'aider à prendre tes sacs et valises.**

**- Bon, d'accord. C'est… Dans ma chambre. »**

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la suivit dans l'escalier. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre de son amie, et il fut surpris de voir qu'elle était peinte d'un marron clair, presque beige, et avait une moquette de la même couleur. Le lit était simple, mais large, clairement pour deux personnes. La décoration était simple, la fenêtre était entourée par des rideaux assortis à la couleur du mur. Le regard de Lucas croisa celui de Brooke, et il la vit rougir furtivement avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers son armoire. Il se rendit soudain compte de l'intimité de la pièce. Il se trouvait dans la chambre de Brooke, qu'il avait embrassé la semaine dernière alors qu'il était en couple avec sa meilleure amie. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait rougit.

**« Brooke, je voulais qu'on parle avant que tu partes.**

**- Qu'on parle de quoi ?**

**- De… Tu le sais bien.**

**- Non, vas-y, je veux t'entendre le dire, parce que pour moi il ne s'est rien passé.**

**- Alors pourquoi t'as passé la semaine à m'éviter ? Je t'ai envoyé une centaine de textos et t'as répondu à même pas la moitié.**

**- Parce que j'avais pas que ça à faire, désolée.**

**- Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie. »**

Brooke arrêta de fouiller son placard et se tourna vers Lucas.

**« Ne me dis pas ça, Lucas. Tu es avec Peyton, et vous êtes heureux ensemble. Moi je suis avec Chase.**

**- Tu… T'es avec lui ?**

**- Oui. »**

Cette fois, Lucas sentit clairement une vague de colère et de jalousie le traverser.

**« Depuis quand ?**

**- Depuis le bal.**

**- Avant ou après notre baiser ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

**- Brooke !**

**- Après, ok ? »**

Le jeune homme soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts.

**« Brooke, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.**

**- J'vais te dire où tu en es : tu sors avec Peyton, et nous sommes amis. Ce baiser ne signifiait rien, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Personne ne sera mis au courant, c'est clair ?**

**- J'aimerai en être convaincu…**

**- Lucas, je pars dans quelques heures. Je vais être à l'autre bout du pays. Peyton est celle que tu as choisi, d'accord ? Maintenant on descend mes valises et on va à l'aéroport. »**

Sur ces derniers mots, elle prit deux sacs avec elle et redescendit dans le salon. Lucas soupira, puis attrapa les deux valises de la jeune fille et la suivit dans l'escalier.

* * *

**« Et voilà, tout est là. T'es prête à embarquer ! Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Pas trop mal. Tree Hill va me manquer, c'est certain, mais il faut bien commencer à voler de ses propres ailes, non ?**

**- Ouais, c'est sûr.**

**- Bon… Je vais faire enregistrer mes bagages.**

**- Je reste là, je t'attends. »**

Brooke se dirigea vers l'hôtesse d'accueil et remplit les papiers nécessaires pour l'enregistrement, puis retourna auprès de Lucas.

**« Bon, je crois que c'est le moment de se dire au revoir.**

**- On dirait bien.**

**- Merci de m'avoir accompagné, Luke.**

**- C'est normal, et puis comme ça j'ai pu passer un peu de temps avec toi.**

**- On se reverra, tu le sais ?**

**- Oui, je viendrais au moins une fois par an à Los Angeles. Et puis, on a rendez-vous dans quatre ans au Rivercourt, ne l'oublie pas !**

**- La date est déjà fixée sur mon calendrier !**

**- Tu vas me manquer, Brooke. Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé récemment. Est-ce qu'on peut rester amis ?**

**- Quoi ? Mais évidemment ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Viens là ! »**

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et il serra automatiquement les siens autour de sa taille, puis ferma les yeux. Lucas ne sait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, au milieu de la foule, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait brisé leur étreinte, parce que ce moment était à eux. Lorsque le vol de Brooke fut annoncé, c'est à regret qu'il la laissa partir.

**« Brooke !**

**- Oui ?**

**- Et si j'avais fait une erreur ?**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- En sortant avec Peyton, si j'avais fait une erreur ?**

**- Lucas… Seul le temps te donnera ta réponse. Mais ne la quitte pas sur un coup de tête.**

**- J'aime Peyton, je suis sûr de ça, mais… Je t'aime aussi, Brooke. Et je crois que mes sentiments pour toi sont entrain de prendre le dessus.**

**- Ne les laisse pas faire. Je ne veux pas être responsable de votre rupture. Elle t'aime.**

**- Et toi, tu ne m'aimes pas ? »**

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le haut-parleur se fit entendre, annonçant le dernier appel pour l'embarquement.

**« Je dois y aller Lucas.**

**- Brooke….**

**- A bientôt. »**

Puis elle franchit la porte d'embarquement et disparut, sous le regard impuissant de Lucas. Aussitôt, un grand vide s'empara de lui, et il sût qu'il avait choisi la mauvaise personne. Son cœur venait de s'embarquer pour Los Angeles, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le récupérer un jour.

* * *

_J'ai déjà écrit les deux chapitres suivants, et je me suis rendue compte qu'il y aura quelques petites choses différentes, que vous verrez par vous-même (ou pas.) Rien de bien important, pas d'inquiétude. A bientôt donc, pour un nouveau chapitre ! Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous aimeriez voir dans la suite, ça me donnera peut-être de l'inspiration ! :)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	13. Quatre ans plus tard

_Salut à touuuus ! Chapitre court, je sais, mais j'ai pris un peu de retard sur l'histoire... Enfin bref, je le poste quand même !_

_Je viens de terminer de voir l'épisode 12 de la saison 8, l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Brooke, et il était... PARFAIT. Donc ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, regardez-le ! Vous allez passer un excellent moment !_

_

* * *

_

_4 ans plus tard, Tree Hill, Caroline du Nord._

Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce cauchemar revenait sans cesse, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il la voyait elle était là, à portée de main. Et il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Elle s'éloignait. Puis plus rien. Et soudain il entendait un rire, le rire le plus immonde qui soit. Un rire qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui lui semblait pourtant familier. Et puis il se réveillait, en sursaut, toujours. Et cette nuit-là ne fut en rien différente des autres. Impossible de dormir, alors il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine. Là, il se servit une tasse de café qu'il fit chauffer, et alluma la télé. Des rediffusions d'émissions people. Avant, il aurait changé de chaîne, ou éteint. Maintenant non. Il avait une chance de la voir, à la télé au moins. Pas de nouvelles en quatre ans. Deux lettres, seulement. Un changement d'adresse, puis plus rien. Où était-elle en ce moment ? New-York, Los Angeles, ailleurs ? Aucun moyen de le savoir, et c'est bien ce qui faisait le plus mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela s'était passé ainsi ? Le micro-onde bipa, signe que son café était chaud. Machinalement, il l'ouvrit et se saisit de la tasse, ne grimaçant même pas lorsqu'il se brûla la main. Son regard n'avait pas quitté l'écran. Lorsqu'elle apparut dans sa robe rouge, il s'empara de la télécommande et monta le son.

_« … La jeune Brooke Davis, désormais étoile montante du monde de la mode, a été aperçue dans les rues de New York hier soir en compagnie de son petit-ami du moment, le réalisateur Julian Baker. Ils… »_

L'écran se fit noir. Il n'était déjà plus dans la cuisine. Frénétiquement, il fouilla le placard sous l'escalier, en sortit une valise et un sac, et se rua dans sa chambre. Il empila à la va-vite des vêtements, son ordinateur portable, et quelques livres, attrapa son portable et redescendit l'escalier. Il but d'une traite son café, faillit s'étrangler avec, puis, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la maison, il ferma la porte et courût jusqu'à sa voiture. Il balança sac et valise dans le coffre, puis s'installa derrière le volant, et démarra le véhicule dans un nuage de poussière. Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Il devait la retrouver, la ramener avec lui. C'était ce qui aurait du se passer. Ils n'auraient jamais dû être séparés. Et maintenant, Lucas Scott allait récupérer la personne qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser partir.

* * *

**« Haley, est-ce que tu pourrais passer prendre Jamie à l'école finalement ? Clay vient de m'appeler et j'ai un rendez-vous avec le recruteur des Knicks !**

**- Mais c'est génial Nate ! Bien sûr, je vais m'arranger, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Bonne chance, mon chéri !**

**- Merci mon cœur, à ce soir ! »**

Nathan et Haley s'étaient mariés, il y a deux ans, au milieu de leurs années universitaires. Lucas et Peyton avaient été présents, et Brooke n'avait malheureusement pas pu rester pour assister à la cérémonie. Mais elle était passée quelques jours avant, et était venue les voir quand ils étaient rentrés de leur lune de miel. Jamie, leur fils, était né trois mois avant leur mariage. Haley était en effet tombée enceinte durant l'été précédant leur seconde année à l'université. Tout allait pour le mieux dans leur couple, et s'il y avait une seule chose qu'ils auraient souhaité, ce fut que leurs amis de lycée rentrent tous à Tree Hill, avec eux.

* * *

Brooke se leva tôt après avoir passé une nuit plutôt agitée. Julian n'avait pas dormi chez elle, et elle n'était plus habituée à rester seule. Après s'être préparée, elle se rendit directement dans son magasin. Elle adorait son métier. Confectionner des vêtements, innover, puis les vendre. Même si parfois, le cœur n'y était pas. Comme aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, Brooke Davis pensait au passé. C'était une date qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement quatre ans qu'elle avait quitté Tree Hill. Elle avait laissé derrière elle ses meilleurs amis. Elle avait revu Nathan et Haley, quelques fois. Une seule fois Peyton, même si elles se téléphonaient deux ou trois fois par mois. Ainsi, Brooke avait appris que sa meilleure amie n'était plus avec Lucas depuis plusieurs années. Ils s'étaient séparés un an après leur entrée à l'université, lorsque Peyton avait refusé d'épouser Lucas. Et quand Brooke avait appris la nouvelle, elle avait coupé tout contact avec Lucas. Non pas qu'elle lui parlât énormément, mais le savoir célibataire la gênait. Depuis, elle y repensait tout le temps. Enfin, au moins une fois par jour. Souvent avant de se coucher. Et elle vivait avec des 'et si'. Et si elle n'était pas partie ? Et si elle avait gardé contact ? Et si elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments plus tôt ? Et si, et si, et si. Mais elle avait Julian maintenant, et elle l'aimait. Enormément. Et c'était suffisant. Du moins pour le moment.

* * *

Il roulait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. La journée était bien avancée, même s'il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. D'après son estomac, qui commençait à gronder, il devait être presque midi. Il était parti de chez lui un peu avant sept heures, ce qui signifiait qu'il serait bientôt à New-York. Dans moins d'une heure, si tout allait bien. Il avait hâte.

* * *

**« Salut Nate ! Comment ça va ?**

**- Bien et toi ? Alors c'est vrai, les Knicks sont intéressés par moi ?**

**- Oui, et beaucoup ! Moi ça va, merci. Bon, leur recruteur devrait arriver d'ici dix minutes. Je te sers un verre ?**

**- Un jus de fruits, si tu as.**

**- Un… Sérieux ?**

**- Clay, j'ai été alcoolique il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu te souviens ?**

**- Hmm, oui, désolé. Un jus de fruits, donc ! »**

Un an et demi auparavant, Nathan s'était retrouvé en fauteuil roulant suite à une bagarre dans un bar. Il avait vite sombré dans l'alcool, pensant que le basket-ball était terminé pour lui. Son mariage avec Haley en avait pris un sérieux coup, si bien qu'elle en était venue à le menacer de divorcer et à lui interdire de voir son fils. C'est là qu'il avait rencontré Clay. Et, avec son aide, il avait rapidement remonté la pente. Comme l'avait prédit son agent, on sonna à la porte de l'appartement où Nathan et Clay se trouvaient.

**« Clayton Evans, ça faisait longtemps !**

**- Très longtemps ! Je vous présente Nathan Scott.**

**- Enchanté, Mr Scott ! **

**- Moi de même !** répondit Nathan en serrant la main de son interlocuteur.

**- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous,** reprit Clay.

**- Merci. »**

Les trois hommes prirent place autour de la petite table du salon, sur laquelle Clay avait déposé quelques amuse-gueule, et des verres.

**« Alors, Nathan, jouer pour les Knicks, serait-ce quelque chose qui vous intéresserait ? »**

**

* * *

**

Brooke soupira, et s'affala sur le sofa du magasin. Il était midi et demi passé, et elle venait de fermer le magasin, jusqu'à quatorze heures. Enfin, elle avait un peu de temps pour souffler. Sa courte nuit se faisait désormais sentir. Elle ferma les yeux, quelques secondes. Peut-être un peu plus, car elle n'entendit pas la sonnerie tinter lorsque quelqu'un poussa la porte. Et quand ses paupières se soulevèrent, il était là, devant elle.

* * *

Arrêté sur le trottoir, en face de Clothes Over Bros, Lucas vit Brooke pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. Elle n'avait pas changé, du moins en apparence. Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Et même si elle l'avait remarqué, elle n'aurait pas su qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il avait des lunettes noires et une casquette, noire également. Un peu de barbe. Des cheveux bien plus courts que lors de sa dernière année de lycée. Elle aussi s'était fait couper les cheveux. Ils étaient lissés et s'arrêtaient juste au-dessus de ses épaules, et il la trouva magnifique. Lucas se sentit faible, tout à coup. Il avait fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici sans réfléchir à ce qu'il lui dirait. Et maintenant, il était paralysé par la peur. La première émotion qu'il ressentait après des années emplies d'un vide immense. De la peur. Mais il était décidé à la voir, et il ne reculerait pas. C'était le moment qu'il avait attendu elle venait de fermer le magasin. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche, il traversa la route, et grimpa les trois marches menant à la porte. Une petite musique retentit lorsqu'il la poussa, mais personne ne vint. Son regard fit rapidement le tour du local et s'arrêta sur le sofa, situé sur sa gauche. Elle était là, visiblement endormie. Il s'approcha doucement, n'osant pas la réveiller. Lucas ne sait pas combien de temps s'écoula pendant qu'il resta là, à la regarder dormir. Il aurait pu faire ça toute sa vie. Elle était tellement belle. Il remarqua que ses traits s'étaient affinés avec les années, et qu'elle avait de légers cernes sous les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle aussi avait du mal à dormir. Il la vit battre des paupières. Puis son regard rencontra le sien.

**« Lucas ? »**

**

* * *

**

_Alooooors ? :)_


	14. Retrouvailles tendues

_Désolée d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps à mettre à jour, mais les cours ont repris ! Et puis je n'ai reçu que 2 reviews pour le chapitre précedent, c'est assez maigre. Donc plus j'ai de commentaires, plus vite viendra le chapitre suivant, mais ça vous le savez déjà ! :)_

* * *

**« Lucas ? »**

Brooke se redressa immédiatement. Elle devait être entrain de rêver, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas se trouver là, il ne _devait pas_ être là. Son regard croisa le sien, et elle y vit toute la tristesse qu'il contenait. Un éclair de culpabilité la traversa. Elle savait qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec lui, et que s'ils n'avaient pas gardé contact, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa dernière lettre et changé d'adresse. Elle était fautive. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts, elle avait reconstruit sa vie, avec un autre homme. Brooke se leva et sa planta devant lui. Il ne cilla pas. On aurait dit un robot, et cela l'effraya presque. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, preuve qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup récemment. Il vit son regard descendre juste en dessous de ses yeux et il sut ce qu'elle observait.

**« Je ne dors pas beaucoup depuis quelque temps. »**

Elle sursauta légèrement, signe qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle. Elle nota que sa voix était légèrement plus grave qu'auparavant. Il avait pris quelques centimètres, et même avec ses talons, Brooke n'égalait pas sa taille. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés ras, comme au début de leur deuxième année de lycée, et ils étaient également légèrement plus foncés.

**« Je n'ai pas pris le soleil depuis quelque temps. »**

Encore une remarque. Elle comprit qu'il suivait son regard pour savoir ce qu'elle observait, toujours sans ciller. Il n'avait pas encore bougé, depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Etait-ce vraiment elle qui l'avait rendu ainsi ? Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

**« Lucas… »**

Elle avait prononcé son nom, pas plus fort qu'un murmure, et elle le vit fermer les yeux. Brooke décida d'insister.

**« Lucas, regarde-moi. »**

Il rouvrit les yeux d'un coup et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle vit sa mâchoire se serrer et ses muscles se contracter. Clairement, il était en colère. Et il avait tous les droits de l'être, elle le savait.

**« Je suis désolée. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir…**

**- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, Brooke. »**

Il avait dit cela d'un ton dur, sec et froid. Et son prénom… Brooke en frissonna presque. Il aurait pu cracher par terre qu'elle n'y aurait vu aucune différence.

* * *

Lucas eut envie de se gifler. Il vit le regard de Brooke s'assombrir et eut peur, un instant, qu'elle ne le jette dehors ou se mette à pleurer. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi dur. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, mais il avait aussi tant de raisons d'être furieux après elle…

**« Je te dis simplement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir jusqu'ici.**

**- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu n'es pas venue à moi, alors j'ai fait le déplacement.**

**- Ta vie est à Tree Hill. La mienne est ici.**

**- Tu aimerais t'en convaincre, hein ? Tu sais que c'est faux, Brooke. »**

Il vit sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement, puis se refermer. Il avait tapé au bon endroit. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à sa répartie.

**« Je vais rouvrir la boutique dans moins d'une heure. Tu pourras revenir à ce moment-là, acheter quelque chose si tu le désires. En attendant, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles.**

**- Tu te fous de moi ?**

**- Non. Sors.**

**- Pas question. Je resterai là tout l'après-midi s'il le faut, jusqu'à ce que tu fermes le magasin.**

**- Ne me force pas à appeler la police.**

**- Tu n'oserais pas.**

**- Ah, tu crois ? »**

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le comptoir, se glissa derrière, et souleva le combiné d'un téléphone.

**« Brooke, arrête ! C'est quoi ton putain de problème, hein ? Tu me donnes aucune nouvelle pendant plus de trois ans, et quand je viens te voir pour en prendre, tu veux appeler les flics ? »**

Aussitôt, elle suspendit son geste.

**« Lucas… Il faut que tu comprennes, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, là, maintenant. T'arrives sans prévenir, tu…**

**- Si j'avais prévenu, tu aurais refusé de me voir.**

**- Peut-être, mais…**

**- Il n'y a pas de 'mais', Brooke. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as manqué, toutes ces années, c'était invivable ! Je veux juste que tu me dises pourquoi ! J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ! »**

Elle soupira, et reposa le téléphone. Puis elle retourna se poster devant lui, à un bon mètre de distance.

**« Je finis ma journée. Reviens à 18 heures, et on parlera.**

**- Tu ne t'enfuiras pas ?**

**- Pourquoi je m'enfuirai ? Je suis bien, ici.**

**- Bon. Très bien. A ce soir, alors.**

**- A ce soir. »**

Après un dernier regard, Lucas se tourna vers la porte et sortit. Brooke eut un long soupir, et retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa. Elle se serait attendue à tout sauf à cela. Lucas ne pouvait pas tomber à un plus mauvais moment. La jeune femme pensa un instant à appeler Haley pour lui demander si c'était elle qui avait dit à Lucas où la trouver, puis elle se ravisa. Son amie ne lui aurait jamais fait ça. De toute façon, elle était sur toutes les chaînes de télévision en ce moment, il l'avait probablement vue dans une de ces émissions people. Brooke se sentit soudain vidée de toute énergie. Son assistante, Millie, n'allait probablement pas tarder à revenir au magasin et elle devrait faire bonne figure devant les clients. Mais son esprit était complètement ailleurs. N'avait-il pas compris le message ? Si elle avait coupé tout contact, c'est peut-être bien qu'il y avait une raison. Alors pourquoi lui ne l'avait-il pas capté ?

* * *

Lucas était assis à un café, non loin du magasin de Brooke. Il réfléchissait à leur entrevue. Comment est-ce qu'ils en étaient arrivés là ? Elle l'avait quand même menacé d'appeler la police ! Ils s'étaient quittés en bons amis, pourtant. Et elle savait forcément qu'il n'était plus avec Peyton, alors pourquoi vouloir lui claquer la porte au nez ? Le jeune homme avait trop de questions en tête, et aucune réponse pour le satisfaire. Il avait hâte d'être à 18 heures.

* * *

Brooke avait à peine fermé à clé la porte de la boutique, qu'elle sentit sa présence derrière elle.

**« Plus que ponctuel.**

**- On avait dit 18 heures, non ?**

**- Exact. »**

Elle se retourna et planta son regard dans le sien.

**« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?**

**- Euh… Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle autour d'un verre, d'un café ?**

**- Allons-y alors ! Il y en a un sympa au coin de la rue.**

**- Il y en a de partout. »**

Elle ne releva pas sa réplique et avança de quelques mètres avant de réaliser qu'il ne la suivait pas. Il ne la regardait même pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur une personne qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la rue. Une personne que Brooke ne connaissait que trop bien.

**« Julian. »**

En l'entendant prononcer le nom de son petit-ami, Lucas se tourna vers elle :

**« Brooke, il faut qu'on parle, tu peux lui dire que tu le verras plus tard ? ****S'il te plaît. »**

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas refuser cela à Lucas, étant donné qu'il avait passé la journée à attendre cette conversation.

**« Attends-moi ici. Je reviens. »**

Brooke traversa la route et se rendit sur le trottoir d'en face, où elle fut accueillie par le chaleureux sourire de Julian.

**« Hey, ma belle, comment s'est passée ta journée ?**

**- Plutôt calme au magasin… **

**- On mange ensemble ce soir ? Je pourrai ensuite me rattraper pour ne pas avoir passé la nuit chez toi hier…**

**- Hmm, j'adorerais, mais ça ne va pas être possible. »**

Julian recula d'un pas, intrigué.

**« Pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai… Un ami à voir.**

**- Oh. Eh bien, je peux toujours dormir chez toi, non ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr, mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse manger ensemble. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu cet ami.**

**- Pas de problème, on se retrouvera plus tard. Passe une bonne soirée.**

**- Merci, toi aussi. »**

Elle lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent rapidement avant que Brooke ne retraverse la rue et se dirige vers Lucas.

**« C'est bon, viens.**

**- Merci. »**

Cette fois-ci, il la suivit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Julian, qui les regardait de loin. Est-ce que ce gars savait qui il était ? Avait-il déjà vu sa photo ? Lucas pensa que non, autrement il n'aurait peut-être pas laissé Brooke seule avec lui. Sauf si elle n'avait jamais mentionné son prénom. Et voilà, une nouvelle question à lui poser.

* * *

**« Bon, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je viens prendre des nouvelles d'une de mes meilleures amies.**

**- Si j'avais voulu que tu aies des nouvelles de moi, je t'en aurais donné.**

**- J'en avais marre d'attendre qu'un jour tu te décides.**

**- Lucas…**

**- Explique-moi, Brooke. Explique-moi parce que sérieusement, je ne comprends pas. T'as donné des nouvelles à Haley et Nathan, à Peyton, mais pas à moi. Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que j'ai une nouvelle vie, ici. J'ai un petit-ami, que j'aime et qui m'aime. Qui m'aime moi, et pas Peyton !**

**- Je n'aime pas Peyton. Plus maintenant. Et tu le sais.**

**- Non, je sais que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Je ne sais rien de tes sentiments.**

**- Et ben je te le dis maintenant. Peyton et moi, c'est fini. Ca fait un bout de temps. »**

Brooke soupira. Si elle voulait qu'il comprenne, elle devrait lui dire toute la vérité. Et en sachant la vérité, il ne la lâcherait pas de sitôt.

**« Allez, Brooke. Tu me dois des explications et tu le sais.**

**- Par où je commence, hein ?**

**- Je pose les questions et tu réponds ?**

**- … D'accord.**

**- Bien. Pourquoi avoir changé d'adresse et de numéro sans me prévenir ?**

**- Je ne voulais pas qu'on continue à correspondre.**

**- Pourquoi seulement moi et pas les autres ?**

**- A cause de ce qui s'est passé le soir du bal de promo.**

**- De… Du baiser ? Juste… Pour ça ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu mens. »**

Elle le regarda, désarçonnée. Evidemment qu'elle mentait, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'est parce qu'elle avait peur de ses sentiments pour lui, si ?

**« Brooke. »**

Pas de réponse.

**« Bon. On y reviendra. Autre question. Est-ce ton petit-ami, Julian si je ne me trompe pas, sait qui je suis ?**

**- Il connaît Lucas Scott. Il… Il n'a jamais vu de photos de toi.**

**- Jamais ?**

**- Non.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit à propos de moi ? »**

Question piège. Mais Brooke esquiva habilement.

**« Qu'au début on se détestait, et qu'après on était devenu très amis. »**

Nouveau mensonge. Julian savait tout des sentiments de Brooke pour Lucas, et ces deux dernières années, il avait travaillé dur pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Pour qu'elle ait de nouveau envie d'aimer. Pour qu'elle oublie Lucas. Quoique sur ce dernier point, il avait failli.

**« Tu ne lui as pas parlé du baiser ? De mes hésitations ? De tes sentiments pour moi ? »**

Brooke sursauta et un éclair de panique traversa ses yeux. Comment savait-il pour ses sentiments ? Elle n'avait jamais rien dit. A personne ! Lucas sembla deviner son trouble, parce qu'un léger sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres et il ajouta :

**« Brooke. Je suis loin d'être idiot, ou aveugle. Ce que j'ai ressenti, ce soir-là, en t'embrassant… C'était incroyable, et je sais que toi aussi tu as ressenti la même chose. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer, Brooke. J'ai eu quatre ans pour réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Tu as coupé les ponts parce que tes sentiments pour moi t'effrayaient. Tu pensais certainement qu'en ne me donnant plus de nouvelles, je finirai par me lasser et t'oublier. Tu t'es trompée. J'ai passé chaque semaine à harceler Haley et Nathan pour qu'ils me disent comment tu allais, ce que tu faisais, bien qu'ils aient toujours refusé de me dire où tu étais. Ils connaissent ton numéro de téléphone par cœur, ainsi que ton adresse. Comme ça, pas de trace écrite que j'aurais pu trouver en fouillant un peu. J'ai même été jusqu'à demander à Jamie s'il ne savait pas où tu étais ! Dieu merci, la télé existe. »**

La jeune femme ne disait pas un mot, son regard était rivé sur la table, et elle tournait inlassablement sa cuillère dans son café. Lucas continua donc son monologue. Il fallait qu'il vide son sac.

**« Tu bougeais tout le temps. Pas plus d'une semaine dans la même ville. Tu m'étonnes, en même temps tu as des magasins de partout dans le pays. Et depuis quelque temps, tu étais à New-York. J'ai fini par me dire que peut-être tu avais élu domicile là-bas. Et me voilà. Quatre ans, tu peux imaginer à quel point c'est long ? Un calvaire à vivre sans toi. Simplement parce que tu avais peur de m'aimer. Tu as peur de m'aimer. Tu es terrifiée à l'idée qu'on puisse construire quelque chose ensemble. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. C'est ce que je suis venu chercher. La réponse à cette question. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aimer ? Et je compte bien la trouver. Je te suivrai partout, Brooke. Et rien ne m'arrêtera, parce que j'ai déjà laissé passer bien trop d'années ! »**

Soudain, Brooke posa sa cuillère, et regarda Lucas avec des yeux noirs de colère. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun d'entre eux ne parla. Lui, probablement trop intimidé par ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de la belle brune et elle, essayant probablement de se calmer avant de laisser échapper des paroles qui pourraient le blesser. Finalement, elle lâcha :

**« Tu veux une réponse ? Eh bien tu devrais commencer à chercher tout de suite parce que tu n'en obtiendras aucune de moi. Tu crois tout savoir ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas à quel point c'est long, quatre putains d'années ? Détrompe-toi, monsieur je-sais-tout, je les ai senties passer au moins autant que toi ! Mais saches une chose : que tu trouves ou non la réponse que tu es venu chercher, il n'y a rien entre toi et moi. Je suis avec Julian, je suis amoureuse de lui. Tu appartiens au passé, Lucas. Il est grand temps que tu t'y fasses. »**

Le temps de cligner des yeux, et elle était partie. Lucas n'essaya pas de la retenir. A quoi bon ? Il n'en tirerait rien de bon pour le moment. Il avait été fou de croire qu'en un claquement de doigts, elle serait rentrée avec lui à Tree Hill.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'écris actuellement la suite de cette histoire, mais si elle n'intéresse plus personne, je ne mettrai plus à jour. Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! ;) Nan, plus sérieusement, c'est encourageant de voir que des personnes prennent quelques secondes pour commenter ce que j'ai mis des heures à écrire pour elles ! :)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	15. Aveux

_Hi everyone ! :)_

_Désolée pour le long délai, mais les cours ont repris et à la fac on rigole pas :/_

_J'espère ne pas décevoir avec ce chapitre, en tout cas. Merci à ceux et celles qui commentent, c'est génial ! Le prochain chapitre devrait être posté dans les deux semaines à venir, tout dépend de vouuuuus ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**« Devine qui devient le nouveau joueur des Knicks !**

**- Aaaaah je suis tellement fière de toi, mon chéri ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, et tu le mérites !**

**- Merci, Haley ! Où est Jamie, que je lui annonce la nouvelle ?**

**- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu petit pour comprendre ?**

**- Certainement pas ! C'est l'enfant le plus intelligent que je connaisse et il verra bien que je suis heureux !**

**- Il est dans sa chambre ! Dis, ce soir on mange quoi ?**

**- Ce soir ? Mais je vous emmène au restaurant !**

**- Oh, quelle bonne idée, Mr Scott ! »**

Nathan lança un dernier regard à sa femme, lui envoya un baiser de la main auquel elle répondit, et monta voir son fils à l'étage. A trois ans et demi, James Lucas Scott était un enfant très vivace, et intelligent. Il était en seconde année de maternelle dans la petite école de Tree Hill.

**« Papa !**

**- Hey, Jamie ! Comment ça va ?**

**- Bien, je joue avec mes voitures et mon garage !**

**- Oh, c'est cool ! ****Dis, tu sais qu'aujourd'hui je devais voir Clay pour qu'un monsieur vienne me parler ?**

**- Pour jouer à New York et plus à Los Angeles !**

**- C'est ça. Eh bien, le monsieur m'a engagé. Alors maintenant, je jouerai à New York, et c'est beaucoup plus près de la maison !**

**- Alors on va se voir plus souvent ?**

**- Beaucoup plus souvent !**

**- Alors tu vas m'apprendre à faire du vélo ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Et à nager, aussi !**

**- Cool ! »**

Nathan embrassa son fils et le regarda jouer quelques minutes. Il était chanceux, et il le savait. Il était marié à une femme superbe, il avait un fils incroyable, et le boulot dont il avait toujours rêvé. Pendant un temps, il avait pensé que tout cela ne durerait pas, qu'un beau jour, quelque chose de mauvais se produirait, mais cela n'était pas encore arrivé. Et Nathan en était plus que reconnaissant.

* * *

Brooke claqua la porte de l'appartement, énervée. Julian vint à sa rencontre, dans le vestibule.

**« Brooke ? J'croyais que tu rentrerais plus tard.**

**- Je le croyais, aussi.**

**- Est-ce que… ça s'est mal passé ?**

**- Julian, c'était Lucas ! Evidemment que ça s'est mal passé, tu t'attendais à quoi ?**

**- J'me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu sa tête quelque part. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?**

**- Il est venu… prendre de mes nouvelles. »**

Il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il comptait la ramener avec lui à Tree Hill, car d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, c'est bien pourquoi il était ici à New-York. Julian vit que Brooke n'avait pas envie de parler pour le moment, alors il lui dit simplement :

**« J'ai fait le dîner, si tu veux. C'est encore chaud.**

**- Merci… Comment c'était, le tournage ?**

**- Bien, on a prit un peu de retard mais ça devrait aller mieux demain.**

**- Vous l'aurez bouclé quand ?**

**- Dans une semaine, ou deux maximum, si tout se passe correctement.**

**- Génial ! Après on pourra enfin passer plus de temps ensemble !**

**- J'y compte bien. Ca me gêne, de ne pas te voir assez souvent. Ca va nous faire du bien de prendre des vacances ensemble.**

**- Des vacances ?**

**- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait partir, non ?**

**- Julian… J'aimerai beaucoup, mais je dois m'occuper du magasin…**

**- Tu as Millie, qui est là pour ça, non ?**

**- Oui, mais il faut aussi que je passe à mon bureau, au QG de Clothes Over Bros. Y a plein de choses à régler.**

**- Bon… Alors on passera du temps ensemble ici, à New York.**

**- Oui, ça me paraît bien ! »**

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Julian Baker ferait n'importe quoi pour Brooke Davis.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, après avoir fait l'amour deux fois avec Julian, Brooke ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, elle était exténuée. Résignée, elle se leva doucement en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine de l'appartement et se servit un grand verre d'eau, puis s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la grande baie vitrée du salon. L'appartement était situé au vingtième étage d'un des plus grands immeubles de la ville, et Brooke adorait voir l'agitation qui régnait dans New York à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Mais pourtant, la beauté de la ville ne réussit pas à illuminer son humeur. Elle était troublée. Par qui, la question ne se posait même pas. Ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui l'avait complètement déstabilisée. Lorsqu'elle et Julian étaient en plein câlin, elle avait eu une pensée pour Lucas. Une pensée éclair, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir. Et maintenant elle était perdue. Si elle en venait à penser à son ancien meilleur-ami alors qu'elle était en plein moment d'intimité avec son petit-ami, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Parce que Brooke savait que Lucas ne renoncerait pas, et qu'il resterait à New York le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il ait sa réponse. Les jours à venir allaient être plus qu'éprouvant, elle le savait. Alors, après un dernier regard sur la ville illuminée, Brooke regagna sa chambre et se recoucha auprès de Julian. Elle allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces.

* * *

Lucas était assis sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, la tête entre les mains, coudes sur les genoux. Il allait foutre un beau merdier dans la vie de Brooke, il le savait. Son acte était égoïste, et il en était conscient. Après tout, au lieu de s'accrocher à Peyton qui était soi-disant la fille de ses rêves, il aurait mieux fait de regarder celle qu'il avait eu sous les yeux tout ce temps. Maintenant, il venait chambouler sa vie, qu'elle avait mis du temps à construire. Et il le faisait en connaissance de cause, ce qui le faisait passer pour un beau salaud. Mais il ne repartirait pas sans elle. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

* * *

Sans surprise, lorsque Brooke arriva devant sa boutique le samedi matin, Lucas était assis sur les marches devant la porte et l'attendait. Elle soupira et passa devant lui pour ouvrir la porte.

«** Brooke, attends. »**

Elle se figea mais ne se retourna pas pour le regarder.

**« Je suis désolé pour hier. »**

Cette fois, elle lui fit face.

**« C'est bon, allez bonne journée.**

**- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire l'idiote, hein ?**

**- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre alors qu'il n'est pas encore neuf heures, alors tu seras gentil de dégager le plancher.**

**- Hors de question. »**

Un sentiment de déjà-vu s'empara d'eux. Lucas s'approcha un peu plus de Brooke, et instinctivement elle recula.

**« Brooke, allez !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ca fait quatre ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, tu pourrais pas être un peu plus… aimable ? Accueillante ? Souriante ?**

**- J'en ai pas très envie.**

**- Mais je comprends pas ! On s'était quitté bons amis, non ?**

**- Lucas… Entre temps tu as quitté Peyton, et je suis avec Julian.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Et alors, avant que je parte tu m'as fais comprendre que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Ce n'est pas le moment de raviver cette petite flamme.**

**- Alors c'est pour ça ? Que tu me rejettes ?**

**- Oui…**

**- Et si tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'on soit amis, hein ?**

**- Comme si j'allais gober ça. Si tu veux vraiment être mon ami, fiches-moi la paix.**

**- Non. Je veux qu'on rattrape le temps perdu. »**

Nouveau soupir de la part de Brooke. Lucas fit une nouvelle tentative pour l'approcher, et cette fois elle ne recula pas.

**« S'il te plaît, Brooke. ****Ne m'écarte pas encore une fois de ta vie. Je ne le supporterais pas.**

**- C'est bon, d'accord.**

**- J'aimerais qu'on mange ensemble à midi. Tu veux bien ? Je pourrais te parler de Jamie !**

**- Ok. Midi, alors.**

**- Je serai là. »**

Il lui fit un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit. Un sourire qui lui avait manqué, énormément. Puis, sans prévenir, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue droite, et s'en alla aussitôt après. Brooke toucha sa joue du bout des doigts. L'impression de brûlure que lui avait laissé un simple bisou amical était un très mauvais présage.

* * *

Midi arriva très vite. Trop vite, au goût de Brooke. Lorsque le dernier client quitta la boutique, elle soupira et disparut dans l'arrière-boutique pendant quelques secondes. Quand elle revint, Lucas était là, et il l'attendait.

**« Salut.**

**- Salut.**

**- T'es prête, on y va ?**

**- Oui, je viens d'aller prendre mon sac.**

**- Alors c'est partit ! »**

Il attendit qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur et marcha à ses côtés jusqu'à la porte, qu'il prit soin de lui ouvrir.

**« Merci.**

**- De rien. »**

Ensuite, très peu de paroles. Brooke se contenta d'indiquer à Lucas qu'elle connaissait un restaurant pas très loin, qu'ils pouvaient y aller à pied, et ils marchèrent en silence.

* * *

La tension était palpable entre eux. Assis face à face, près de la fenêtre, Lucas et Brooke n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Et il était clair que le jeune homme commençait à être agacé. Encore quelques secondes de silence, et il se décida enfin à le briser.

**« J'ai reçu un appel de Nathan ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il allait jouer pour les Knicks.**

**- Donc il sera ici, à New-York ?**

**- Ouais, il vient dans une semaine pour rencontrer toute l'équipe. Je pense qu'il amènera Haley et Jamie. Etant donné qu'ils savent où tu habites. »**

Brooke comprit bien le sous-entendu amer que Lucas avait voulu faire passer, mais elle ne releva pas.

**« Tant mieux, ça commençait à faire quelques temps que je ne les avais pas vus. »**

Une provocation. Lucas savait qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, lui, depuis encore bien plus longtemps. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il fallait à tout prix éviter une nouvelle confrontation explosive. Alors, au lieu de ça, il répondit simplement :

**« Ca sera l'occasion de tous se retrouver.**

**- Sauf que Peyton ne sera pas là. »**

Lucas sentit le regard accusateur de Brooke sur lui, et là, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

**« C'est entièrement de sa faute.**

**- Elle m'a dit que c'est toi qui as rompu avec elle !**

**- C'est la vérité. Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pourquoi je l'ai fait ? »**

Brooke voulut lui répondre que oui, lui crier qu'il avait fait une erreur et qu'elle se sentait coupable, que c'était en partie pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas le revoir, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'en réalité, Peyton ne lui avait pas donné d'explication. Un simple « Lucas et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble », et un « oh » en guise de réponse, et elles étaient passées à autre chose. Même si Brooke avait cruellement eut envie de savoir pourquoi, elle avait présumé que Peyton était trop anéantie pour en parler, et qu'elle saurait toute l'histoire tôt ou tard. Apparemment, c'était maintenant.

**« Non, elle ne m'a rien dit.**

**- Ah, étonnant !** répondit-il, plein de sarcasme.

**- Mais toi, tu vas me le dire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en meurs d'envie !**

**- Hmm, j'ai pensé à te le dire. Au vu de ta réaction, je pense que tu devrais plutôt lui téléphoner, et lui demander.**

**- Lucas…**

**- Nan, Brooke, sérieusement, c'est bon. T'as raison après tout, c'est moi qui ai rompu. Alors on s'arrête là. »**

Fin de la discussion. Le serveur apporta leurs plats peu après, et ils commencèrent à manger en silence, à nouveau. Mais cette fois ce fut Brooke qui parla la première.

**« Comment ça va, l'écriture ? J'ai lu ton premier livre.**

**- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé ?**

**- J'ai bien aimé. Un garçon amoureux d'une comète. Original. Très bien écrit.**

**- Merci.**

**- Tu l'as écrit avant ou après ta rupture avec Peyton ?**

**- Avant. Le début date d'il y a plusieurs années, quand on était encore au lycée.**

**- Alors… Est-ce qu'il faut y voir un parallèle avec la Comet de Peyton ?**

**- Tout le monde me pose la question. Ce livre raconte une histoire d'amour, rien de plus.**

**- Donc il n'est pas inspiré de ta vie ?**

**- Non.**

**- Dommage. Ca aurait été une magnifique déclaration d'amour. »**

Nouveau silence, plus court cette fois. La glace était brisée.

**« Et toi, j'ai suivi un peu ton parcours à la télé, ça va comment, l'entreprise ?**

**- Pas mal, y a beaucoup de boulot, et on pense s'implanter encore un peu plus dans le pays. Une nouvelle boutique va ouvrir à Seattle, et la semaine prochaine ce sera à San Fransisco. D'ailleurs je devrais aller faire un saut là-bas.**

**- Tu voyages beaucoup, alors ?**

**- Moins, maintenant. Mais quand tout a commencé, oui, toutes les semaines. Là, ça s'est calmé, depuis environ dix mois.**

**- Et tu… tu habites avec Julian ?**

**- Officiellement, non, mais il est souvent chez moi parce que mon appartement est plus grand. Pourquoi ?**

**- Comme ça, par curiosité. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?**

**- Officiellement, trois ou quatre mois. Mais ça fait bien deux ans qu'on se connaît, et on est ensemble depuis un an et un mois.**

**- Oh. Ben… Félicitations. »**

Un an et un mois. Lucas perdit soudain de son assurance. Leur relation était solide, alors. Les liens qu'ils avaient formés devaient être forts. Peut-être qu'il avait tort, alors. Brooke n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui, elle avait réellement tourné la page et était amoureuse d'un autre.

**« Tu l'aimes ? »**

La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres était sortie sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Et d'après la tête de Brooke, elle ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Et elle était plutôt en colère, vu son regard.

**« C'est quoi toutes ces questions, Lucas ? Oui, je l'aime. Ca te va ?**

**- Je… Euh, désolé, je me demandais simplement.**

**- J'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ma vie amoureuse avec toi, d'accord ?**

**- Mais, les amis en parlent, non ? T'en parles pas à Nathan et Haley, ou Peyton ?**

**- Je n'ai aimé aucun d'entre eux. »**

Bingo. Le léger piège qu'il avait réussi à glisser dans sa question avait fonctionné. Et apparemment, Brooke réalisa très vite ce qu'elle venait d'avouer car l'expression de son visage se ferma. Lucas tenta de la faire parler encore un peu.

**« Tu m'as aimé ? Je sais que c'était le passé, mais je suis curieux.**

**- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? C'est terminé, ça fait plus de quatre ans.**

**- Oh allez, tu peux bien me dire ça, non ? On est amis, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ?**

**- A vrai dire, c'est toi qui voulais ça.**

**- Brooke, arrête d'éviter mes questions !**

**- Bon, ça va ! J'étais peut-être un peu amoureuse de toi au lycée, oui ! Satisfait ?**

**- Euh… Oui, très. Merci de ton honnêteté.**

**- Ecoute Luke, il va falloir que je retourne travailler dans moins d'une demie-heure. C'était sympa de manger avec toi, mais…**

**- On peut se revoir ce soir, alors ?**

**- Lucas ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de passer autant de temps ensemble.**

**- Autant de temps ? On ne s'est pas vus pendant quatre ans, Brooke ! En deux jours on a passé moins de trois heures ensemble, et tu ne veux déjà plus me voir ? »**

Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers eux, alertés par la hausse de ton de Lucas. Brooke sourit légèrement pour leur signifier que tout allait bien, se leva et se pencha vers Lucas.

**« Ecoute-moi bien, Lucas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu faire à New-York, mais tu devrais oublier ton plan tordu. Ma vie est ici à présent, et j'aime Julian plus que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Si tu insistes encore, ne t'étonnes pas qu'il vienne te trouver pour une explication.**

**- Tu crois qu'il me fait peur ?**

**- Je me fiche de savoir s'il te fait peur ou pas. C'est mon petit-ami et tu lui dois le respect. »**

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais il attrapa son poignet et se leva promptement.

**« Ce n'est pas fini, Brooke. Je ne lâcherai pas aussi facilement. Peut-être que je vais te foutre la paix durant les jours à venir, mais je reviendrai à la charge. Il n'est pas question que je t'abandonne encore.**

**- Ah parce que tu m'as abandonné ?**

**- J'aurais dû me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour toi bien plus tôt, et j'ai joué l'idiot. Lorsque j'ai commencé à sortir avec Peyton, j'ai bien vu que ça te dérangeait, mais je n'ai rien fait pour changer ça. Parce que je suis un imbécile. Je t'ai abandonné. Tu as tout fait pour que Peyton accepte de sortir avec moi, et en remerciement je t'ai à peine calculée. Je n'ai jamais dit merci non plus. Alors merci, de ce que tu as fait. Même si aujourd'hui il s'avère que ça a été complètement inutile, puisqu'on est plus ensemble, avec Peyton.**

**- Lucas, pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant ?**

**- J'aurais bien envoyé une lettre, ou un e-mail, si j'avais eu une adresse !**

**- Recommence pas avec ça !**

**- Pardon. »**

Ils étaient toujours au milieu du restaurant et Lucas tenait toujours le poignet de Brooke. Les regards étaient à nouveau rivés sur eux, mais ils ne s'en rendirent même pas compte. Les yeux dans les yeux, c'est comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas. Brooke faisait passer toute sa colère dans son regard, tandis que Lucas faisait de même avec sa frustration. Au bout de deux minutes, qui semblèrent durer des heures, un serveur osa enfin s'approcher et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander :

**« Madame, Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien ?**

**- Oui,** répondit Lucas sans quitter Brooke du regard,** tout va bien, merci.**

**- Je crains malheureusement que vous n'importuniez les autres clients…**

**- Eh bien on va payer et s'en aller.**

**- Euh bien, madame.**

**- C'est pour moi.**

**- Non, c'est bon, j'ai ma carte bancaire.**

**- Mais c'est moi qui t'ai invitée.**

**- Oh arrête Lucas !**

**- Bon, d'accord, payes ! »**

Le jeune serveur parut un moment déboussolé, puis il se retira rapidement et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la note. Brooke paya, toujours sous le regard pesant de Lucas, et quitta le restaurant. Il la suivit aussitôt.

**« Brooke !**

**- Quoi encore ?**

**- Excuse-moi, d'accord ? Je… Mais attends, bordel !**

**- J'ai pas que ça à faire. »**

Il la dépassa rapidement et s'arrêta juste devant elle, ce qui fit qu'elle lui rentra dedans.

**« Mais bon sang, Lucas, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi tu me fous pas la paix ? Pourquoi tu tournes pas la page, hein ?**

**- Parce que je t'aime, voilà pourquoi ! »**

Les passants les regardaient, interloqués. Certains s'étaient arrêtés sur place pour les observer. Ils devaient probablement reconnaître Brooke. Enervé, Lucas regarda autour de lui et lança :

**« Alors quoi, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? »**

Aussitôt, la foule se dispersa. Ses yeux bleus revinrent se poser sur Brooke, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Elle était parfaitement immobile, la bouche très légèrement entr'ouverte, sans ciller.

**« Voilà, tu sais pourquoi je ne tourne pas la page. ****Je t'aime, Brooke. ****Et comme je sais que ce sentiment a été réciproque, à une certaine époque… Ben tu devines mes intentions.**

**- Pourquoi… Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? Alors que je suis enfin heureuse, hein ?**

**- Je suis désolé. Mais maintenant que c'est dit, je ne peux pas retourner en arrière. Et tant qu'à faire, puisque tu ne veux plus me voir, autant que tu saches la vérité. Je t'aime, Brooke, et je sais qu'au fond de toi, les sentiments que tu avais pour moi au lycée y sont enfouis. Tôt ou tard, ils ressortiront. Et je serai là, je t'attendrai. »**

Elle ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Que maintenant, elle ne savait plus où elle en était ? Que ces trois petits mots qu'elle avait si longtemps voulu entendre venaient quelques années trop tard ? Que tout était remis en question, désormais ? Lucas n'attendit pas une réponse. Une nouvelle fois, il l'embrassa sur la joue, et tourna les talons. Elle n'essaya pas de le rattraper. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête, et Brooke se sentit soudain très faible. Elle sortit son portable et appela Millie, lui demandant de s'occuper du magasin pour l'après-midi. Son assistante accepta sans sourciller, et Brooke décida de rentrer chez elle immédiatement. Elle avait un coup de téléphone à passer.

* * *

_Pleeeease, quelques commentaires seraient les bienvenus ! :)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	16. Complications

_Salut à touuuus ! Désolée, vraiment, du laps de temps qui s'est écoulé depuis le dernier chapitre. L'inspiration n'est plus là, mais je compte quand même boucler cette histoire, pas de soucis ! Je serai en vacances dans 10 jours environ, donc j'aurais plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture ! J'espère qu'il y aura encore des lecteurs, même si je ne pourrais pas vous en vouloir si vous avez laissé tomber._

_Bonne lecture tout de même ! :)_

* * *

**« Nathan, ma sœur vient passer quelques jours à la maison, ça te dérange pas ?**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Quinn.**

**- Bon, tant que c'est pas Taylor, pas de problème ! Et elle vient juste rendre visite ou il y a une raison particulière ?**

**- Elle va divorcer de David.**

**- Oh. Je les croyais amoureux pourtant.**

**- Ils l'ont été, mais elle m'a raconté qu'il avait changé depuis quelque temps. Et elle n'apprécie pas.**

**- Elle divorce pour ça ?**

**- C'est plus compliqué, mais en gros, ce changement a remit en cause ses sentiments pour lui, et voilà.**

**- Oh, okay. En tout cas, bien sûr qu'elle peut venir. Elle arrive quand ? »**

La sonnette retentit à cet instant précis.

**« Euh, maintenant ? »** répondit Haley en souriant et en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte.

Nathan sourit à sa femme et se dépêcha d'aller chercher son fils qui jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre à l'étage.

**« Jamie ? Tu viens, on descend, ta tante Quinn vient d'arriver !**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui, elle va rester quelques jours avec nous, d'accord ?**

**- Trop cool ! »**

* * *

Julian n'était pas à l'appartement lorsque Brooke rentra, peu avant quatorze heures. Normal, il devait travailler. La jeune femme sortit une bouteille de vin du frigo, s'en servit un verre, et se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Elle était à cran, et Lucas l'avait vraiment foutue sur les nerfs. Mais sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait quitté Peyton quelques années auparavant. Alors elle saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie à Los Angeles. Après quelques sonneries, on décrocha enfin à l'autre bout du fil.

**« Peyton Sawyer.**

**- Salut, c'est moi.**

**- Brooke ! Comment tu vas ?**

**- Pas trop mal. Ca irait mieux si Lucas n'était pas en ville.**

**- Quoi ? Lucas est à New York ?**

**- Ouais, et depuis hier il me lâche pas.**

**- Mince alors… Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?**

**- Certainement me ramener à Tree Hill. Ce qu'il n'a pas l'air de comprendre c'est que j'ai une vie, ici, maintenant.**

**- Y a pas plus borné que lui.**

**- J'ai mangé avec lui ce midi.**

**- Quoi ? Enfin… Est-ce que Julian le sait ?**

**- Non, j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le lui dire. Mais il sait que Lucas est en ville.**

**- Fais attention, quand même.**

**- Dis-moi, Peyton… J'ai parlé de toi avec Lucas. Enfin, pas beaucoup, mais juste assez pour que je me pose la question… Qu'est-ce qui a fait que ça n'a pas marché entre vous ? »**

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Brooke but une gorgée de vin, et demanda :

**« Peyton ? T'es toujours là ?**

**- Oui, oui…**

**- Bon, si c'est trop douloureux pour toi, laisse tomber, je…**

**- Je l'ai trompé. »**

Nouveau silence, de la part de Brooke cette fois-ci. Comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête, elle resta abasourdie par la nouvelle.

**« Brooke ?**

**- Mais pourquoi ? J'croyais que tu l'aimais !**

**- Oui, mais… Il était bizarre, il me parlait de moins en moins, et on… enfin on…**

**- Ouais, ça va, je vois.**

**- Et au bout d'un moment, j'ai craqué. Y avait ce gars au bureau, qui arrêtait pas de me draguer, et juste une fois, une fois, je me suis laissée aller.**

**- Mais comment Lucas l'a apprit ? Tu lui as dit ?**

**- Non, en fait… Il nous a surpris, en quelque sorte.**

**- Oh Peyton, sérieux, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête…**

**- C'est plutôt ce qui lui est passé par la tête, à lui ! J'aurais jamais fais ça s'il avait arrêté de me repousser chaque fois que je demandais… un câlin, quoi !**

**- Ce mec est vraiment dérangé, mais je comprends pourquoi il s'est emporté quand je lui ai dit que c'était de sa faute si vous n'étiez plus ensemble…**

**- Brooke, j'aurais aimé parler plus longtemps, mais j'dois retourner au boulot. Mon patron me surveille et il attend la première occasion pour me virer.**

**- Bien sûr, on parlera plus tard. Et si jamais tu te fais virer, viens à New York, d'accord ?**

**- Ca marche ! A bientôt, B !**

**- Bye, P ! »**

Elles raccrochèrent en même temps. Brooke termina son verre d'une traite et se leva pour le laver. Ensuite, elle décida de passer un coup de fil à Haley. La jeune femme décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

**« Hey, Brooke ! Comment ça va ?**

**- Bien et toi ?**

**- Bien, merci !**

**- T'avais ton portable en main ? T'as décroché tout de suite…**

**- Oui, j'allais essayer de joindre Lucas, ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles.**

**- Il m'a dit que Nathan l'avait appelé ce matin, pourtant.**

**- Il te l'a dit ? T'as repris contact ?**

**- Hum, pas vraiment. Il est à New York, et c'est lui qui m'a trouvé.**

**- Je ne le savais pas. En tout cas je ne lui ai rien dit !**

**- Je sais Hales, t'inquiètes pas.**

**- Et… Comment ça s'est passé entre vous ?**

**- Ca a été tendu. J'aurais préféré ne pas le voir, mais bon.**

**- Tu tiens le coup ?**

**- Mais oui, ça va, tu sais qu'on est plus au lycée ?**

**- Oh allez, Brooke ! ****Toi et moi on sait que les sentiments ne s'en vont pas comme ça ! Vous aviez tellement de potentiel, vous deux. Ca aurait marché du tonnerre, j'en suis sûre !**

**- Haley, c'est le passé. Lucas m'a dit que vous veniez à New York la semaine prochaine ?**

**- Exact ! J'espère bien qu'on se verra !**

**- Y a intérêt, ouais !**

**- Génial ! Jamie va être super content !**

**- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il tenait à peine debout !**

**- Eh oui ! Bon, Tigger, je déteste devoir te dire ça, mais ma sœur a besoin de moi, je vais l'aider à s'installer !**

**- Ta sœur ?**

**- Oui, Quinn vient d'arriver en ville.**

**- Oh, okay. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde !**

**- Passe le bonjour à Julian !**

**- Ce sera fait ! Gros bisous à tous, et à bientôt !**

**- On se tient au courant ! Bisous ! »**

Après avoir raccroché, Brooke décida d'aller prendre un bain chaud pour se relaxer, et d'aller dormir ensuite, malgré le fait que le soleil brillait au-dessus de la ville.

* * *

Après avoir planté Brooke en plein milieu de la rue, Lucas décida d'entrer dans le bar le plus proche. Il était presque vide, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant au vu de l'heure. Le jeune homme commanda un double scotch, qui lui fut servit immédiatement. Puis il alla s'asseoir dans un des box du bar, pour avoir un peu de tranquillité afin de réfléchir. Avouer son amour à Brooke ne faisait pas partie de son plan initial, mais il devrait faire avec. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire partie de sa vie, à nouveau. Il ne demandait rien de plus, du moins pour le moment. Et il fallait qu'elle comprenne ça. Et il ne connaissait qu'un moyen pour ça. Ecrire.

* * *

La fin de la journée se passa sereinement pour Brooke. Julian rentra en fin d'après-midi et il l'emmena manger dans un restaurant chinois, où il lui annonça qu'il avait commença la lecture d'un scénario qui lui plaisait bien, et qu'il songeait à tourner le film. Elle l'approuva et l'encouragea à se lancer dans ce nouveau projet. La nuit fut calme également, et Brooke n'eut pas de mal à trouver le sommeil cette fois-ci, malgré son altercation avec Lucas plus tôt dans la journée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle quittait l'appartement pour aller travailler, Brooke avisa une enveloppe qui dépassait de sa boîte aux lettres dans le hall de l'immeuble. Son nom était écrit dessus, en lettres capitales. Intriguée, elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir, tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Lorsqu'elle fut installée derrière le volant, elle retira la lettre de l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture.

_Brooke,_

_Je sais que tu dois trouver ça débile, de t'envoyer une lettre alors qu'on pourrait parler face à face. Mais comme tout semble mal se passer lorsqu'on se voit, je préfère écrire. Je sais aussi qu'une lettre, ça fait un peu collégien, mais je prends le risque. Après ce que je t'ai dit hier, tu dois probablement m'en vouloir à mort, mais c'est sortit tout seul. Oui, il m'a fallut du temps pour admettre mes sentiments, et oui, j'ai été stupide de penser que Peyton & moi ce serait pour la vie alors que je n'étais encore qu'au lycée. Tu peux le nier, mais je suis sûr qu'hier, tu l'as appelée pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Désormais tu sais pourquoi je l'ai quittée. Mais cette tromperie, ce n'était qu'un prétexte, et je ne la blâme pas. Depuis quelque temps, j'étais distant et je ne lui apportais plus autant d'affection qu'avant. Alors le fait qu'elle aille voir ailleurs ne m'a pas surpris. Ca m'a rendu triste, bien sûr, parce que c'était la preuve qu'il était temps pour nous de nous séparer. J'ai ressenti de la colère, également, parce que j'ai été obligé de les surprendre, et ça ne plaît à personne. Je n'ai gardé aucune rancune vis à vis de Peyton et elle le sait. Maintenant, c'est toi & moi, Brooke. Je sais que tu as Julian, que vous êtes amoureux, mais désormais tu sais que je suis là aussi. Pour réclamer ma chance, que tu es libre de me donner ou de me refuser. Je ne veux pas être prétentieux, mais je sais que le culot est mon seul moyen de me faire entendre. Brooke, mes sentiments pour toi ne se sont malheureusement révélés que lorsque je t'ai perdue, et ça me tue. Tu peux demander à Haley, Nathan, même Jamie ! Ils te confirmeront mes dires. Je ne suis plus moi-même sans toi. Mais depuis que je suis arrivé à New York, en deux jours je me suis senti plus vivant que ces quatre dernières années. C'est grâce à toi, et j'ai besoin que tu me laisses t'approcher, même si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'ami. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Je suis là, je ne vais nulle part, pas sans toi. Et désolé, bien sûr, de surgir comme ça, de chambouler ta vie. Mais je sais ce que je veux, à présent. Toi. Et seulement toi._

_Je t'aime,_

_Lucas._

Brooke laissa glisser la lettre sur ses genoux et posa sa tête sur ses mains, elles-mêmes posées sur le volant. Dire que ce qu'elle venait de lire ne lui avait fait aucun effet serait un gros mensonge. Dire qu'elle était désorientée serait un peu trop léger. Elle était complètement paumée. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle savait que Lucas venait de marquer beaucoup de points avec cette lettre. Et qu'il regagnait du terrain, dans son cœur. Mais ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Julian était un homme super et il avait réussit à lui faire croire en l'amour de nouveau. Pourtant, après s'être rendue compte que Lucas ne partageait pas ses sentiments au lycée, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais être amoureuse. Seulement voilà, de nouvelles pièces venaient s'ajouter au puzzle. Lucas avait des sentiments pour elle, et elle… En toute honnêteté, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Elle avait simplement abandonné l'espoir qu'un jour, il l'aime en retour. Et maintenant que c'était le cas, Brooke ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle reprit l'enveloppe dans ses mains et vit qu'il avait inscrit son adresse au dos, au cas où elle désirerait lui répondre, probablement. Il la connaissait peut-être plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Evidemment, qu'elle lui répondrait. Restait simplement à savoir quoi.

* * *

Après avoir déposé sa lettre, Lucas rentra à l'hôtel et s'effondra sur son lit. Il avait tellement peu dormi depuis quelques jours qu'il sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil de plomb. Le cauchemar habituel ne revint pas, cette fois-ci. Au contraire, ses rêves furent remplis d'images de Brooke, ce qui ne pouvait que l'enchanter. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche puis décrocha le combiné du téléphone et commanda à la réception son repas de midi. Il ne prévoyait pas de sortir tout de suite, car il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il était certain que Brooke répondrait à sa lettre. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de se cacher, et même si c'était pour l'envoyer se faire foutre, elle lui écrirait un mot en retour. Il fallait juste espérer que ce ne serait pas ça.

* * *

**« Alors comme ça, Lucas est à New York ?**

**- Apparemment.**

**- Wow. Comment se sent Brooke ?**

**- Pas trop mal. Probablement un peu chamboulée, mais c'est normal.**

**- Tu savais qu'il irait la trouver ?**

**- Quinn ! Non, je ne savais rien et je l'ai appris hier. Mais Nathan le savait depuis deux jours déjà.**

**- Pourquoi il n'a rien dit ?**

**- Aucune idée. D'ailleurs, le voilà qui rentre, on va lui demander ! »**

En effet, Nathan revenait de son entraînement de basket-ball, et dès qu'il eût franchit la porte, Haley l'interpella depuis la cuisine.

**« Nathan, avant d'aller voir Jamie, tu peux venir une minute ?**

**- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Tu savais que Lucas était à New York ?**

**- Euh… Ouais. Mais je devais attendre qu'il me re-contacte avant de t'en parler.**

**- Et pourquoi ?**

**- J'en sais rien, il ne m'a pas rappelé.**

**- Eh bien Brooke a appelé. Lucas est allé la trouver.**

**- Je sais. C'est à ce moment que j'ai dit à Lucas qu'on serait à New York la semaine prochaine. Je dois bien sûr faire mon premier match en temps que Knicks, mais j'ai également pensé que Brooke aurait besoin de soutien. Puis ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vue, et elle nous présentera Julian.**

**- Ca risque d'être assez tendu, d'un autre côté.**

**- On s'y attend. ****On verra bien.**

**- Ouais. Vas chercher Jamie, s'il te plaît, on va manger.**

**- J'y vais ! »**

* * *

La réponse qu'il attendait vint le lendemain matin. Quelques mots griffonnés sur une feuille blanche.

_Lucas,_

_Ce que tu m'as dit dans cette lettre m'a touché. Seulement, ce sont des mots que j'aurais aimé entendre lorsque nous étions au lycée. Aujourd'hui, j'ai construit quelque chose avec un autre homme, qui m'aime et que j'aime. Je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer de nouveau dans ma vie, et je crois que tu sais pourquoi. On se reverra sûrement, je ne peux rien contre ça. Mais toi & moi, ça n'a jamais commencé, et ça ne commencera pas._

_Brooke._

Un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Le sentiment n'aurait pas pu être plus terrible. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas de lui dans sa vie, et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il devait y avoir un moyen de faire quelque chose. Après tout, lui dire cela sur du papier restait simple. Le lui dire en face le serait peut-être moins. A la hâte, il attrapa une veste et claqua la porte de la chambre d'hôtel.

* * *

**« Ouvre la porte, Brooke ! Je sais que t'es là ! »**

Lucas tapa encore du poing sur la porte plusieurs fois, et celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Il fut tiré à l'intérieur, et se retrouva au sol avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ce n'est pas Brooke qu'il vit, mais Julian. Et apparemment, il était furieux.

**« Imbécile, tu veux que les voisins se plaignent et que Brooke se fasse virer de son appart' ? »**

Lucas se releva en marmonnant un « pardon », puis hésita avant de demander :

**« Est-ce que Brooke est là ?**

**- Non.**

**- Elle va bientôt rentrer ?**

**- J'en sais rien. T'es qui ? »**

Bien sûr, Julian savait parfaitement qui il était, et à en juger par le regard du jeune blond en face de lui, il pensait également qu'il savait.

**« Euh… Je suis Lucas.**

**- Oh. Le fameux Lucas.**

**- Brooke t'a déjà parlé de moi alors ?**

**- Pas tant que ça. »**

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désagréable avec Lucas. Après tout, il savait que Brooke avait eu des sentiments pour lui au lycée, et même s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, ça l'énervait. Il avait lu le livre de Lucas, celui d'un garçon amoureux d'une comète. Jolie histoire, et le gars avait un réel talent d'écrivain, ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus. Les deux hommes se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, puis la poignée de la porte tourna et Brooke apparut. Elle ne vit Lucas qu'après avoir déposé son manteau sur le canapé, et resta un moment interdite devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Julian, son petit-ami, faisait face à Lucas, son amour de lycée. Génial.

**« Euh bon, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance. Lucas, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je voulais te parler, en fait.**

**- A quel propos ? »**

Lucas regarda Brooke, qui ne sourcilla pas. Elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien devant Julian.

**« A propos de Jamie. C'est bientôt son anniversaire et je voulais qu'on aille lui acheter un cadeau ensemble. »**

Il l'avait piégé. Si elle disait non, il lui demanderait des explications, ainsi que Julian. Elle se força à coller un sourire sur son visage et répondit d'un ton un peu crispé :

**« Bon, allons-y. »**

Lucas lui sourit d'un air satisfait et eût un hochement de tête envers Julian, qui donna à celui-ci l'envie de le frapper, puis il sortit de l'appartement et attendit Brooke sur le palier.

**« Je ne serai pas longue.**

**- Bien, à tout à l'heure. »**

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et Brooke suivit Lucas dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

Une panne. Vingt étages à descendre, et l'ascenseur tombait en panne juste deux étages avant le rez-de-chaussée. La lumière s'éteignit elle aussi, et seule une petite veilleuse éclairait désormais la cabine, assez étroite. Lucas sentit que Brooke était nerveuse et il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les endroits clos. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

**« Brooke ? Ca va ?**

**- Oui, je suis bloquée dans un ascenseur, dans le noir, avec toi. Tout va pour le mieux. »**

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**« Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?**

**- Tu t'énerves pour rien. Les mécaniciens seront là très vite, et dans moins de trente minutes on sera dehors.**

**- Y a intérêt, ça va se finir en meurtre sinon. »**

Lucas s'adossa contre la paroi et posa son regard sur Brooke. Il pouvait à peine distinguer sa silhouette dans la pénombre, mais il vit qu'elle lui faisait face, et que ses yeux étaient fermés.

**« Brooke, respire. Ca va aller.**

**- Et si jamais on reste coincés là ? A ton avis, on a de l'oxygène pour combien de temps, hein ?**

**- Aucun risque de suffoquer. Si on doit mourir, ce sera de soif ou de faim, parce que je peux me débrouiller à ouvrir la trappe là-haut.**

**- Ah, génial. Mourir avec toi, par ta faute.**

**- Par ma faute ?**

**- C'est toi qui as voulu me voir pour me parler !**

**- J'aurai pas eu besoin de ça si tu m'avais pas écrit ce mot !**

**- J'ai fait que répondre à ta lettre !**

**- J'ai écrit cette lettre parce que tu me frustres à chaque fois que j'essaie de te parler !**

**- Je te frustre ? Et tu crois que moi, j'étais pas frustrée au lycée, de voir que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour ma meilleure amie et que je n'existais pas ? »**

La première larme qui roule. Tout de suite, il s'en voulut. Lucas s'approcha en murmurant :

**« Brooke, pardon. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas crier. Si on meurt, ce sera de ma faute, d'accord. »**

Il essuya la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, et elle sourit à sa remarque.

**« J'espère pour toi qu'ils vont vite nous sortir de là, Lucas. Autrement ça va être l'enfer pour toi. »**

Elle se rendit soudain compte que la main de Lucas était toujours posée sur sa joue, et lorsqu'elle essaya de l'en enlever doucement, il attrapa ses deux poignets, doucement mais fermement, et les maintint dans ses mains.

**« Lucas, arrête. Recule. »**

Brooke était consciente qu'il se trouvait bien trop près d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et léger sur son visage. Adossée contre la paroi métallique, elle ne pouvait pas esquisser un mouvement. Aussi, lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher dangereusement de ses lèvres, elle détourna la tête, et sentit un doux baiser se poser sur sa joue gauche. Puis dans son cou. Elle tenta encore une fois de l'éloigner en murmurant son nom, mais cela ressembla plutôt à un grognement de plaisir. Lucas savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire, et ses lèvres étaient à présent remontées derrière son oreille gauche.

**« Je t'aime. »**

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle entendit avant de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, et de s'abandonner à lui.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Les reviews me motiveraient très TRES certainement à écrire le prochain chapitre, que je n'ai pas encore terminé ! :)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	17. Vers la fin ?

_Je vais même pas essayer de m'excuser pour ne pas avoir MAJ depuis avril. J'ai eu plein de temps pour le faire. Seulement, plus du tout d'inspiration. Je suis à fond dans Vampire Diaries maintenant, et même si One Tree Hill aura toujours sa place dans mon coeur, je pense que j'en ai terminé avec les fics sur cette série. On verra bien. Prochain chapitre pas encore terminé, mettez-vous en story alert si ça vous intéresse :)_

* * *

Deux jours ont passé depuis cette aventure dans l'ascenseur. Une erreur, une stupide erreur selon Brooke. Un signe d'immense espoir pour Lucas. Tous deux ne s'étaient pas revus, mais les images de leur étreinte passionnée ne quittaient pas leur esprit. Les dépanneurs avaient mis une bonne vingtaine de minutes à arriver, tout à fait inconscients de ce qui s'était passé dans la cabine métallique. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin libérés, Brooke sortit en coup de vent de l'ascenseur, sans même remercier les mécaniciens. Lucas l'avait rattrapée et avait saisit son bras pour la retenir. Elle s'était retournée vers lui, lui avait décoché un regard noir qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Surpris, il l'avait lâchée et elle s'était enfuie. Lucas n'avait pas cherché à la rattraper, sachant qu'il fallait qu'elle soit seule. Il avait tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois, l'avait attendue devant sa boutique tous les matins, mais elle ne s'était jamais montrée. Puis il avait reçu un texto de sa part il y a quelques heures, lui demandant assez sèchement d'arrêter de chercher à la joindre. Lucas regrettait de l'avoir brusqué, mais il n'avait pas pu résister dans l'ascenseur. Et elle s'était réellement laissée faire, puis avait répondu à ses baisers. Maintenant, il en était réduit à attendre qu'elle se manifeste d'une manière ou d'une autre. De toute façon, Nathan et Haley arrivaient dans trois jours, et il passerait un maximum de temps avec eux. Brooke finirait par se montrer.

* * *

Elle faisait son possible pour l'éviter et jusqu'à présent, ça avait fonctionné. Lucas ne s'était pas pointé à son appartement, heureusement. Il avait probablement compris que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Elle savait en revanche qu'il était passé tous les jours au magasin. Millie le lui avait dit. Brooke n'en avait pas parlé à Julian. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait dit à personne. Lucas avait tenté de la joindre une bonne dizaine de fois par jour mais elle avait décliné tous ses appels. La situation était merdique, et c'était en grande partie de sa faute.

* * *

**« Brooke ? Haley a appelé cet après-midi. Ils viennent plus tôt.**

**- Quoi ? Quand ?**

**- Demain. Ils descendent dans le même hôtel que Lucas.**

**- Ok.**

**- Est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Je, euh, oui. Je vais prendre une douche.**

**- D'accord. On sort, ce soir ?**

**- J'suis pas vraiment d'humeur…**

**- Bon. Je vais commander un truc alors ?**

**- Oui, ça me paraît bien. »**

Brooke se dépêcha d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Haley arrivait demain avec Nathan et Jamie. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Lucas avant. Julian était à la maison, alors elle était coincée. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse. Son portable ! Elle avait besoin de son portable. Doucement, elle rouvrit la porte et entendit Julian parler au téléphone dans le salon. Il devait probablement appeler le livreur de pizzas. Elle se dépêcha d'aller chercher son mobile dans la chambre et revint dans la salle de bain. Fébrilement, elle composa un numéro et attendit deux sonneries avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

**« Allo ?**

**- Lucas, c'est Brooke. Il faut qu'on parle. »**

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, Brooke annonça à Julian qu'elle devait passer au magasin parce qu'elle avait oublié des affaires importantes. Il ne broncha pas. Elle retrouva donc Lucas en bas de son immeuble, dans sa voiture.

**« Enfin décidée à ne plus m'éviter ?**

**- Lucas, je vais mettre les choses au clair tout de suite : je ferai bonne figure devant Nathan et Haley, mais toi et moi on s'évitera le plus possible. Ne les utilise pas comme prétexte pour me voir, s'il te plaît.**

**- D'accord, mais je veux que tu répondes à une question, une seule.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti, dans l'ascenseur ? »**

Brooke soupira profondément et laissa sa tête se poser contre l'appuie-tête. Elle aurait dû se douter que Lucas poserait une telle question.

**« Et pas besoin de mentionner que je veux une réponse honnête, sans quoi je ne respecterais pas ma part du marché.**

**- Je me suis sentie vivante. Ca te va ?**

**- Alors pourquoi, Brooke, pourquoi tu continues à me repousser ? Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé au lycée, pour t'avoir brisé le cœur sans même m'en rendre compte, pour avoir réalisé mes sentiments trop tard ! Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, et je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour avoir ma chance auprès de toi ! »**

C'était tellement dur de résister quand il lui parlait de cette façon, et pourtant elle le devait. Elle avait Julian.

**« S'il te plaît Lucas, arrête…**

**- Non, j'arrêterai pas, parce que je sais que tu finiras par craquer ! Admets-le, Brooke, tu as encore des sentiments pour moi !**

**- Mais j'en veux pas, de ces sentiments ! Julian est tellement important à mes yeux, je ne veux pas le perdre !**

**- Par contre, moi, t'en as rien à faire… »**

Au vu de son regard blessé qu'il tourna de l'autre côté de la rue, Brooke comprit qu'elle lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et s'en voulut instantanément. Elle posa une main sur la sienne, et ses yeux bleus revinrent se planter dans les siens.

**« Pardon, Lucas. Tu sais que tu comptes pour moi aussi.**

**- Mais pas autant que lui.**

**- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, Lucas. J'ai peur, et je déteste ce sentiment. »**

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui se sentit coupable. Il se savait responsable de cette angoisse qui la tenaillait. Mais il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir à ses côtés, même s'il devait blesser des gens au passage. Et honnêtement, il se fichait de ce que pourrait ressentir Julian. Il voulait Brooke pour lui seul. L'imaginer avec un autre que lui le rendait malade, malade de jalousie.

**« Ecoute, Brooke. Nathan et Haley vont venir passer un peu de temps ici. Mettons nos querelles de côtés, au moins pendant ce temps-là. On verra ensuite où on en est.**

**- Bien. D'accord. »**

Elle réussit à lui sourire faiblement, puis ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture. Il la regarda rentrer dans l'immeuble, puis démarra et se perdit rapidement dans le flot de véhicules qui peuplait les rues de New-York.

* * *

**« Tu as fait vite.**

**- Oh, euh, oui.**

**- Où sont tes documents si importants ? »**

Brooke se rendit soudain compte que l'alibi qu'elle avait donné à Julian n'avait plus de sens sans ces documents.

**« Je… Je les ai laissés là-bas finalement, Millie a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait demain matin.**

**- Je vois. »**

Cependant, il gardait un air ennuyé sur le visage. Brooke s'approcha de lui et lui posa un met sur l'épaule.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Julian ? »**

Il se dégagea et recula de quelques pas. Son expression était passé de la contrariété à la colère.

**« Ce qui ne va pas ? C'est que tu me mens, Brooke ! Tu oses me mentir pour aller le voir, _lui_ ! Je t'ai vu monter dans sa voiture, eh oui ! T'en fais une drôle de tête, quelque chose ne va pas ? Ca t'embête que tu te sois faite griller ? »**

Sans attendre sans réponse, il prit sa veste et quitta l'appartement en trombe. Brooke ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer violemment derrière lui. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa semaine. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avec un verre de vin, histoire réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'avait jamais vu Julian s'énerver auparavant. Il avait ses raisons, bien évidemment. Et Brooke se demanda si elle venait de tout foutre en l'air. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'est que ça lui faisait mal. Non, rectification : c'est que ça lui faisait mal, mais pas autant qu'elle s'y était attendue.

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

_OTH-FOQ_


	18. Un nouveau départ

_Bon... Eh bien, c'est bouclé. Vraiment désolée d'avoir été aussi pourrie au niveau des mises à jour. J'ai totalement décroché, malgré le fait que One Tree Hill restera une de mes séries préférées._

_Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire sur la fin (bâclée, je l'admets) de cette histoire. Ca me fera très plaisir._

* * *

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Julian ne reviendrait pas. Brooke attendit toute la nuit qu'il pousse la porte de leur appartement, en vain. Epuisée, elle finit par s'endormir à cinq heures du matin sur son canapé. Son téléphone la réveilla quelques heures plus tard mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait parler à personne.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Peyton. Quelle ironie, elle qui, i peine une semaine, reprochait à sa meilleure amie d'avoir trompé Lucas avait fait de même avec Julian. Brooke se détestait.

Elle se rendit au travail en fin de matinée, et ses employés ne lui posèrent aucune question. C'était l'un des avantages d'être son propre patron. Personne pour vous embêter. La journée passa rapidement et la jeune femme rentra chez elle à contrecœur, sachant qu'un appartement vide l'attendait. Lucas essaya de la joindre sur son portable mais elle ignora l'appel. Enfin, après s'être installée sur le canapé avec un livre, Brooke entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Julian apparut sur le seuil de la porte.

**« Julian !**

**- Il faut qu'on parle. »**

Son regard, d'habitude si chaleureux, était impénétrable. Brooke frissonna. Elle ne connaissait pas le côté sombre de son petit-ami. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés auparavant. Sans un mot, Julian vint prendre place à ses côtés sur le canapé.

**« Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti. Mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas Lucas et j'ai pas jugé nécessaire de te dire que j'allais lui parler rapidement.**

**- Et dans l'ascenseur ?**

**- Quoi, dans l'ascenseur ? »**

Julian sortit de sa poche une petite cassette qu'il déposa sur la table basse en face d'eux. Brooke haussa un sourcil.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Le gérant de l'immeuble est venu me chercher pour me montrer ça. La vidéosurveillance de l'ascenseur. »**

Le cœur de Brooke se mit à battre à toute allure. C'était impossible. Elle aurait su si les ascenseurs disposaient de caméras.

**« Je suppose que tu n'as pas lu le petit mot qui est passé dans les boîtes aux lettres il y a deux semaines, concernant l'installation des caméras, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bref, le gérant t'a reconnue. Il en a déduit que tu te trouvais avec moi. Je ne t'ai pas trahie, Brooke. Mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas moi, sur cette vidéo.**

**- Julian…**

**- C'est terminé entre nous. Si je le croise, je le tue. »**

Ses paroles lui firent froid dans le dos. Julian n'était pas un homme violent. Mais c'était un homme passionné, qui aimait inconditionnellement. Elle savait qu'il ne disait pas ces mots à la légère. Elle se sentait honteuse, sale. Julian lui avait apporté beaucoup de bonheur et elle avait tout gâché.

**« Je suis désolée… Je n'avais pas prévu ça… C'est juste… C'est arrivé.**

**- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses minables. Je vais prendre mes affaires et m'en aller. Mon attaché de presse fera un communiqué dans lequel il annoncera notre séparation. Je ne veux plus te voir, Brooke. Plus jamais. »**

Il se leva, et d'un pas raide se dirigea vers la chambre qu'ils avaient partagé durant près d'un an. La jeune femme ne bougea pas, trop abasourdie par ce nouveau coup de massue. En deux jours, elle avait perdu ce qu'elle avait mis plusieurs années à construire.

Lorsque Julian posa sa clé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et quitta l'appartement sans un mot, sans un regard, Brooke était toujours vissée au canapé. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues. Elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour les essuyer.

* * *

Lucas passait devant un kiosque à journaux dans les rues de New-York lorsqu'un magazine people attira son attention. Sur la couverture, une photo de Brooke et Julian, séparés par un éclair. Les mots « Ils se séparent » étaient inscrits juste en dessous. Il s'immobilisa si instantanément que la femme qui marchait derrière lui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et lui décocha un regard noir lorsqu'elle lui fonça dedans. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Comme sur autopilote, Lucas se mit à courir en direction de l'appartement de Brooke. Il fallait qu'il la voie.

* * *

**« Brooke ! Brooke ! Je sais que t'es là, ouvre ! »**

Il frappa du poing sur la porte une nouvelle fois, et celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. La jeune femme brune apparut devant lui et il crût un instant que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Elle n'avait rien d'autre qu'une serviette de bain autour d'elle et de l'eau ruisselait sur ses bras. Elle le tira fermement à l'intérieur et claqua la porte.

**« Non mais ça va pas ?! T'es dingue !**

**- Je… Excuse-moi, je… »**

Son regard était rivé sur une des gouttelettes qui roulait sur son cou et il n'arrivait pas à la regarder dans les yeux.

**« J'étais en train de prendre une douche !**

**- Je—J'ai vu un magazine, en me promenant…**

**- Un magazine people ?**

**- Ouais. Est-ce que… c'est vrai ? Toi et Julian ? »**

Brooke soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont elle claqua la porte. Lucas resta un moment interdit, se demandant ce qu'il était supposé faire, lorsqu'elle ressortit. Elle portait maintenant un short et un débardeur noir. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et fixa son regard noisette sur lui.

**« C'est vrai. On s'est séparés.**

**- Comment…**

**- C'est lui qui m'a quittée. »**

Le jeune homme blond resta un moment silencieux puis déclara d'une petite voix :

**« Je suis désolé.**

**- Crédibilité : 0%.**

**- Brooke, je vois que ça te fais souffrir, et ça me fait du mal à moi aussi du coup. Alors que tu le croies ou non, je suis désolé. Est-ce que j'peux te demander ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- L'ascenseur est équipé de caméras. J'en savais rien. »**

Les yeux bleus de Lucas se fermèrent et il se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas pensé à la possibilité d'être filmé dans la cabine métallique.

**« Merde, Brooke, je suis…**

**- Si tu dis encore une fois que t'es désolé, je te fais bouffer ta chemise. »**

Il n'insista pas. Brooke Davis ne faisait jamais de menace en l'air. Au lieu de ça, il prit place sur le canapé à côté d'elle en gardant un peu de distance tout de même.

**« Honnêtement, ça m'embête que les choses se terminent ainsi entre Julian et toi. Je vais pas mentir, j'aimais pas ce mec, mais il avait l'air de bien te traiter.**

**- Lucas, j'ai vraiment aucune envie de parler de Julian avec toi. Pourquoi t'es là, d'abord ?**

**- Eh bien, je comptais t'appeler pour te dire que Nathan et Haley arrivaient ce soir par avion. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on aille les chercher ensemble à l'aéroport, mais je comprendrais que tu aies autre chose en tête…**

**- Non, c'est bon. J'irai avec toi. Tu… Tu repasses me chercher alors ?**

**- Ouais, on fait comme ça. A ce soir alors. »**

Il se leva et, sur un coup de tête, déposa un baiser sur son front.

**« Prends soin de toi, Brooke. Et repose-toi, tu as des cernes incroyables. »**

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça, puis Lucas quitta l'appartement, la laissant de nouveau seule.

* * *

Les retrouvailles entre Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan et Jamie furent chaleureuses. Ensemble, ils se rendirent à l'hôtel que Nathan avait réservé et déposèrent leurs bagages, puis ils décidèrent de descendre au bar de l'hôtel pour discuter tranquillement et manger un plat léger. Lucas fut surpris du changement qui s'était opéré chez Brooke depuis qu'il était passé à son appartement le matin même. Son sourire était sincère, ses yeux brillaient et elle rigolait à toutes les blagues de Jamie. Il la trouva encore plus belle qu'à son habitude. Lorsque Nathan lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas amené Julian avec elle, Brooke répondit simplement qu'ils s'étaient séparés il y a peu pour divergences d'opinions irréconciliables. Si Nathan et Haley trouvèrent la raison suspicieuse, ils n'en dirent rien et le sujet fut laissé de côté.

**« Alors, Lucas, dis-nous… Quand est-ce que ton prochain livre sort ?**

**- J'en sais franchement rien, en ce moment j'ai pas eu vraiment beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais je sens que l'inspiration revient alors…**

**- Je suis sûre qu'il aura au moins autant de succès que le premier ! »**

Lucas sourit et la conversation continua de plus belle. Peu après, Jamie bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Brooke suggéra qu'elle et Lucas laissent la petite famille Scott se reposer.

**« On se reverra demain, d'accord ? Je dois passer au bureau dans la matinée, et j'ai quelques rendez-vous l'après-midi mais ça devrait être assez vite expédié.**

**- D'accord, appelle-nous quand tu seras libre, répondit Haley. »**

Après avoir échangé quelques formules de politesse, les quatre amis se séparèrent. Lucas rejoignit Brooke en dehors de l'hôtel.

**« Il n'est pas si tard, tu veux aller boire un verre ? »**

Il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir l'air trop désespéré, mais il avait trop envie de passer du temps rien qu'avec la jolie brune. Brooke jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et acquiesça.

**« Allons-y, mais c'est toi qui offre ! »**

Lucas lui répondit d'un sourire et lui offrit son bras. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir sa légère hésitation, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle accepta de lui prendre le bras. Il ne faisait pas froid dehors malgré une légère brise. Le jeune homme blond se sentait pousser des ailes avec Brooke Davis à ses côtés. Il en avait rêvé depuis tellement longtemps que l'espoir que cela arrive un jour avait fini par disparaître. Maintenant, il commençait à espérer bien plus qu'être simplement en la compagnie de Brooke. Et il allait tout faire pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas une nouvelle fois.

* * *

**« J'ai parlé à Peyton. »**

Lucas accueillit la déclaration avec un regard surpris.

**« A quel sujet ?**

**- Je sais qu'elle t'a trompé et que c'est pour ça que vous avez rompu. Et je suis désolée d'avoir été si dure avec toi quand tu es arrivé ici.**

**- T'en savais rien. C'est pas important. Je lui en veux pas. Enfin, je lui en veux plus. Elle avait ses raisons. »**

Brooke regarda Lucas tendit qu'il buvait son verre d'une traite et en commandait un deuxième.

**« Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle, tu sais. J'ai trompée Julian. »**

Le jeune homme blond manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de whisky. Il déglutit difficilement.

**« C'est différent. Pour Peyton, ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe, alors que toi et moi… On sait très bien que c'est plus que ça. Ne me dis pas le contraire, Brooke.**

**- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Lucas… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a fallu tant d'années ?**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dis quand on était au lycée ? »**

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, et Brooke se détesta d'être incapable de regarder ailleurs. Doucement, Lucas lui pris la main et la serra dans la sienne, puis la força à se lever. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

**« J'aurais dû voir ce que j'avais devant les yeux tout ce temps-ci, Brooke. J'ai eu tort de ne pas m'en rendre compte. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, mais je ne laisserai pas tomber. Toi et moi, on est fait pour être ensemble. »**

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû s'en aller à ce moment-là, sans regarder derrière elle. Mais Brooke n'en eu pas envie. Elle s'approcha de Lucas et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Immobile, il attendit de pouvoir lire son expression avant de s'avancer à son tour et de l'embrasser furtivement. Elle lui sourit timidement, d'un sourire qu'il n'avait que rarement vu et qui lui avait manqué durant toutes ces années.

**« Raccompagne-moi à mon appartement, s'il te plaît.**

**- Tout ce que tu voudras. »**

Peut-être que c'était l'alcool dans son organisme, ou bien seulement Brooke se décidait-elle à enfin écouter son cœur, mais elle fit entrer Lucas dans son appartement et referma la porte à double tour derrière eux. Ni Brooke ni Lucas n'en ressortirent avant le lendemain matin.

* * *

Lorsque Nathan vit Lucas et Brooke arriver main dans la main pour prendre un petit-déjeuner avec eux à l'hôtel, il donna un coup de coude discret à Haley et lui désigna son frère d'un signe de tête. Les deux arrivants avaient un grand sourire et jamais ils n'avaient semblé plus complices.

**« Est-ce qu'on a manqué quelque chose ? demanda Haley.**

**- Brooke et moi avons eu une longue conversation hier soir.**

**- Conversation, mon œil, se moqua Nathan.**

**- Oh, la ferme Nate et passe-moi donc le menu, lui ordonna Brooke avec un sourire en coin. »**

Lucas dévora Brooke des yeux durant tout le déjeuner. Il avait sa chance, désormais. La nuit précédente avait été magique, et elle était la promesse de nombreuses autres à venir. A un moment, Lucas sentit Brooke lui prendre la main sous la table, et il la serra fortement. Vraiment, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est terminé ! J'espère que ça n'aura pas été trop naze quand même !_

_Vous pouvez lire mes autres histoires pour d'autres séries si vous en avez envie. La plupart sont en anglais par contre._

_OTH-FOQ_


End file.
